DragonTale (Inicio)
by Eien no hiryu
Summary: Después del incidente con Kokabiel,Hyoudo Issei se ve mas distraido y sus amigos se preocupan por el. Pero el Día de Visitas de Padres,un extraño hombre llega afirmando ser el padre del [Sekiryuutei],desvelando asi secretos del pasado del castaño.¿Que secretos esconde Issei que ni sus amigos conocen? ¿Quien es ese hombre que afirma ser el padre del castaño?
1. Prologo

**Heya! Mi nombre es Eien no Hiryu y este es mi primer fic;esta basado en el prologo de una de las obras de uno de mis autores favoritos: Miguel16310.**

 **Eso es todo, nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 _La superficie, un mundo perfecto, habitado anteriormente por dos razas, Humanos y Monstruos durante la edad media...las razas convivían de manera pacífica, pero muy pocas cosas son eternas, la paz entre los dos no lo era, un día, la guerra estallo entre las dos razas, los humanos derrotaron y con ayuda de los mejores siete magos humanos de todo el planeta exiliaron a los monstruos a el Underground, un enorme subsuelo debajo del Monte Ebott, entonces, el tiempo paso, la era del renacimiento llego, y con esta, la primer humana cayó dentro del Underground, en su pecho, una de las Ocho características de las almas humanas, y la segunda más poderosa de todos los tiempos, El color rojo carmesí del todopoderoso Sueño...Que te parece si le ponemos un mote…vale?...Haber…Ya está…_ _ **La Princesa del Sueño**_ _será el mote que le pondremos a la pobre niña que fue repudiada y odiada con todo su poder por los humanos del mundo renacentista, considerada por estos como la vasija del odio y maldad de todo el planeta, a aquella pobre chica de ojos rojos se le negó todo tipo de amor, afecto y protección por parte de sus iguales...determinación, harta de todo esto corrió, corrió y corrió por el Monte Ebott, si ya no tenía posibilidades de ser amada por nadie entonces no necesitaba vivir, y entonces se lanzó hacia el vacío, cayo, en la obscuridad y la penumbra, pero no murió, su pierna derecha se rompió, malherida, lastimada y moribunda hizo lo único que tenía a su alcance en aquellos minutos de agonía...clamo por ayuda...a dios, a los humanos, a sus padres, a cualquiera...pero nadie vino...casi nadie..._

 _ **El Príncipe Cabro**_ _, Hijo del_ _ **Rey Cabro**_ _y su Mujer,_ _ **Mama Cabra**_ _oyó los llantos de la niña, fue a socorrerla y sanarla, y la llevo a su hogar, con sus padres, los cuales acogieron a la chica de negra melena y desnutrida apariencia en su familia, la pobre, aterrada y asustada se dejó llevar por él, con algo de confianza y un extraño y reconfortante calor en su pecho, los padres del pequeño_ _ **Príncipe Cabro**_ _al ver a la humana que cargaba en sus brazos se maravillaron e inmediatamente se encariñaron con ella, adoptándola y volviéndola una más de su familia...el Underground estaba lleno de felicidad y esperanza, todos sonreían y eran felices, no necesitaban volver a la superficie ni tampoco vengarse de los humanos...pero..._

 _ **La Princesa del Sueño**_ _en su corazón no entendía estos sentimientos que la rodeaban en todo momento, el amor que todos le brindaban, le gustaba, y le reconfortaba, ya no se consideraba una humana como tal, se consideraba un monstruo y parte de su gente, era feliz...por primera vez era feliz en su corta vida, pero...esa felicidad termino al cumplir los diez años...cuando su perspectiva brillante de su mundo nuevo cambio...los veía a todos desde las penumbras, veía a los monstruos, a todos, a su pueblo, su gente...sus iguales atrapados en el Underground por los humanos...sin libertad...condenados a estar aquí por la eternidad...fue entonces que el amor y la bondad comenzaron a marchitarse cual flor en el determinado corazón de la pobre, el tiempo paso, su mente, ahora fría y calculadora dio en el clavo...sabía lo que tenía que hacer...ingirió flores doradas, un veneno para cualquier criatura sin importar la especia, la humana determinada cayó enferma, sin posibilidades de ser salvada, los corazones de los monstruos se encogieron al ver a una gran amiga como ella en un estado tan penoso, los peores afectados eran sus padres y hermano, los cuales hacían todo lo posible para intentar rescatarla de las manos de la muerte que la reclamaban, pero ni siquiera_ _ **El Científico Perseverante**_ _pudo hacer algo por la damisela._

 _Tuvo una última petición, con la mano del_ _ **Príncipe Cabro**_ _entre sus brazos, ver las flores doradas de su pueblo donde nació antes de morir, pero eso no podría ser, la barrera era inquebrantable, por lo que llorosa y sonriente, falleció...Pero las cosas no terminaron allí,_ _ **El Príncipe Cabro**_ _, sin querer absorbió el alma de su difunta hermana, adquiriendo un poder inimaginable eh inigualable, el suficiente como para poder pasar por la barrera, y depositar su cadáver en una camilla de flores doradas en el centro del pueblo donde ella vivió, pero los humanos, al ver al monstruo con el cuerpo muerto de una de los suyos, pensaron que este había sido su asesino, por lo que usando todo lo que tenían, le atacaron sin piedad,_ _ **El Príncipe Cabro**_ _quien tenía el poder para destruirlos, no lo hiso, dentro de él, la voz maligna de_ _ **La Princesa del Sueño**_ _junto al odio por los humanos le rogaban y tentaban que acabase con ellos, más su voluntad era inigualable, superando los maliciosos deseos de su hermana, el príncipe volvió a su hogar, en el jardín de flores doradas donde sus padres miraban escépticos el moribundo cuerpo de su retoño, este sonrió, y cayó al suelo, volviéndose polvo en el jardín, el Underground fue brutalmente cubierto por un manto de obscuridad, los humanos les habían arrebatado todo a los monstruos una vez más,_ _ **El Rey Cabro**_ _, sumido en la furia y la ira le declaro la guerra a los humanos una vez más, diciendo y declarando ante todo su reino que desde aquel día, cualquier humano que entrase en el Underground sería asesinado, y una vez se reuniesen las siete almas restantes la barrera seria destruida y los monstruos tomarían la superficie._

 _ **Mama Cabra**_ _, no contenta con las decisiones de su marido, renuncio a su puesto como reina y huyo a las ruinas, declarándole a su ex-marido que desde ese momento, ella haría todo lo posible por proteger a cualquier humano que entrase en el Underground,_ _ **La Princesa del Sueño**_ _seguía allí, expectante, con trozos de su alma en las flores doradas de su pueblo, las cuales fueron arrancadas y tiradas al agujero que daba la entrada al Underground, no pasó nada de tiempo para que la ahora ex reina se diese cuenta de esto, y sepulto con lágrimas en los ojos el cadáver de su retoña en el lugar por donde caían los humanos, donde su hijo la encontró, y planto las flores allí, y con estas, amortiguarían la caída de todo aquel que entrase..._

 _El tiempo paso, y entonces, ocurrió, el segundo ser humano cayó dentro del Monte Ebott, Una niña de dorada melena…pongámosle un mote…Ya está._ _ **La Cocinera Paciente**_ _, en su interior descansaba el alma celeste, el color de la timidez, pero de la comprensión, Paciencia era su poder,_ _ **Mama Cabra**_ _vio con gran felicidad a la niña, quien armada con un cuchillo de cocina hecho de plástico y un lazo rojo en su cabello se enfrentó a esta, pero pronto desistió de sus ataques al ver las verdaderas y nobles intenciones de la cabra, pasaron mucho tiempo juntas como madre eh hija,_ _ **Mama Cabra**_ _volvía a sonreír, pero todo cambio un día en que_ _ **El Rey Cabro**_ _visito las ruinas con intenciones de hacer volver al amor de su vida, más sin embargo al ver a la niña toda buena intención en el corazón del rey desapareció, y acabo con esta, quedándose con el alma de Paciencia y llevando a la pequeña_ _ **Cocinera Paciente**_ _a su fatídico fin,_ _ **Mama Cabra**_ _quien no encontraba a su nueva hija la busco, hasta que con lágrimas en los ojos vio su Lazo Rojo y Su cuchillo de juguete que usaba para creerse cocinera en el suelo, su cuerpo desaparecido...nuevamente había fallado como madre..._

 _Mientras tanto,_ _ **El Científico Perseverante**_ _, el científico real y la mano derecha de su amigo de la infancia,_ _ **El Rey Cabro**_ _, desarrollaba experimentos con la alma de paciencia intentando ver la forma de crear almas artificiales para acelerar el proceso de liberación, sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa al ver una microscópica mancha carmesí en el celeste y brillante corazón de la difunta rubia, una mancha que sin esfuerzo aisló, una manchita de color rojo carmesí, sus análisis indicaron que era un trozo del alma de la primera humana caída en el monte, era Sueño, por lo que entregándole el alma al_ _ **Rey Cabro**_ _para que la guardase, el científico real comenzó a experimentar con la característica de la primera humana caída hacía ya un tiempo, descubriendo un inmenso potencial y poder en esta misma, el poder de Sueño era increíble, pero debía dejarlo por el momento, su mundo necesitaba una nueva fuente de energía, así que puso todo su empeño en desarrollar un sustento automático que alimentase a todo su pueblo..._

 _El Core, fue como le llamo, Núcleo en inglés, pues era cierto, era el núcleo de todo el Underground, alimentando a este por completo, y de paso siendo la barrera entre las ciudades conocidas como Hotland, Snowdin, Waterfall y Las ruinas, separándolas del castillo del rey, nuevamente el tiempo paso,_ _ **El Rey Cabro**_ _a regañadientes tuvo una alumna la cual quería ser su discípula,_ _ **La Guerrera Amable**_ _, y no fue el único,_ _ **El Científico Perseverante**_ _luego de haber creado con dos partes de su alma a dos esqueletos:_ _ **El Bromista Paciente**_ _y_ _ **El Esqueleto Integro**_ _, adopto a una aprendiz,_ _ **La Dinosaurio Valiente**_ _, la cual tenía un gran potencial como sucesora._

 _De nuevo, el tiempo paso otra vez, y el tercero llego…Pongámosle un mote otra vez…Ya está…_ _ **El Guerrero Valiente**_ _, un niño de cabello negruzco con una bandana anaranjada atada a su frente, y unos Guantes Resistentes de color gris, el, poseía el alma naranja, el color de la calidez pero de la fuerza, Él era Valentía, quien esta vez, al verse con_ _ **Mama Cabra**_ _no actuó de forma negativa, fue un buen hijo para esta, pero no pudo resistir más y creyendo que sería lo suficientemente fuerte, decidió abandonar a su nueva madre para intentar salir del Underground, pero esto fue inútil, llego a Snowdin, solo para encontrarse con su rival,_ _ **El Bromista Paciente**_ _y el Hijo mayor del_ _ **Científico Perseverante**_ _, quien por órdenes de su padre acabo con la vida del humano, y llevo su alma y cadáver a este, el Guantelete Gris desapareció en alguna parte de Snowdin y la bandana fue tomada por una vendedora...el tercer humano había fallecido..._

 _ **El Cientifico Perseverante**_ _, ahora con la ayuda de_ _ **La Dinosaurio Valiente**_ _, descubrieron de nueva cuenta una onza diminuta de Sueño en Valentía, extrayéndola, y comenzando a hacer experimentos con esta, intentaron reavivar a los monstruos fallecidos por la edad, pero solo se volvieron monstruos horribles llamados Amalgamas, los cuales ocultaron en el laboratorio verdadero, para ser reemplazado por otro más, de allí su nombre, "Verdadero",_ _ **La Dinosaurio Valiente**_ _y_ _ **El Cientifico Perseverante**_ _queriendo mostrarle al_ _ **Rey Cabro**_ _sus descubrimientos con la determinación, no se dieron cuenta que un poco de esta en forma de líquido cayó sobre la flor más grande del jardín del rey, esta flor había sido cuidada y plantada por_ _ **El Príncipe Cabro**_ _y en esta misma su cuerpo se había vuelto polvo, con la determinación, aquella flor revivió, con vida, y recuerdos y conciencia, era_ _ **El Príncipe Cabro**_ _, pero sin un alma que le permitiese sentir, pero a cambio ahora podía usar un nuevo poder...el Reinicio...cargar y guardar...pero no serbia de nada..._ _ **El Príncipe Cabro**_ _, Ahora_ _ **La Flor del Odio**_ _decidió dejar sus poderes de lado, y ver que sucedía si dejaba de jugar con el tiempo._

 _El cuarto cayo, un chico de cabello gris, lentes semi-rotos por la caída y un cuaderno de notas en mano…A Este también pongámosle un mote…Ya está…_ _ **El Mago Perseverante**_ _, su alma era morada, el color de la inteligencia, pero de la curiosidad, La Perseverancia era lo que predominaba en su alma de manera total, con un gran intelecto, el niño tomo el cariño de_ _ **Mama Cabra**_ _, pero al igual que_ _ **El Guerrero Valiente**_ _, este quería salir del Undeground,_ _ **Mama Cabra**_ _le enseño a luchar, el cuaderno de_ _ **El Mago Perseverante**_ _tenia poderes, podía utilizarlo como si fuese un hechicero, por lo que aprovechándose de esto,_ _ **Mama Cabra**_ _le enseño magia avanzada para protegerse, y luego ella le dejo ir...al contrario que_ _ **El Guerrero Valiente**_ _,_ _ **El Mago Perseverante**_ _era inteligente, pudo detener los ataques mágicos del hijo mayor del científico real y escapar de este, pero no conto con Waterfall, allí, la reciente capitana de la guardia real,_ _ **La Guerrera Amable**_ _le esperaba, por lo que una batalla campal se desato, el chico uso sus conocimientos y su intelecto para poder derrotar a la capitana...pero ella era más fuerte...así que su vida fue cegada, y una vieja tortuga de avanzada edad recogió lo único que quedaba del_ _ **Mago Perseverante**_ _que no había sido llevado por_ _ **La Guerrera Amable**_ _, Su librito de notas y sus lentes rotos..._

 _El tiempo paso nuevamente,_ _ **La Dinosaurio Valiente**_ _y_ _ **El Cientifico Perseverante**_ _trabajaban juntos como maestro y aprendiz, pero..._ _ **El Cientifico Perseverante**_ _luego de crear su más reciente experimento, el "Gáster Blaster" un arma flotante capaz de canalizar la energía mágica de él y sus hijos_ _ **El Bromista Paciente**_ _y_ _ **Esqueleto Integro**_ _para poder atacar de manera muy efectiva,_ _ **El Cientifico Perseverante**_ _se encontraba en el Core, un día cuando este se encontraba en estado crítico, por más que lo intentaba no podía arreglarlo, su hijo mayor y su aprendiz intentaron ayudar a su padre y mentor, pero este se los impidió…afortunadamente_ _ **El Cientifico Perseverante**_ _logro estabilizar el Core sin llegar a perjudicar al Underground….pero a costa de esto obtuvo un poder incalculable: el poder para viajar entre las dimensiones;_ _ **Él Cientifico Perseverante**_ _dejo de lado ese poder por el momento, ya tenía suficientes problemas y no quería tener más, así que decidió retirarse por un tiempo._

 _Mientras en la superficie, el quinto niño….A este también hay que ponerle un mote….Ya está…._ _ **El Cocinero Amable**_ _, un joven peli naranja con deseos de ser cocinero fue engañado por un grupo de malos compañeros suyos, por lo que inevitablemente el pobre adolecente cayo al Undeground, en su mano una Sartén Quemada, en su pecho un corazón verde brillante, en su rostro una sonrisa y en su cintura un delantal sucio, él era Amabilidad, contrario a sus predecesores paso muchísimo tiempo con_ _ **Mama Cabra**_ _, pero inevitablemente_ _ **El Cocinero Amable**_ _se dio cuenta que extrañaba su familia, por lo que de manera amable como era común de él le pidió a_ _ **Mama Cabra**_ _que le enseñase a luchar con magia, esta acepto gustosa con depresión pero con esperanza de que su nuevo niño pudiese salir del mundo subterráneo, por lo que con sus conocimientos vieron que el tipo de magia de_ _ **El Cocinero Amable**_ _era la protección, su defensa era increíble, pero tenía un gran efecto adicional, la sanación en menor medida, por lo que sonriente la cabra con grandes esperanzas de que el sobreviviese le dejo marchar...y así lo hiso, su defensa y su sartén fueron poderosas y amables con todo aquel que se cruzó por su camino, logrando esquivar los nuevos ataques de un dudoso_ _ **Bromista Paciente**_ _, quien luego de la casi muerte de su padre, había tenido dudas respecto a continuar con la caza de humanos, por lo que al ver la amabilidad en el niño le dejo marchar, con una sonrisa este acepto gustoso, incluso su defensa fue lo suficientemente fuerte para poder hacerle frente a la capitana de la guardia real, pero no conto con un nuevo enemigo,_ _ **La Diva Justiciera**_ _, un Robot que almacenaba a una fantasma de nombre Happstablock, creado por la_ _ **Dinosaurio Valiente**_ _para este mismo espectro, fue el oponente del_ _ **Cocinero Amable**_ _en Hotland...y tristemente, el también cayó derrotado por la glamurosa robot._

 _ **La Dinosaurio Valiente**_ _con las notas de su mentor siguió estudiando la determinación,_ _ **La Flor del Odio**_ _reiniciaba un par de veces para intentar ayudar al_ _ **Cocinero Amable**_ _, y que este le hiciese sentir algo, pero todos su intentos fueron fallidos, por lo que se rindió en intentar lograr algo con el quinto humano, el tiempo paso nuevamente en el Undeground, el corazón de la_ _ **Flor del Odio**_ _se volvía más negro,_ _ **El Rey Cabro**_ _caía en depresión y_ _ **Mama Cabra**_ _aún más al ver a todos sus niños fallecer, entonces, el sexto niño cayo, Una chica de tez morena, ojos azules y cabello plateado, con unas zapatillas de ballet en sus pies, y un tutu en su cintura…A esta también hay que ponerle un mote…Que les parece este?..._ _ **La Bailarina Integra**_ _tenía un alma de color azul, era amable, tierna, dulce pero bastante tímida y nerviosa, La Integridad era ella, se quedó tiempo con_ _ **Mama Cabra**_ _, pero fue limitadísimo, la madre cabra no la quería dejar ir...por lo que decidió escaparse, pero tristemente, no pudo superar el recorrido de su predecesor, ella llego hasta Waterfall, solo para entretenerse con las flores azuladas de esta, y por un mísero descuido, la joven fue emboscada por la capitana de la guardia real,_ _ **La Bailarina Integra**_ _al no saber luchar intento usar su ágil cuerpo y sus fuertes acrobacias para poder hacer algo en contra de_ _ **La Guerrera Amable**_ _más sin embargo...también llego su fin inevitablemente..._ _ **La Flor del Odio**_ _abuso de los puntos de guardado unas cuantas veces para matarla el mismo, encontrando un gran placer en esta acción, pero decidió dejarle la muerte de_ _ **La Bailarina Integra**_ _a manos de_ _ **La Guerrera Amable**_ _...nuevamente sueño fue encontrado en su alma._

 _Entonces en el mundo humano llego la era del viejo oeste, la era de los vaqueros, un niño, joven de cabello rubio, un sombrero café con una estrella plateada y un gran sentido por La Justicia, llego al Undeground…A este también hay que ponerle un mote…Les gusta este?..._ _ **El Vaquero Justiciero**_ _, su alma dorada como su cabello reflejaba su cualidad, la Justicia, este decidió quedarse con_ _ **Mama Cabra**_ _durante bastante tiempo, pero tristemente, la abandono con una nota como último recuerdo, el joven fue quien llegó más lejos que ninguno antes, llegando hacia el Hotel MTT, un hotel inspirado en la creciente fama de_ _ **La Diva Justiciera**_ _,_ _ **El Vaquero Justiciero**_ _perdono la vida del robot dejándole herido y disfuncional, siendo el primero de todos sus predecesores en llegar y estar frente a frente al mismísimo_ _ **Rey Cabro**_ _,_ _ **El Vaquero Justiciero**_ _empuñaba su revólver y su capacidad de tiro con gran valor, su sentido de la Justicia era fuerte como para hacer frente por largo tiempo al rey de los monstruos, pero no fue suficiente para derrotarle...y murió..._

* * *

 _Miles de años pasaron para humanos y monstruos por igual, entonces un día durante el siglo veintiuno cayeron el octavo y noveno niño, dos niñas, ambas hermanas…A estas también hay que ponerles un mote…este parece interesante…_ _ **Las Gemelas de la Determinación**_ _, ambas portadoras del alma más poderosa que podría tener un ser humano, la Determinación, ambas se quedaron permanentemente con_ _ **Mama Cabra**_ _, pues tenían miedo de lo que los otros monstruos podrían hacerles._

* * *

 _No pasaron más de dos años…entonces...sucedió...la reencarnación de Sueño finalmente llego al mundo...en forma de un humano Huérfano…A este hay que ponerle un mote único y especial….Ya lo tengo…_ _ **El Dragón del Sueño**_ _, este, tenía un pensamiento distinto a sus iguales...quería ayudar a los monstruos...quería salvarlos...quería proteger...quería que todos vivieran felices tal y como lo hacían antes de la guerra de milenios atrás...nadie le oyó...por lo que, al igual que su antepasada, con el corazón lleno de Sueños y Determinación, se lanzó hacia el Monte Ebott, al caer en la tuba de su predecesora logro algo que ninguno de los otros seis niños logro, ellos absorbían una onza de Sueño de_ _ **La Princesa del Sueño**_ _que había en las flores...pero el, al ser pura determinación y sueños, de manera indirecta al caer en la tumba de la niña entro en contacto con ella...el cuerpo de la chica, reacciono, y la trajo de vuelta a la vida, ahora siendo la compañera mental del_ _ **Dragón del Sueño**_ _, quien le enseño sobre los verdaderos poderes de determinación, el poder de cargar, el poder de guardar y salvar, el poder de reiniciar la realidad total...ella le intento convencer de hacer la ruta genocida, más sin embargo sus intentos fueron fallidos..._ _ **El Dragón del Sueño**_ _sacudió todo el Undeground en su interior con las características de sus siete predecesores, y logrando lo que ninguno logro...salvarlos a todos...el final pacifista...él era un pacifista...pudo salvar y darles a los monstruos un final brillante...pero lo sentía dentro de sí mismo...había dos personas que aún no eran felices..._ _ **El Príncipe Cabro**_ _, transformado en_ _ **La Flor del Odio**_ _y_ _ **La Princesa del Sueño**_ _, quien luego de hacer por una vez la ruta genocida, termino encariñándose con el chico de castaños cabellos, y pidiéndole que encontrase alguna forma de salvarle...a ella y a su hermano menor...así que, utilizando todo su poder reinicio la línea temporal y comenzó a tomar todas las decisiones posibles, en cada ruta pacifista, en cada ruta neutral, en cada ruta genocida, miles, millones, billones de rutas tomaron para él, asesinando a miles de monstruos, diciendo cosas diferentes, haciendo cosas diferentes...tomando decisiones diferentes, pasando malos ratos con el hijo del_ _ **Cientifico Perseverante**_ _...asesinando al hermano menor de este...y entonces lo descubrió...la forma de salvar a_ _ **La Princesa del Sueño**_ _y al_ _ **Príncipe Cabro**_ _...los trajo de vuelta...y los reunió con todos...la felicidad era total...y_ _ **El Dragón del Sueño**_ _, quien había pasado miles de años con y rutas con la chica, termino encariñándose demasiado con esta...y ella termino igual, oh mucho peor, perdidamente enamorada de él y viceversa, ahora todos Vivian felices juntos….aunque no duro mucho…._

 _El pequeño dragón tenía muchos secretos al igual que su padre y hermanos adoptivos:_ _ **El Cientifico Perseverante, El Bromista Paciente y El Esqueleto Integro**_ _, entre ellos uno de vital importancia que pondría en peligro a toda su nueva familia, así que solo teniendo 11 años de edad tomo la decisión más difícil que tuvo hasta el momento: Abandonar a su familia en pos de que estén sanos y salvos._

 _Le conto a su padre, el único que sabía de su secreto, su plan, pero este le hiso prometer que cuando se volviera más fuerte el volviera con ellos, él pequeño dragón acepto esta condición. Así que en medio de la noche cuando ya todos dormían puso en marcha su plan: Alistó todas las cosas que pudo en una pequeña mochila y con lágrimas en los ojos se despidió de su amada princesa y de su familia._

 _Pasaron los años y nadie tuvo ninguna noticia del pequeño dragón, aunque su amada y su familia todavía tienen la esperanza de que el pequeño vuelva con ellos sano y salvo…._

-Y ese es el final de la historia-fue lo que dijo un hombre apuesto de pelo color carmesí con un libro en sus manos a un niño de no más de 10 años de pelo también carmesí, que estaba acostado en una gigantesca cama.

-¡Pero Otou-sama, ¿Que paso con el Dragón del Sueño?, ¿Qué paso con la princesa y su familia?, vamos cuéntame no me dejes con la intriga!-fue lo que grito el niño a su ahora identificado padre.

Su padre solo se limitó a darle una mirada divertida, y viendo que si no se daba prisa en decirle algo que lo tranquilizara, su pequeño podría estar despierto toda la noche molestándolo y eso era todo lo contrario a lo que quería al contarle toda esa historia.

-Milicas si te duermes ahora mismo, te prometo que para tu cumpleaños traeré a todos los personajes de la historia, ¿te parece?-fue la propuesta del hombre a su hijo, que de inmediato se volvió a acostar y se puso a roncar, sacándole una risa divertida a su padre.

El hombre se quedó unos 10 minutos más, y verificando que su retoño estuviera dormido se retiró de la habitación y se puso en marcha a la alcoba que compartía con su querida esposa.

El hombre se detuvo frente a una lujosa puerta y pensando en algo, saco un papel y un teléfono de última generación y marco un número.

Tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta que alguien contesto su llamada.

 _-Alo Sirzechs? Como estas amigo mío?-_ fue la voz de un hombre la que se escuchó del otro lado

-Estoy bien Gaster, sé que eres un hombre ocupado así que seré breve-fue lo que dijo el ahora identificado Sirzechs al ahora identificado Gaster al otro lado del teléfono.

 _\- ¿Le ocurrió algo malo a la pequeña Rias?-_

-No, no para nada, Ria-tan se encuentra bien….es de otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte-fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo mientras desdoblaba el papel.

 _-Ohh y de que se trata?-_ fue lo que le pregunto el hombre con auténtica curiosidad.

-Se donde se encuentra tu hijo-fue lo único que dijo mientras veía lo que decía el papel:

" _Día de Visita de Padres en la Academia Kuoh"._

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta este fic sería un tipo crossover con mi juego RPG favorito: Undertale y la razón por la que no está en la sección de crossovers es porque no hay muchos fics de este tipo.**

 **Oh!, otra cosa más, la historia que Sirzechs le lee a Milicas esta incompleta, por eso es que muchas cosas no cuadran.**

 **See ya.**

 **Dejen reviews.**


	2. La Reunion Esperada

**Heya! Aquí Eien no Hiryu reportándose con un nuevo cap.**

 **En este cap. en específico es muy especial, la razón?...Bueno como dice el título:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La reunión esperada: Sueño y Perseverancia se reencuentran.**

Era un hermoso día en la Ciudad de Kuoh, los pájaros cantaban, las flores brotaban, era un día perfecto si le preguntabas a cualquier persona…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su lado malo y en este caso los estudiantes de la Academia Kuoh les tocaba sentirlo por el día de hoy.

Usted señor-o señora no hay que discriminar-se estará preguntando: ¿Por qué los estudiantes se comportan de esa manera?, pues fácil, hoy es el "Día de Visita de los Padres en la Academia Kuoh".

Verán, una vez cada año los padres de los estudiantes de la Academia Kuoh tienen permitido ingresar a los establecimientos para ver a sus hijos desenvolviéndose académicamente, aprovechando eso los padres graban a sus hijos avergonzándolos en el proceso.

Pero dejando de lado eso, hoy nos enfocaremos en otra cosa, específicamente en un estudiante de la Academia.

El estudiante en si no resaltaba mucho: tenía cabello castaño, unos ojos amielados, era de constitución delgada y llevaba el uniforme de la academia estilizado con la camisa abierta y debajo de esta una remera roja de manga corta.

Aunque si alguien se fijaba bien podría notar que tenía una mirada perdida, como si pensara algo profundamente, en ningún momento dándose cuenta de su entorno.

-¡HYOUDO ISSEI! -

Ese grito fue lo que saco al ahora reconocido Hyoudo Issei de su ensoñación, dándose cuenta de su entorno vio que estaba a punto de cruzar la pista y el semáforo estaba en verde.

-¡Ise ten más cuidado por donde vas, casi me matas del susto!-fue lo que grito una voz femenina detrás de él.

-¡Buchou tiene razón Ise-san, debe de ser más cuidadoso!-fue lo que le reclamo una segunda voz femenina apoyando a la primera

Cuando se dio vuelta puedo divisar a dos chicas: la primera tenía un cuerpo que ninguna adolescente de su edad debería tener, contaba con un cabello de color carmesí que le llegaba hasta los muslos con un mechón rebelde en su cabeza y para rematar unos hermosos ojos de color azul-verdoso que le miraban con preocupación, llevaba el uniforme estándar de la academia.

La segunda, a diferencia de la primera, tenía un cuerpo acorde a su edad, contaba con un cabello de color dorado que le llegaba a la espalda baja y contaba con unos esmeraldas que también le miraban con preocupación, al igual que la pelirroja llevaba el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, con la única diferencia que no llevaba la capa sobre los hombros.

-Lo siento Rias-Buchou, Asia; no me di cuenta por donde caminaba-fue lo que dijo el castaño mientras se rascaba la nuca apenado.

Ante esta acción la pelirroja se acercó y le abrazo, enterrando su cara en su prominente busto en el proceso.

-¿Qué te pasa Ise?, desde el incidente de Kokabiel has estado más distante y esta no es la primera vez que te vemos caminar con una mirada perdida-dijo con genuina preocupación la ahora reconocida Rias a Issei.

Ante esta declaración el castaño se mostró sorprendido, al parecer no tomo en cuenta que la pelirroja siempre le observaba.

-L-Lo siento mucho Buchou, es solo que….me tiene preocupado que vengan más como Kokabiel y no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger tanto a usted como a los demás-fue lo que dijo el castaño mientras desviaba la mirada triste.

Rias solo sonrió enternecida, debía suponerlo, su querido peón siempre preocupándose por los demás antes de sí mismo.

-No pienses en eso-le dijo Rias-Tengo el presentimiento que no nos encontraremos con alguien como Kokabiel en mucho tiempo…por ahora disfrutemos de Día de Visita ¿Si?-finalizo la pelirroja mientras le abrazaba el brazo derecho.

El castaño ante esta acción solo atino a sonreír bobamente mientras disfrutaba de la sensación.

-Si!-fue la enérgica respuesta del castaño.

Atrás de ellos, la rubia los veía con los ojos llorosos mientras hacia un tierno puchero.

-Mouuuuu! Ise-san está demasiado cariñoso con Buchou el día de hoy-se quejó Asia mientras se agarraba del brazo izquierdo del mencionado.

-¡Asia, ¿me estas desafiando?!-fue la pregunta de la pelirroja mientras veía amenazadoramente a la rubia.

-¡Yo también tengo derecho de abrazar a Ise-san!-fue el reclamo de la rubia quien también le miraba amenazadoramente, aunque en lugar de verse amenazante se veía tierna.

Issei solo veía la escena divertido, aunque por unos momentos pareció visualizar la figura de una castaña y una pelinegra tomar los lugares de sus compañeras.

- _Se parecen tanto a ellas…me pregunto cómo estarán-_ fue el pensamiento del castaño mientras suspiraba con tristeza.

Rias no paso de alto esta acción y miro preocupada a su peón.

-Mejor vámonos que llegaremos tarde-fue lo que dijo la pelirroja mientras se prometia a si misma que iba averiguar que le pasaba a su interés amoroso

Mientras caminaban en dirección a la academia a la rubia se le ocurrió preguntar algo que rondaba en su mente desde hace rato.

-Ano, Ise-san-fue lo que dijo la rubia llamando la atención del mencionado-¿De casualidad Otou-sama y Okaa-sama vendrán a vernos?-

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al castaño pues no pensó en eso.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, en la mañana me dijeron que no podrían venir debido a que los llamaron de su trabajo-la respuesta del castaño desanimo a Asia-Pero…-eso llamo la atención de la rubia y pelirroja por igual-También me dijeron que enviarían a alguien para que tomara su lugar-

-¿Y a quién enviaran?-fue la pregunta de la pelirrojo uniéndose a la conversación.

Issei solo alzo los hombros

-No lo sé-fue su respuesta-Lo único que me dijeron fue que era alguien muy cercano a mí-

Ambas estaban por preguntar algo más, cuando se dieron cuenta que ya estaban frente a la entrada de la academia en la cual se podían ver a padres y alumnos por igual.

-Genial, ya llegamos. Vamos rápido a nuestras aulas porque sino Sona nos regaña-fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja mientras se separaba del castaño.

-Bueno Buchou, nos vemos a la hora del receso-fue lo único que dijo Issei mientras se encaminaba a su aula.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta fue de la sombra que los observaba desde un árbol.

-Sí que creciste mucho hijo-fue lo que dijo la sombra mientras se retiraba del lugar.

* * *

 **Aula 2-B Minutos después**

Dentro del aula del castaño todos estaban esperando a que el maestro hablara para comenzar las clases.

-Bueno estudiantes-comenzó el maestro-Ahora mismo sus padres entraran, así que no se estén desatentos solo porque ellos los molesten, ¿soy claro?-fue la pregunta que dio el maestro a sus alumnos.

-Hai-fue la respuesta que todos respondieron al unísono.

-Bien, dicho esto que pasen-fue lo único que dijo el maestro mientras abría la puerta y los padres entraban y se sentaban en la parte de atrás del salón.

El maestro examinaba a los padres en busca de una pareja en específico, y al no encontrarla se dirigió a su alumno hijo de la pareja.

-Hyoudo-kun-fue lo que dijo el maestro trayendo la atención del castaño a su persona-¿Dónde están tus padres?-

El castaño solo atino a darle una mirada confundida antes de responderle.

-Están en su trabajo-fu la única respuesta que dio.

-Y quien vendrá a verte si se puede saber-

-En realidad yo tampoco lo sé- fue la respuesta del castaño mientras alzaba los hombros.

Ante esa respuesta el maestro solo suspiro con cansancio, y asintiendo saco unos moldes de arcilla de un estante cercano y lo repartía entre sus alumnos.

-Bien clase, el día de hoy haremos esculturas con esta arcilla-explicaba el profesor-Y lo repito: Si sus padres los molestan no les hagan ca-

TOC TOC **(Lo siento, con esta economía no pude conseguir algo mejor)**

El maestro no pudo culminar su explicación debido a que alguien tocaba la puerta del salón.

-Adelante-fue lo único que dijo el profesor mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia,

Al decir estas palabras las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a un hombre apuesto de cabellos de un singular color blanco y de unos cautivantes ojos heterocromos: el izquierdo era de un color azul y el derecho de un hermoso color naranja, vestía un suéter negro con cuello de tortuga y encima de este llevaba una bata médica, calzaba unos zapatos de vestir negros y unos pantalones del mismo color.

-Disculpen las molestias…acaso llego tarde-fue lo único que dijo el hombre.

Ante esa voz, los ojos del castaño se abrieron como unos platos no creyendo lo que oía.

- _N-No puede ser…-_ fue lo único que pensó el castaño.

-De hecho si llego tarde-dijo el maestro con molestia, para luego suspirar con cansancio….de nuevo-Bueno a quien viene a ver Señor…?-dijo el maestro dejando la pregunta al aire.

-Oh! Disculpen mis modales, mi nombre es WinDings Gaster y vengo a ver a mi hijo-fue lo único que dijo el ahora identificado Gaster.

Ante ese nombre el castaño se levantó rápidamente de su pupitre, ganando miradas de confusión de sus compañeros y maestro por igual.

-¿Hyoudo-kun, que sucede?-fue la pregunta del profesor por el extraño comportamiento de su alumno.

Issei solo se limitó a voltear lentamente con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

-¿E-en verdad eres tú?-fue la pregunta que realizo el castaño y allí todos se dieron cuenta que estaba llorando.

Gaster solo se limitó a darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras se restregaba los ojos pues también estaba llorando.

-Si...soy yo…como has estado hijo?-fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco mientas trataba inútilmente frenar sus lágrimas.

El castaño ante estas palabras solo atino a llorar más.

-Snif…Snif… ¡PAPÁ!-fue el llanto del castaño mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Gaster.

El mencionado no dijo nada, solo se limitó a abrazar a su hijo mientras lloraba.

-¡¿HIJO?!-fue lo que gritaron padres, alumnos y el profesor por igual.

Asia y Xenovia solo se limitaron a ver sorprendidas la escena con sorpresa…. ¿Quién era ese hombre que aseguraba ser el supuesto padre del castaño si su verdadero padre se encontraba en el trabajo?

Esa y más peguntas rondaban las cabezas de ellas y de todos los demás mientras aun observaban la escena shockeados.

* * *

 **¿?**

Nos encontramos en un cuarto completamente oscuro, bueno, no tan oscuro si tomamos en cuenta la esfera brillante que proyectaba la escena que ocurría ahora mismo en el salón del castaño.

-Un secreto de muchos ha sido revelado-fue lo que dijo una voz entre las sombras que cubrían el cuarto-Solo espera pequeño dragón…pronto podrás reunirte con toda tu familia y juntos….podrán por fin terminar con un mal que azoto el mundo hace mucho….- finalizo la misma voz mientras que un par de ojos rojos observaban la esfera.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo.**

 **Por fin Issei y Gaster se ven de nuevo después de haber…dos y cuatro es la trigonometría de ocho….cinco años exactos.**

 **Lamento que el cap. sea tan corto, es solo que mi laptop se malogro y ahora escribo desde un internet que esta por mi casa.**

 **Pero prometo que el otro será más largo y como adicional por que el cap. fue muy corto les dejo este adelanto:**

* * *

 **-Que haces aquí papa-fue lo que dijo el castaño.**

 **-Que no puedo venir a ver a mi hijo-fue la respuesta divertida de Gaster.**

 **-Gasper el sello ha sido retirado así que abriré la puerta-fue lo que dijo cierta chica Gremory.**

 **-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-fue el chillido que recibió de respuesta.**

 **-Empecemos la reunión-fue lo que dijo cierto Maou pelirrojo.**

 **En el próximo capítulo: El pasar de los años, que empiece la reunión.**

 **Ver de nuevo a mi familia…me llena de DETERMINACION!**

* * *

 **Que les parece? Bueno?, Malo? Aunque sea decente?**

 **See ya.**

 **Dejen reviews.**


	3. El Pasar de los años

**Heya! Aquí Eien trayéndoles el capítulo tres de Dragontale; en verdad me alegra que lo hayan recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero mejor dejo de molestarlos y pasamos a los reviews:**

 **KuroOkami 9:** Muchas gracias.

 **Irashi Uzumaki859:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y que tienes mucha razón

 **Morde the Cat:** Aquí la tienes.

 **Guest (Kazuma):** Muchas gracias.

 **TRYNDAMER95** : Jejejeje.

 **Miguel16310** : Me declaro culpable por ser malo, además, muchas gracias.

 **DemonSoul13:** Me gusta que te guste XD, tienes razón se parece a Little Sekiryuutei porque también me base en ese fic.

 **Danmaku-Overlord:** Muchas gracias y lamento romper tus ilusiones pero Gasper no será fem.

 **Nico48825:** Respondiendo a la primera pregunta: eso se verá en el cap. De hoy. En lo que respecta a lo segundo: Si a mí también me jode que hagan eso, pero era necesario.

 **Eso es todo nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El Pasar de los años, La llegada del Travesti.**

Muy bien, todos calmados recapitulemos lo que paso hace unos momentos: Los alumnos del 2-B de la Academia Kuoh entraron a su respectivo salón, el profesor les dio las indicaciones respectivas, los padres entraron, todo bien hasta ahí…..hasta que llego un hombre demasiado atractivo (madres y estudiantes por igual) diciendo que era el padre del mayor pervertido en la historia de Kuoh.

¡¿COMO CARAJOS PASO ESO?! SE SUPONE QUE EL PADRE DEL CASTAÑO ERA UN HOMBRE PROMEDIO Y NO ESTA PERSONA.

Eso era lo que pasaba por las mentes de los padres, alumnos y el profesor por igual mientras aun observaban en shock la conmovedora escena.

Cuando el castaño y su supuesto padre se tranquilizaron y se separaron se vieron directamente a los ojos.

-Mírate nomas-comento Gaster-Has crecido demasiado, ya sobrepasaste a Sans en altura y creo que le llegas a los hombros a Paps.-

El castaños ante el alago solo pudo sonrojarse mientras se limpiaba los residuos de las lágrimas.

-Papa ¿Qué haces aquí?-fue la pregunta del castaño hacia su padre.

El peliblanco solo sonrió divertido ante la pregunta.

-Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi hijo?-fue la respuesta de Gaster mientras levantaba una ceja divertido.

Issei solo se sonrojo más y empezó a negar frenéticamente con las manos.

-N-No e-eso no es lo que quería decir…Bueno-tartamudeaba el castaño tratando desesperadamente de excusarse.

-JAJAJAJAJA-se reía fuertemente Gaster mientras observaba a su hijo tratar de excusarse.

Ante esta escena a los demás les salieron una gota en la nuca, nunca se esperaron esto.

-PAPÁ DEJA DE MOLESTARME-fue el grito pegado por el castaño hacia su padre el cual se aguantaba la risa ante la mirada asesina de su hijo.

-Ok...ok-dijo Gaster mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas producidas por la risa, para luego esbozar una sonrisa-Me alegro de verte de nuevo Issei-

El mencionado relajo su expresión mientras abrazaba de nuevo a su padre.

-Yo también pa…yo también-fue la respuesta del castaño.

Antes de que siguieran hablando el maestro los interrumpió.

-H-Hyoudo-kun-menciono el maestro atrayendo la atención de su alumno-Me podrías decir quién es este hombre?

-Oh por supuesto profesor-respondió Issei-Como este hombre dijo hace unos momentos él es mi padre adoptivo el Doctor WingDings Gaster y la razón de eso es porque las personas que dicen ser mis padres en realidad son mis tíos-explico el castaño-Mis verdaderos padres están muertos y este hombre me adopto legalmente hasta que me volví a encontrar con mis tíos hace 5 años y desde entonces volví a tener el apellido Hyoudo, por lo menos aquí en Japón-finalizo de explicar el castaño mientras se separaba de su padre.

Eso respondió las dudas de todos, menos del profesor, quien al escuchar lo último solo le genero otra duda.

-A que te refieres con por lo menos aquí en Japón, Hyoudo-kun?-pregunto el profesor.

-A lo que me refiero es que aquí en Japón se me conoce como Hyoudo Issei, mientras que en Estados Unidos, lugar donde me adopto mi padre, mi nombre figura como WingDings Issei-finalizo el castaño mientras tomaba la arcilla de su pupitre y empezaba a amasarla.

La respuesta tomo por sorpresa a todos, pues no esperaban que el castaño tuviera dos nacionalidades.

-Bueno sensei si me disculpa, tengo que ponerme al día con mi padre-dijo el castaño mientras dejaba la figura que hizo en su pupitre e iba lentamente hacia la puerta con su padre siguiéndolo.

-E-Espera Hyoudo-kun aún no acaba la clase-dijo el maestro con el propósito de detener al castaño, pues necesitaba más información.

El mencionado solo alzo la mano derecha con tres dedos alzados confundiendo a todos.

-Uno-empezó el castaño mientras bajaba un dedo.-Dos-siguió el castaño mientras bajaba el segundo dedo trayendo más confusión a todos menos a su padre quien sonrió aún más-Tres-finalizo el castaño bajando el ultimo dedo.

Nadie entendió nada hasta que….

RING RING RINNNGGGG

El sonido de la campana los trajo de vuelta al mundo mientras veían a Issei saliendo junto a Gaster.

Nadie entendía lo que paso, hasta que la cabeza de Issei se asomó por la puerta.

-Por cierto Asia, Xenovia-empezo el castaño mientras las mencionadas le miraban-Díganle a Buchou que no iré el día de hoy al club-

-Claro Ise-san, no se preocupe-le respondió la rubia.

El castaño solo le lanzo una sonrisa que la sonrojo mientras retiraba su cabeza.

Los demás solo tenían una expresión en blanco sin saber que decir o hacer.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh-Patio.**

El castaño y su peliblanco padre caminaban tranquilamente por el patio de la academia buscando un lugar donde no los molesten.

Momentos después encontraron el lugar perfecto: estaba alejado de cualquier edificio y tenía un árbol haciendo sombra.

Ambos se sentaron debajo de este en un cómodo silencio.

-Entonces…-empezó el castaño-Como te ha ido pa?-pregunto el castaño.

-Todo ha ido muy bien-respondió Gaster-Aunque era muy aburrido sin alguien que me molestara-finalizo mientras miraba a su hijo.

El castaño entendiendo la indirecta se sonrojo apenado.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Issei-Sé que fue una decisión apresurada pero-

-Basta-le interrumpió su padre-Ya hablamos de esto, no fue tu decisión tener a Ddraig dentro tuyo…solo paso.-

Issei solo miro agradecido a su padre mientras guardaba silencio.

-Y a ti como te ha ido Issei?-pregunto su padre-Que hiciste después de que te fuiste de Monster Town?-

Ante esta pregunta Issei puso una cara seria.

-Entrenar-fue lo único que dijo trayendo una mirada confundida de Gaster-Durante cuatro años* entrene como loco para poder protegerlos y nunca volver a dejarlos otra vez-finalizo su explicación el castaño.

Ante esta respuesta Gaste bajo la mirada triste…su hijo siendo tan joven ya tenía una gran responsabilidad en los hombros.

-Hablando de ellos-aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Gaster-¿Cómo les ha ido en estos cinco años?-cuestiono el castaño.

Ante esa pregunta el peliblanco solo atino a sonreír, su hijo no cambio nada.

-Ha ido todo bien-empezó a relatar Gaster-Asgore por fin acepto que Toriel no lo volverá a amar, Mettaton empezó a salir con Paps y ahora son una pareja oficial, Alphys y Undyne se casaron, Paps abrió un restaurante, que por cierto le está yendo muy bien, Toriel muy pronto se casará, Sans consiguió trabajo-

-Espera-le interrumpió el castaño-WingDings Comic "Huesos Flojos" Sans consiguió trabajo?-cuestiono incrédulo el castaño recibiendo una afirmación de su padre-Joder…me he perdido mucho-dijo sarcásticamente Issei mientras su padre sonreía divertido.

-Tienes razón, para todos fue un gran impacto; incluso Paps considero en llamar al FBI para que buscaran a Sans-dijo divertido Gaster al recordar ese evento-Pero bueno como decía, Sans consiguió trabajo y también se va a casar…supongo que a estas alturas sabes con quien no?-cuestiono Gaster a su hijo recibiendo un "Si" por respuesta-Bueno sigamos, el pequeño Asriel muy pronto se graduara al igual que Chara, Frisk y los demás-

-Alto ahí-le volvió a interrumpir el castaño-Como que Chara, Frisk y los demás se graduaran con Asriel si él les lleva un año de diferencia**?-le cuestiono Issei a su padre.

-Bueno-comenzó Gaster-Al parecer después de que te fuiste les pico algo y se esforzaron en sus estudios hasta el punto que saltaron un grado-finalizo de explicar el peliblanco.

-Ya veo…-fue lo único que dijo el castaño antes de quedarse callado al igual que su padre.

-Y como le-

-¿Cómo le ha ido a tu princesa?-le interrumpió divertido el peliblanco a su hijo.

El castaño solo se sonrojo levente al verse descubierto, por lo que solo asintió.

-Ella ha sido la más afectada de tu partida-empezó a relatar Gaster-Por eso, al igual que tú, empezó a entrenar arduamente con los demás para que cuando tu volvieras estuvieras orgulloso de ella y nunca más te separaras de nosotros por ser débiles-finalizo su explicación el peliblanco mientras cerraba los ojos pensativo.

Issei solo bajo la cabeza apenado….sabía que su partida había causado un gran impacto pero no de esta manera.

- _Aiko***…-_ fue el pensamiento del castaño.

-Bueno, vámonos de aquí-fue lo que dijo Gaster mientras se paraba y sacudía la ropa.

-Eh? Espera a dónde vamos?-fue la pregunta que hizo su hijo mientras imitaba a su padre.

-Vamos a ver a un amigo-fue lo único que dijo Gaster antes de empezar su marcha hacia las instalaciones.

El castaño solo le miraba confundido mientras lo seguía.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh-Pasillos**

Nuestro protagonista y su padre caminaban por los pasillos de la academia hasta que…

-ISE-

Ese grito los hizo voltearse para ver como cierta pelirroja Gremory venia acompañada de la rubia [Alfil] y de dos personas más.

La primera persona era un hombre que no superaba los 30 años de un curioso cabello carmesí que le llegaba a los hombros, tenía una barba de tres días sin afeitar con unos ojos azul-verdosos que el [Sekiryuutei] juro haber visto antes; vestía un elegante smoking blanco.

A su lado había otro hombre que parecía tener unos 25 años con un cabello de un igual tono carmesí que su acompañante le llegaba a media espalda con unos ojos de color azul-verdoso; vestía un smoking negro a diferencia del hombre a su lado.

-Sirzechs-sama-fue lo que dijo el castaño mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Oh! Sirzechs, Zeoticus que alegría verlos-fue lo que dijo Gaster como saludo.

Los mencionados solo sonrieron ante el saludo del hombre.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Gaster-fue lo que dijo el recién conocido Zeoticus.

El castaño solo miraba con duda y ligera sorpresa la interacción de su padre con ambos hombres.

Gaster al ver la duda en sus ojos, decidió explicarle la situación.

-Veras Issei-empezó a explicar el peliblanco-Yo conozco a Sirzechs porque fue el quien me dijo de tu paradero.-

Ante esto el castaño le lanzo una mirada de muerte al Maou y este solo le mando una sonrisa.

-Y a Zeoticus lo conozco porque es el Patriarca de la Casa Gremory-dijo Gaster mientras finalizaba su explicación.

El castaño solo asintió y volvió su mirada al hombre.

-Un gusto conocerlo Zeoticus-sama-fue lo que dijo Issei mientras hacia una reverencia.

-El gusto es mio Ise-kun-le devolvió el saludo el pelirrojo mayor-Mi hija no te causa problemas verdad?-

-Para nada Zeoticus-sama-respondió el castaño-Mas bien ella trae alegría al hogar-

-Me alegro por eso-

Mientras ambos hablaban, Gaster les miraba divertido.

- _Con que vives con Rias eh?-_ fue su pensamiento- _Esto va ser divertido-._

Rias al oír hacia donde iba la conversación, decidió interrumpirla hasta que unos sonidos de pasos llamaron la atención de todos.

-VAMOS CORRAN-

-SIIII, VAMOS DICEN QUE HAY UNA MAHOU SHOUJO EN EL GIMNASIO-

Al escuchar eso Issei, Gaster, Sirzechs y Zeoticus se palmearon la cara con fuerza.

- _No ahora por favor, que no sea ella-_ fue el pensamiento de los hombres mientras se encaminaban al gimnasio seguidos por las chicas.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh-Gimnasio**

Nuestro grupo caminaba a paso apresurado hacia el gimnasio, una vez que llegaron pudieron divisar a una gran multitud de chicos con cámaras gritando alrededor de una joven, que más bien parecía una loli con pechos grandes, de cabello negro atado en dos coletas laterales y un par de ojos violetas, vestida con el disfraz de una Mahou Shoujo rosa y un bastón también rosa dando vueltas haciendo que su minifalda se levantara mostrando unas bragas de color blanco haciendo que la multitud gritara extasiada.

Ante la vista los hombres del grupo se palmearon la cara con más fuerza.

- _Por una vez en su vida no puede armar escándalo por donde va?-_ fue el pensamiento de los hombres mientras las únicas mujeres del grupo les miraban con preocupación, pues el golpe había sonado demasiado fuerte.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su final y para alegría de unos y la molestia de otros, esta venía a manos de cierto rubio Sitri.

-Haber haber desalojen el lugar y guarden esas cámaras-fue lo que dijo Saji con una voz molesta y mirada molesta.

-Malditos del Consejo Estudiantil-fue lo que mascullo un alumno mientras se retiraba.

-Sí, no dejan a nadie divertirse-le secundo otro mientras miraba molesto al rubio.

Saji decidió ignorarlos y se volteo hacia la Mahou Shoujo.

-Y tú eres el familiar de un estudiante-fue la pregunta realizada por el [Peón] Sitri.

-Si-fue lo que respondió la chica mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Está bien-fue lo que le respondió Saji-Pero no debes andar vestida así-

-Ehhh?-se quejó la pelinegra-Pero este traje es parte de mi trabajo-

Saji solo forzó una sonrisa y en ese momento Issei decidió intervenir para evitar que Saji la cagara.

-Hey Saji-saludo el castaño-Trabajando duro eh?-se burló el castaño.

-Cállate Hyoudo-le respondió Saji con molestia.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera responderle la puerta del gimnasio se abrió abruptamente.

-Saji, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto Sona entrando al gimnasio.

-Oh, Kaicho yo solo…-

-Sona-chan te encontré-dijo la Mahou Shoujo.

Sona se tensó al reconocerla.

-¿Podría ser…-comenzó Issei.

-una conocida tuya?-finalizo Saji.

-Sona-chan, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la Mahou Shoujo acercándose demasiado a la morena-Estas sonrojada, al fin te has reunido con tu hermana mayor. ¡Creo que deberías estar mucho más feliz de verme! No me molestaría abrazarnos y tener algo de acción Yuri-Yuri, en donde dices "Onee-Sama" y yo digo "So-tan" ¿sabes?-

A pesar de estar siempre seria, se notaba que Sona estaba nerviosa.

-"Onee-Sama"-pregunto Issei.

-Serafall Leviatán-Sama, uno de los Yondai Maou y la hermana mayor de Kaicho-dijo Saji-Aunque es la primera vez que la veo-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-De hecho estabas súper ultra feliz de ver a tu hermana mayor, ¿verdad?-

-Ugh…-

-Serafall-sama vino por el Día de Padres ¿verdad?-dijo Saji respetuosamente.

-¡Si! ¡Sona-chan es tan mala! ¡No me dijo nada acerca del Día de los Padres!-

Sona desvió la mirada.

-¡Estaba devastada! ¡Estaba tan molesta que iba a atacar el cielo!-

-No sé si estas bromeando o no-dijo Issei

-Disculpa, él es el chico que tiene a Ddraig, el hijo de Gaster oji-san-

-Yo, s-si-dijo Issei- Es un placer conocerla, soy WingDings Issei-

Ante el cambio del apellido, Sona alzo una ceja curiosa.

-Un gusto en conocerte, cuando me entere de lo que paso aquí con Kokabiel vine tan rápido como pude, pero al llegar ya había pasado todo, y no pude estar cuando Sirzechs-chan hablo contigo-se disculpó Serafall-¡Soy Serafall Leviatán, una Maou!-luego puso una pose cursi guiñando el ojo derecho-¡Dime Levi-tan ¿Si?!-

-S-si-

-Una cosa más-le dijo Serafall-¿Dónde está Gaster oji-san?-

-Estoy aquí Serafall-dijo el hombre mientras hacía notar su presencia.

Sona se dio vuelta para ver al supuesto padre de Issei.

-¿Cómo estas Gaster oji-san?-pregunto la enérgica Maou.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-le respondió Gaster-Veo que aun usas ese traje-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Es lo último en moda-

-Oh, ya veo, entonces debo actualizarme-

Los demás solo veían la escena de cerca.

-Hey Saji, cuando Kokabiel vino, Kaicho no llamo a su hermana, pero no fue por que no se llevaban bien ¿verdad?-

-Por lo visto no es así…es mas pienso que ella hubiese gritado "mi hermanita está siendo atacada por los Ángeles Caídos" y comenzado una guerra-dijo Saji.

-Cielos…ya no soporto mas-exclamo Sona saliendo corriendo del lugar muerta de la vergüenza.

-¡Espera Sona-chan!-Serafall empezó a perseguir a Sona.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-

-¡No Sona-chan!-

-Debo ir a apoyar a Kaicho-dijo Saji.

-S-Si, ¡Buena suerte-dijo Issei mientras tenía una gota en la nuca como todos los demás.

-Veo que las familias de los Maous siguen siendo especiales, ¿verdad Issei?-

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo Issei-Pero la nuestra es más especial-

-Nunca dudes de eso-

Ambos empezaron a reír ligeramente bajo la mirada alegre de Zeoticus y Sirzechs y también de la mirada confundida de Rias y Asia.

-Lamento arruinar el hermoso recuerdo familiar-interrumpió Sirzechs-Pero Gaster nos dejó reunirnos en tu casa para beber y ver los videos, no hay problema ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no-dijo Issei.

Rias tenía una expresión de disgusto pero rápidamente la quito, que es lo peor que podría pasar.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyoudo-Sala-Horas más tarde**

-Oh! Mirad, mirad! Rias se ve adorable en esta toma-exclamo Zeoticus divertido, sentado junto a Sirzechs, Gaster e Issei, con Grayfia de pie tras ellos, frente al televisor.

-¿Otro traguito?-pregunto el pelirrojo mayor sosteniendo una botella de sake.

-Venga!-exclamo el peliblanco alzando su copa.

-Buchou, ¿es correcto que Ise-san tome alcohol?-pregunto Asia confundida.

-Issei-kun no puede embriagarse…Y estamos en una celebración-respondió Sirzechs, ligeramente sonrojado y sonriente.

-Ahora viene cuando Rias tiene que salir a responder a la pizarra-exclamo Zeoticus señalando la pantalla.-Se ve muy tierna!-

-…-la cara de la pelirroja dejaba en vergüenza a su cabello.

-Cierto, este es el video de Ría-tan en su clase de Matemática-exclamo Sirzechs levantándose, cambiando el DVD, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

-¡NO!-chillo Rias avergonzada-Esto es un infierno….uno como jamás había visto antes!-apretando con fuerza el final de su falda, sonrojada como un tomate, temblando como una hoja.

-Ahora viene, ahora viene!-exclamo Zeoticus contento-Aquí es cuando nuestra pequeña Rias levanta su mano y responde a la pregunta del profesor!-

-¡Que adorable!-chillaron Zeoticus, Sirzechs, Gaster e Issei al unísono, contentos y orgullosos, con un Issei mirando divertido a la pelirroja.

-¡Se acabó! No puedo soportarlo más!-exclamo la pelirroja levantándose del sofá, tomando dos cojines arrojándoselos a Sirzechs e Issei a la cara-Onii-sama, Ise bakas!-

Abochornada salió corriendo de la sala, subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso.

-Au…-murmuro el castaño quitándose el cojín de la cara, bajo la mirada divertida de su padre.

PAMMMMM

-AYYYYYY-gruñeron el grupo de hombres al recibir un golpe del abanico de papel, cortesía de Grayfia.

-Y tu-murmuro la peliplatino –Arriba por la señorita!-señalo la sirvienta al pasillo mirando al castaño serio.

-¿Yo?-pregunto el castaño sorprendido.

-No me haga contarle su secretito a la señorita…-

-Ok ok, no hace falta la amenaza-dijo nerviosamente Issei levantándose y yendo hacia las escaleras bajo la mirada divertida de los hombre y de la mirada confusa de la rubia.

El castaño encontró a la pelirroja sentada en el suelo, abrazada a sus rodillas, frente a la puerta del dormitorio compartido.

Tenía los mofletes inflados.

Se notaba que la chica estaba bastante disgustada.

-Bucho, no se quede ahí sentada… ¿Quieres entrar en la habitación?-propuso el chico.

Aceptando con un movimiento de cabeza, la chica entro a toda prisa.

Rias, sin detenerse siquiera a encender las luces corrió hacia la cama, lanzándose en plancha, abrazando la almohada, escondiendo su rostro en ella.

Issei camino hacia la cama sin prisas, tomando los delicados pies de la joven, quitándole los zapatos reglamentarios del uniforme.

-Buchou no subas a la cama con los zapatos…-sonriendo al ver como la chica le dejaba hacer, retirando los suyos propios, subiendo desde uno de los laterales, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama, sentado junto a la pelirroja.

Acariciando el hermoso cabello carmesí, tranquilizándola un poco.

-…-

-Buchou, se ha enfadado?-

-…-

Bueno, yo creo que su familia es buena gente-dijo Issei-A decir verdad me hubiera gustado que mi familia la conociera-

-Ise-llamo la pelirroja, atrayendo la atención del mencionado-Quien es tu verdadera familia?-pregunto Rias.

-Mi verdadera familia son los WingDings-respondió Issei con sinceridad.

-¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?-cuestiono la chica.

Issei ante esta pregunta se puso serio.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi Buchou-le dijo el castaño-Tengo muchos secretos que algún día le contare….solo sea paciente-

La pelirroja solo atino a asentir antes de que la habitación se llenara de nuevo en silencio.

-Por cierto Ise…-le llamo un poco dudosa la chica.

-¿Si?-

-¿Estas contento de haberme conocido?-le pregunto directamente la Gremory, mirando a los ojos del castaño.

-Pues…-

-Yo estoy sumamente feliz de haberte conocido-Lo interrumpió la pelirroja-Una vida sin ti se me hace imposible siquiera de imaginar…Piénsalo como un honor, tienes una gran cantidad de espacio en mi corazón, ¿sabes? Fuiste el primero que me vio, no como un objeto, un pedazo de carne o la heredera Gremory, incluso el ser tu jefa te resulto irrelevante. Me viste como la chica que soy al completo. Eso me hizo feliz-le dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Le dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Gracias-le agradeció Issei-Además no iba a dejarte con un imbécil como Raiser que solo quería una muñeca. Si vas a tener algún novio debe ser alguien que te vea mejor que eso-

-Bueno, ahora no voy a buscarme un novio, ¿sabes?-le comento observando detenidamente la reacción del chico.

-Ya veo…-respondió Issei.- ¿Pero no te dijeron que tenías que conseguir un marido?-

-Eso es verdad. Para la continuación de la casa, conseguir un yerno para la casa es importante. Por eso, decidí moldear el yerno de mi casa yo misma. Si tengo que hacerlo de cualquier manera, lograre a quien ame y apruebe y lo moldeare para que también encaje en el criterio del hogar Gremory–explico sonriente la pelirroja.

-Oh, ya entiendo… _Pobre desgraciado que tenga por novio_ -dijo y pensó el castaño **(Si supieras desgraciado…si supieras :v).**

-He pensado en mí ceremonia de matrimonio, ¿sabes? Estilo japonés sería bueno-dijo sonadora-Para la recepción, en algún lugar de Japón sería bueno. Quizás un lugar genial con un paisaje precioso y luego…

- _Realmente tiene todo previsto, ¿eh?-_ fue lo que pensó el castaño sonriendo _-¿Me pregunto cómo se verán vestidas de novia?-_

Mientras Issei estaba perdido imaginado quien sabe que, Rias aprovecho su distracción para rodear su cuello con los brazos y besarlo.

Eso pareció sacar de su trance a Issei.

Pronto, sus lenguas y labios se estaban saboreando el uno al otro, hasta que Rias se separó lentamente de él, dejando a Issei con varias neuronas fundidas y algo asustado.

-Eh….Auuuu…-se oyó un quejido, y a quien se vio era Asia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hey Asia. No me interrumpas cuando estoy siendo cariñosa con Issei. Estabamos disfrutando del tan esperado beso profundo…-se quejó Rias burlonamente.-Es difícil crear oportunidades, ¿sabes?-

-Solo…Buchou-san…es injusto.-se quejó ella a punto de llorar.

-El pájaro que caza temprano consigue el gusano. Lo aprendí en mi batalla contra Akeno.-se rio la chica del pelo carmesí.

Parecía que iban a empezar una pelea, hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Grayfia molesta y a unos Sirzechs mirando burlonamente a Issei asustándolo más.

-Basta, luchar no es bueno. Sobre todo delante del visitas, es imprudente-dijo separándolas con calma la criada demoniaca, aunque aún mantenía la mirada molesta.

-Eso es cierto, sería mala cosa-dijo Sirzechs entrando a la habitación.-Hay algo que tengo que hablar de nuevo. Rias, es la continuación de la charla de antes.-

Esto pillaba a Asia y a Issei, que acababa de recobrar el uso de sus neuronas, desconcertados, pero las próximas palabras del Maou les aclararon las cosas.

-Vamos a hablar del otro [Alfil].-

* * *

 **Al día siguiente-Academia Kuoh-Después de Clases**

-¿Aquí?-pregunto Issei frente a una puerta del viejo edificio, esta tenía varios sellos así como cadenas y candados que la reforzaban.

-En un principio no requería ningún sello, pero debido a su habilidad podría ser que escape de la habitación de mala gana. Pero aun así, él tiene un cierto temor: el contacto con el mundo exterior.

-En resumen, ¿es un Hikkikomori-dijo Issei

-Pero el que este allí adentro se debe a que tiene un poder muy peculiar-dijo Akeno, una joven de la edad de Rias de cabello negro, ojos violetas y un cuerpo que superaba en medidas a la Gremory, vestía el uniforme estándar de la academia, ella era la [Reina] de Rias

-¡¿En serio?!-

-Como si los contratos en secuencia, como si fuera una computadora-Kiba, un chico apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos grises, en resumen el prototipo de chico ideal; vestía el uniforme estándar de la academia solo que sin el chaleco, él era el primer [Caballero] de Rias.

-¿Pero qué tipo de poder tiene que es necesario que lo sellen?-pregunto Xenovia, joven de la edad de Asia e Issei de cabello azul, ojos amarillos y un cuerpo, que si bien no competía con el del [Rey] y [Reina] Gremory, se defendía bastante bien, vestia con el uniforme estándar de la academia, solo que sin la capa en los hombros.

Rias puso su mano sobre la puerta y un gran sello con el emblema Gremory apareció retirando los sellos al igual que los candados.

-El sello fue removido-dijo Koneko con una voz neutra, ella una joven un año menor que Issei de cabello platinado adornado por un broche de gato y unos ojos amarillos parecidos a los de un gato y un cuerpo digno de una loli **(Muérete ONU :V)** , vestia el uniforme estándar de la academia.

-Voy a abrir la puerta-fue lo que dijo la pelirroja tomando las manillas de esta.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO-fue el chillido femenino que se escuchó dentro del cuarto.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto el castaño.

El junto con el resto entraron en la habitación, esta estaba completamente oscura, solamente iluminada por la luz que entraba por la puerta.

-Buenas tardes. Es bueno ver que estas bien-saludo Rias a…un ataúd, intentando sonar lo más amable posible.

-"¡¿Qué están haciendo?!"-pregunto la voz femenina proviniendo desde el ataúd.

-Ara Ara, el sello ha sido eliminado, ¿sabes? Eres capaz de salir ahora, ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta?-pregunto suavemente la morena acercándose lentamente al ataúd, levantando la tapa.

-¡No quiero! ¡Me gusta estar aquí! ¡Ahí afuera es aterrador!- fue lo que dijo la chica dentro del ataúd; al parecer de la edad de Koneko, era rubia, de ojos color violeta con unas orejas extrañas, pues terminaban en punta, vestia el uniforme estándar de la academia.

-Oh?! ¡Una rubia extranjera como Asia!-dijo Issei emocionado pero…-Esperen!...sé que es descortés de mi parte preguntar esto…pero… ¿Eres un chico?-pregunto el castaño.

Todos quedaron perplejos por la pregunta del castaño.

-Si-respondió el otro [Alfil].

-¿Issei-kun como lo supiste?-pregunto Kiba.

-Digamos que conozco a alguien que paso por la etapa de la "pubertad" y se empezó a interesar por las cosas de chicas-respondió el castaño con pesadez al recordar a cierto príncipe y cuando lo encontró probándose la ropa de sus hermanas…ese día se traumo y consiguió un sirviente personal…fue taannnn divertido.

Esta respuesta les saco una gota en la nuca a todos.

-Ufufufufu, su pasatiempo es travestirse-dijo Akeno.

-Este chico es Gasper Vladi, mi otro [Alfil]-dijo Rias mientras se acercaba al ahora conocido Gasper y lo abrazaba suavemente-Es un estudiante de primer año y antes de ser reencarnado era mitad vampiro.-

-V-vampiro?-pregunto Asia, ya que ella antes era de la Iglesia escucho hablar de esa raza.

-¿Eso es un vampiro?-cuestiono Issei señalando a Gasper.

-Auuu-lloriqueo Gasper, mientras que por un momento sus colmillos resplandecieron.

-¿Es en serio? ¡¿Qué pasa con este mundo?! ¡Un chico debe verse como un chico y no al revés!-

-Aunque realmente le queda-dijo la "única" rubia del grupo.

-¡Justamente por eso es impactante!-se quejó Issei mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, sintiendo la mirada divertida de su padre en su espalda-Por cierto ¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto el castaño acercándose al travesti.

-P-por-porque esta ropa es linda-respondió Gasper de manera muy femenina.

-¡No lo digas de esa forma! Ah…creí que podría ver a dos hermosas extranjeras rubias-

-No digas tus sueños repugnantes abiertamente-le reprocho Koneko

-…-Issei solo se quedó callado sintiendo sus pecados recorrerle su espalda ante la mirada de muerte que le lanzaba la loli.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono el travelo.

-Ah, disculpa si me presente tarde. Soy WingDings Issei, único [Peón] de Rias Gremory-se presentó Issei mientras que los que no saben de su cambio de apellido lo miraron raro-¿Qué?-

-Así que es cierto-dijo Kiba-

-¿Qué cosa es cierta?-

-Hay un rumor que se esparció en la mañana-respondió Akeno-Dicen que un hombre apuesto entro a tu aula y aseguro ser tu padre nunca lo confirmamos, bueno, hasta ahora-

-¿Qué otros secretos nos escondes sempai?-pregunto Koneko al castaño.

Issei solo se limitó a ver serio a todos los del grupo, sorprendiéndolos por el cambio tan brusco de actitud.

-Como le dije a Buchou ayer, tengo muchos secretos que algún día os contare-se limitó a decir Issei mientras todos se le quedaban mirando.

Ante esta respuesta toda la habitación se llenó de un silencio tenso.

-Cambiando de tema-dijo la pelirroja-Gasper salgamos ¿sí?-pregunto amablemente Rias.

-¡NO QUIERO!-se negó el travesti.

-Vamos, no pasa nada-el castaño cometió el error de tomar a Gasper del brazo.

-¡AHHHHH!-

FLASH

Con un destello Gasper desapareció y se encontraba en un lugar diferente.

-No te enojes, no te enojes, por favor no me golpees-suplico Gasper.

-¿Detuvo…el tiempo?-pregunto Issei con incredulidad.

Ante esa pregunta las personas que sabían del poder del travesti voltearon a verlo sorprendidos…de nuevo.

-Sí, ese es el poder de su [Sacred Gear] **[Forbidden Balor View]** -respondió la morena-Una herramienta llamada el ojo del mundo-

-En resumen, altera la relación entre el tiempo, pareciendo que se tele transporta-dijo la pelirroja-Pero Ise, ¿Cómo supiste cuál era su poder si solo nosotros conocemos el poder de su [Sacred Gear]?-cuestiono Rias.

-Tengo mis métodos-respondió el aludido con una sonrisa algo arrogante mientras los demás veían que su ojo izquierdo brillaba de un color rojo por un instante.

Rias empezó a tener un dolor de cabeza, cuando Issei y el resto perdieron de vista a Gasper….de nuevo.

-¡No me gusta que conversen sobre mí!-exclamo una caja en la esquina.

-Ah…Gasper… ¿podrías salir de la caja?-pregunto Issei acercándose a la caja-Es algo raro tener una conversación así.

-Buchou, es hora-informo Akeno.

-Ya veo-respondió la pelirroja-Yuto ven con nosotras, mi Onii-sama dice que quiere saber más de tu [Balance Breaker]-

-Hai Buchou-respondió el rubio colocándose al lado de su ama.

Detrás de Rias apareció un círculo mágico de transporte siendo este de un color carmesí con el emblema Gremory.

-Ise, Koneko, Asia y Xenovia cuiden de Gasper-fue lo último que se escuchó de la pelirroja, pues ya había desaparecido del círculo mágico.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Issei hablo.

-Bueno yo me voy-dijo Issei mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras-Los veo luego-

-Espera Ise-san, Bucho dijo que viéramos a Gasper-dijo Asia en un intento de detenerlo.

-Si lo sé,-respondió Issei volteándose a verlos-Pero le prometí a mi papa que iría a dar un paseo para que conozca la ciudad-

-P-pero-

-Asia, si me dejas ir te daré un pase exclusivo a mi cama durante una semana-dijo el castaño en un desesperado intento para que lo deje ir.

Nadie dijo nada, las dos y medio chicas **(Por media chica me refiero a Gasper)** pensaron que no sirvió de nada en cambio Issei se mostraba confiado y la razón era…

PUM

Asia se había desmayado con la cara como un tomate y los ojos en espiral mientras susurraba cosas inentendibles.

Ante esta acción a todos, y cuando me refiero a "todos" hablo de las chicas, la sombra que estaba allí y a ustedes que leyeron esto, les salió una gota en la nuca al ver tal reacción.

Issei solo sonrió divertido mientras reanudaba su camino ante las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros.

-Vuelvo más tarde, además no le comenten nada a Buchou ¿sí?-fue lo único que dijo mientras desaparecía del lugar.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh-Entrada**

Nos encontramos en la entrada de la academia donde el castaño esperaba a su padre.

-Te divertiste-fue la pregunta que Issei hizo a aparentemente a la nada.

-Claro que si-fue la respuesta de una figura que salía de las sombras.

-Me alegro-dijo el castaño-Pero hazme un favor…-

-Que no le diga a tu princesa-respondió divertida la figura mientras se colocaba a la luz del sol revelando a Gaster-Por supuesto-

Y ante esta respuesta el castaño sonrió satisfecho mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba su caminata al lado de su padre.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh-Patio**

Dos horas más tarde Issei regresaba del paseo con su padre.

-Fue divertido, los chistes de papa siguen siendo _Sans_ asionales-dijo Issei mientras se dirigía al viejo edificio-Espero pronto _Gaster-le_ una broma-

Issei estaba a punto de reírse de su propio chiste hasta que…

-¡NOOOOOO!-se escuchó el "varonil" grito de Gasper.

-¿Qué mierdas…?-fue la pregunta que hizo Issei al aire.

-¡Vamos, corre! ¡Si disminuyes la velocidad serás rebanado por Durandal!-

Issei se quedó estatico, la razón, Xenovia perseguía a Gasper con Durandal en mano mientras este corría por su vida derramando lágrimas a montones.

-¡¿Por qué haces algo como esto?!-exclamo lloroso el Dhampiro mientras se detenía, puesto que Xenovia lo había dejado tranquilo.

-¡Un alma saludable, habita en una mente y cuerpo saludable! ¡Primero mejoraremos tu resistencia!-exclamo Xenovia con una sonrisa.

- _Dile eso a Sans-_ pensó Issei divertido mientras observaba la escena.

-Oh! Ise-san no lo había visto venir-fue lo que dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba al mencionado-¿Cómo le ha ido en su paseo?-

-Me ha ido muy bien, gracias por preguntar Asia-dijo Issei mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia mientras esta se sonrojaba y disfrutaba de la caricia.

-¡No aguanto más! ¡Ya no puedo dar ningún paso!-exclamo Gasper, llamando la atención de los dos.

-Gya-kun toma-dijo Koneko con un manojo de ajos en mano-Si comes esto estarás mejor inmediatamente-

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Odio el ajooooooo!-Gasper empezó a correr por su vida….otra vez.

-Te guste o no, es importante comer-dijo la albina persiguiendo al pobre Gasper.

-Koneko-chan parece estar divirtiéndose-dijo Asia.

-Y pensar que Koneko-chan molestara a alguien…-

-Así que el escandalo es por ustedes Hyoudo-dijo Saji acercándose al grupo vestido de jardinero.

-Ah, Saji-

-Eh venido a ver quién es el hikikomori del club de Rias-sempai-Saji se fijó en Gasper y se emocionó-Oh! ¡Una hermosa rubia!-

-Saji lamento matar tus ilusiones pero…es un chico-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa muy pequeña en su cara.

Ante esto el rubio se derrumbó con una aura morada a su alrededor.

-¿En serio? ¿Existen palabras así de crueles en este mundo?-exclamo Saji.

-Te comprendo perfectamente compañero-

-Wow, así que los pequeños demonios están haciendo una fiesta aquí-dijo una voz

Todos voltearon hacia el bosque que estaba a sus espaldas viendo a la persona que les hablo.

Era un hombre joven de cabello negro con mechas doradas, ojos violetas y una yukata café, cosa que le daba cierto atractivo por su rostro de facciones afiladas.

Issei inmediatamente reconoció a este hombre.

-¿Un conocido tuyo Ise-san?-

-Hola Akuma-kun, ¿O debería decir [Sekiryuutei]. Te ves bien-

-Azazel-fue lo único que dijo el aludido mientras materializaba el [Boosted Gear] y su ojo izquierdo brillaba levemente en rojo.

Con esas palabras todos se tensaron, Xenovia empuño fuertemente a Durandal, Koneko se puso su guantes y Saji saco su [Absorpcion Line].

-H-Hyoudo, por Azazel te refieres a…-

-El mismo…de hecho me he encontrado con el varias veces. _-_ dijo el castaño- _Mas veces de las que debería.-_

-Jejeje, ustedes no pueden ver a alguien y ya creen que es una batalla.-dijo el caído-Además, aun con todos ustedes no me podrían hacer nada.-

-¡¿Qué estas tramando?!-

-Solo salí a dar un paseo-respondió Azazel-Por cierto, ¿El portador de la espada Sacro-Demoniaca esta por aquí?-

-Kiba no está aquí- dijo Issei-Si tu objetivo es mi compañero…-

[Boost]

- **Pasaras un mal rato-** finalizo su amenaza el castaño mientras su ojo izquierdo brillaba mas intensamente.

En ese momento todos, especialmente Azazel, sintieron sus pecados arrastrarse por su espalda.

-Entiendo, entiendo, el poseedor de la Senmaken no está aquí disculpen-se disculpó Azazel-Oye tú, el vampiro detrás del árbol-

Gasper se asustó ante la mención de su nombre.

- **[Forbidden Balor View]** ese [Sacred Gear] sin género, aumentara su riesgo de acuerdo al límite de su usuario-dijo el caído-Tu, el chico de la [Absorpcion Line]-

-¿Qué?-

-Conecta tu línea al vampiro, con ella podrá controlar su [Sacred Gear]-

-¿Mi [Sacred Gear] puede hacer eso?-

-¿Qué no lo sabes?, estos chicos de ahora, no tratan de comprender sus [Sacred Gear]-dijo Azazel con resignación-La tuya forma parte de los cuatro [Sacred Gear] que conforman al [Prision Dragon] Vvitra, eso puede servir como palanca de activación para la combinación de las partes-

-¿En serio puede hacer eso?-

-También hay otro método más simple: Beber la sangre del [Sekiryuutei]-

El travesti se asustó ante la idea.

-Después de todo beber sangre es un pre-requisito para un vampiro, bueno prueben el resto ustedes mismo, adiós-

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué fingiste ser mi contratista y nos dices todo esto?-

-Ese es… mi pasatiempo- con eso Azazel se marchó.

-Así que, ¿Ese es el líder de los ángeles caídos? ¡Qué hombre tan impredecible!- dijo Xenovia relajándose un poco.

Issei no despego su mirada del caído, pensando que ese tipo tenía muchos misterios.

- _Pero quien soy yo para juzgar…yo también tengo los mios-_ penso el castaño.

* * *

Ya de noche en el gimnasio de la academia Kuoh, Issei y el resto improvisaron un nuevo entrenamiento para Gasper, basándose en lo que dijo Azazel.

-¡Aquí vamos!- exclamo Issei sosteniendo un balón de voleibol.

-S-si- respondió Gasper, el… traía el uniforme de gimnasia femenino… y con la línea de Saji conectada a la cabeza.

-¡Aquí va, Gasper!- Issei arrojo el balón contra Gasper.

Cuando el balón estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Gasper.

-Kyaaa-

FLASH.

Usando su Sacred Gear Gasper escapo… de nuevo.

-Oh se desvaneció- dijo Saji asombrado.

-Se supone que detendría la pelota, esa habilidad es inútil si nos detiene a nosotros también- se quejó Issei.

-Estaba tratando de escapar otra vez- Koneko atrapo y arrastro a Gasper para entrenar otra vez.

-Lo sientoooo-

-¿Es muy difícil para él?- pregunto Xenovia.

-Debe ser complicado con su habilidad- dijo Asia.

-Tal vez tenga mucho poder almacenado. Saji, ¿podrías absorber más de su poder?-

-No hay problema- la línea comenzó a resplandecer con un color purpura.

-¡Kyaaa!- y Gasper chico de manera muy poco masculina… otra vez!

-Perdón por pedirte que ayudes en esto-

-No te preocupes, así puedo utilizar un poco mi nueva habilidad-

-Cierto, Azazel dijo algo extraño ¿Qué fue? ¿Chupar mi sangre?-

-¡No, odio la sangreee!- se quejó Gasper.

-¡Eres un vampiro no! ¡Acaso ustedes no viven de chupar!- dijo Issei.

-Hyoudou eso sonó extraño-

-Lo sé disculpen por eso-

-¡Odio la sangre! ¡No soporto su sabor!-

-Un vampiro inútil- dijo Koneko.

-Whaaa, Koneko-chan me está molestando-

El recién llegado no causaba más que problemas.

-Esto será complicado- dijo Xenovia.

* * *

Las cosas no terminaron bien al final.

-Gasper podrías salir- dijo Rias al lado del castaño.

-¡El exterior es aterrador!- Grito Gasper desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Buchou-

-¿Qué sucede Ise?-

-¿Porque Gasper le tiene tanto miedo al exterior?- pregunto Issei.

-Hay un motivo-

-¿Un motivo?-

-Su padre es un vampiro pura sangre, pero su madre era humana- comenzó a contar Rias –Los vampiros valoran más su linaje que los demonios, Gasper fue discriminado por miembros de su propia familia-

Issei escuchaba atentamente lo que la pelirroja decía, pudo entender que ese chico tuvo una vida dura…después de todo el vivio algo similar

-Vino al mundo humano solo para ser tratado como un monstruo, además, con la habilidad de detener el tiempo y no puede controlarla, las personas lo odiaban-

-Nadie quería acercarse a él… ¿verdad?- pregunto Issei.

-Si, en cierto punto es como Asia… sabemos que el no utilizaría su habilidad para el mal- dijo Rias.

-No quiero esta habilidad, todos se quedan quietos, es por eso que temen y lo odian. ¡Yo tampoco la quiero! ¡No quiero ver las caras paralizadas de los demonios, mis amigos otra vez!- exclamo Gasper lloroso desde su habitación.

-… Buchou… déjame ayudarle con Gasper-

-¿Por qué, Ise?-

-Me siento mal por él, de alguna forma tratare de ayudarlo-dijo Issei con una mirada plagada de **Determinación.**

-Está bien, confió en ti-dijo Rias marchándose en un círculo mágico.

-¡Gasper! ¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas ¿me oíste?!- exclamo Issei sentándose frente a la puerta.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde Issei estaba recostado sobre la puerta, aun esperando que Gasper saliera.

-Hey- llamo Issei.

Gasper no respondió.

-¿Le temes a las Sacred Gear y a nosotros?- pregunto Issei –Yo tengo el que se supone es el dragón mas fuerte- dijo Issei mirando su brazo izquierdo.

-Para serte honesto, cada vez que utilizo ese poder, siento como si una parte de mi cuerpo se convirtiera en otra cosa…- Issei se tomo un momento para decir sus siguientes palabras –pero… quiero continuar sin que nadie me detenga-

-P-podrías perder algo preciado para ti por culpa de ese poder- dijo Gasper entrando en la conversación -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de continuar?-

-Soy un idiota, no entiendo las cosas complicadas pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-No quiero perder algo importante para mí por ser débil-dijo Issei-Mi debilidad provoco que Buchou perdiera el [Rating Game], y por esa debilidad tuve que sacrificar un brazo para traerla devuelta… _Aunque también causo que ellas salieran lastimadas-_ dijo/pensó el castaño tristemente.

-T-también escuche de esa batalla- dijo Gasper asomándose un poco por la puerta-Tal vez… si hubiera estado ahí… podríamos haber evitado que Buchou-san perdiera-

-No estoy tratando de culparte, fue nuestra propia debilidad lo que ocasiono eso… hay cosas en esta vida que no podemos arreglar aunque quisiéramos, solo hay que seguir adelante sin lamentarse por nada, las cosas serán distintas desde ahora ¿verdad?-

-Pero solo les causare problemas a todos ustedes-

-Yo no te considero un problema-

Gasper se sorprendió por esas palabras.

-Eres mi Kouhai, un demonio y… mi amigo-

-Sempai-

-No tienes porque preocuparte- dijo Issei revolviendo el pelo del pequeño-Me desharé de tus miedos-

Gasper lo miro fijamente

-Pero…-

-Oye, ¿quieres tomar un poco de mi sangre?-

-Ah-

-Así podrás controlar tu habilidad un poco mejor y-

-¡Me asusta!- exclamo Gasper apretando el muñeco de felpa que sostenía –Tengo miedo de chupar la sangre de algo que está vivo, ya es difícil limitarse a beber bolsas de sangre algunas veces. ¡Mis poderes ya son aterradores!, si me vuelvo mas fuerte yo, yo…-

-Tu poder no es algo a lo que debas temer, podrá tener sus bajas el detener el tiempo… pero también tiene sus ventajas-

-Cómo cuáles?-

-Uhm…- Issei trato de pensar algunas –Podrías ayudar a alguien que esté en graves problemas, podrías copiar en un examen del cual no estudiaste nada. ¡Incluso podría servir para tocar Oppais!- exclamo Issei –Ah! Disculpa mi imaginación de salió de control-

-Eres muy amable, sempai-

-Uh?-

-Nadie me había dicho nada parecido, incluso me diste ejemplos-

-Bueno… no es como si fueran muy buenos ejemplos tampoco-

-Solía pensar que mi habilidad solo podía ser odiada-

-¡Recibimos Sacred Gear! ¡Si es nuestro destino inevitable, entonces debemos pensar en eso positivamente! ¡¿Acaso planeas pasar toda tu vida maldiciendo tu destino?!-

-Ah!-

-¡Si le tienes miedo a tu poder! ¡Entonces vuélvete fuerte y luego más fuerte que eso y contrólalo para que así no vuelvas a pasar por eso!-

-… Gracias Sempai, me dice un poco de coraje-

-Si pude ayudarte es suficiente para mi… aunque lo de detener el tiempo para sobar Oppais creo que deberíamos discutirlo más-

-Jajaja, eres divertido Sempai-

-Eso crees?-

-Parece que ya pudiste romper el hielo con Gasper-kun- dijo Kiba regresando ya.

-Oh Kiba, ¿ya acabaste con lo que quería Sirzechs-sama?-

-Sí, todo está listo-

-Ya veo-

En ese momento las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, Xenovia, Asia y Koneko también vinieron a ayudar.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Veo que están hablando muy amigablemente- dijo Xenovia.

-¿Huh? ¿Que las trae por aquí?-

-Nos sentimos mal por dejarte solo cuidando a Gasper-kun- dijo Asia.

-Tratamos de pensar en algo que pudiéramos hacer-

-¿P-por mí?-

-Gya-kun, también es nuestro compañero-

-¡K-Koneko-chan!- exclamo ilusionado Gasper.

-Toma unos regalos- Koneko le lanzo más ajos.

-¡Ajooo noooo!- Gasper salto del miedo y en ese momento Xenovia le puso una bolsa de papel en la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal?-

-¿Huh? Esto es relajante. Esto se siente muy bien-

-¿Qué?- dijo Kiba confundido.

-Fue idea de Asia-sempai-

-¿Asia?- pregunto Issei.

-N-no, yo también no soy muy buena hablando con la gente directamente, pero por teléfono no tengo problemas, de cierta forma puede ser buena idea ocultar tu cara-

-Ahí fue cuando recordé estas cosas- Xenovia saco los condones otra vez.

-¡¿Aun cargas con eso?!- exclamo Issei quitándoselos enseguida.

-"Podemos cubrir su cabeza con algo", pensé-

-Que tal, se me ve bien?- pregunto Gasper acercándose, un resplandor rojizo salió de los agujeros de los ojos y su forma de caminar como zombi no ayudaba

Eso espanto a Asia.

- _Donde está la_ _ **Pistola Vacía**_ _y el_ _ **Cuchillo Real**_ _cuando se le necesita_ \- pensó el castaño.

-B-bueno sin duda te ves diferente- dijo Kiba.

-Sí, infunde miedo en la pervertida dentro de mí- dijo Xenovia –Como sea es impresionante… creo-

-Esto es genial. Me encanta- exclamo Gasper… caminando como zombi de nuevo.

-ahora que lo pienso, por primera vez, creo que eres impresionante- dijo Issei.

-¡Enserio!- exclamo Gasper ilusionado -¡Dejarme esto puesto podría aumentar mi prestigio como vampiro!-

- _No estoy seguro...-_ pensó Issei.

-Gracias a todos-

Y la tarde paso entre risas y juegos mientras Gaster observaba a su hijo divertirse.

* * *

 **-¿?-**

Nos encontramos en el mismo cuarto que antes pero ahora estaba iluminado mostrando a una figura vestida con una túnica negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo mientras miraba con sus intensos ojo rojos la bola de cristal.

-Error-dijo la figura aparentemente a la nada.

 **-Que sucede-** dijo una figura pequeña vestida con una chaqueta negra con la capucha puesta y una remera roja debajo, con unos shorts de igual color que la chaqueta con una franja azul oscuro a los costados y en sus pies unos tenis negro con detalles rojos, mientras salía de una fisura proveniente de una de las paredes del cuarto.

 **-** Necesito que me hagas un favor-

 **-¿Qué favor seria?-** pregunto Error con su voz distorsionada.

 **-** Necesito que vigiles a algunas personas-respondió la figura mientras buscaba algo dentro de la túnica.

Una vez lo encontró lo saco, mostrando así cinco fotografías.

- **Oh-** dijo Error mientras cogía las fotos- **DragonFell…DragonSwap…EchoTale…OuterTale…y ReaperTale…porque quieres que los vigile?-**

-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo grande va a pasar…y creo que el causante será uno de estos universos alternativos-

Error solo sonrió divertido.

 **-Está bien, pero me debes una-** respondió Error mientras abría una fisura nueva en la pared.

 **-** Claro-dijo la figura-Una cosa más…

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

-Te pido que no hagas destrozos y…si ves a Core!Issei le digas que venga-

 **-No hay problema-** dicho esto, desapareció por la fisura.

La figura solo se dio la vuelta volviendo a mirar la esfera de cristal.

-Solo espera un poco mas-murmuro-Pronto te reunirás con ellos…es una promesa-

Dicho esto la pantalla se oscureció.

* * *

 **Heya!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, pues me esforcé mucho para hacer este cap.**

 **A decir verdad tenía pensado alargarlo hasta donde comenzaba la reunión pero me dije a mi mismo que para no perder la esencia haría la entrega de Ascalon, la reunión y la batalla de Issei vs. Vali en el prox. Cap.**

 **Ahora los significados de los ***

 ***: Tomemos en cuenta que al principio de la serie recién empezó a cursar segundo.**

 ****: Asriel tiene 17 y Chara, Frisk y los demás 16**

 *****: Literalmente significa "Niña de Amor", los fans de Undertale lo entenderan y los que no pues...dentro de unos capitulos se los cuento :v (agradezco a Miguel-sempai por el nombre).**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Hace una hermosa noche alli afuera-empezó a recitar el peliblanco frente a una armadura blanca con orbes azules.-Las parejas saliendo, los niños riendo-con cada palabra la voz del peliblanco se tornaba más fria, sorprendiendo a los presentes en el progreso.-En noches asi, personas como tu...-se detuvo por un momento dejando en suspenso a todos-¡DEBERIAN PUDRIRSE EN EL ABISMO!-finalizo el peliblanco mientras sus ojos tomaban un color negro mientras lagrimas negras salian de estos y en su cuenca izquierda brillaba una pupila de color rojo intenso que ardia con furia e ira.**

 **Ante estas palabras la armadura blanca se puso en guardia esperando el ataque de su rival.**

 **-¿Quieres pasar un mal rato?-fue la pregunta lanzada por el peliblanco mientras chasqueaba los dedos y detras de el hacian acto de presencia lo que parecian ser cuatro craneos de dragón que tenian los ojos de igual manera que su invocador.**

 **Frente a la armadura blanca aparecio un extraño recuadro que decia:** _ **Sientes tus pecados arrastrarse por tu espalda.**_

 **Quizas no fue buena idea unirse a la [Khaos Brigade] despues de todo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Saber que si le gano a mi rival la paz se firmara...¡Me llena de DETERMINACION!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **See ya**

 **Dejen reviews.**


	4. ¡Hakuryuukou vs Sekiryuutei!

**Heya! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Soy Eien y les traigo el capítulo 4 de DragonTale, les doy un adelanto…habrán muchas peleas, eso es todo ahora pasemos a los reviews.**

 **Nico48825:v**.

 **Irashi Uzumaki859:** Gracias por tu review y en este cap se resuelven algunas dudas y vienen otras más.

 **Morde The Cat:** Muchas gracias, y aquí tienes la conti :3.

 **Danmaku-Overlord:** Pues aquí será mucho mejor, y de conocerla si la conozco, y sobre ponerla en mi fic…quien sabe.

 **RaconOmega98:** El que Gaster tenga el cabello blanco se debe a que esta "humanizado" y con Echotale…déjame decirte que el que morirá no es G!Sans :v.

 **Eien: Que raro, Miguel-sempai no comento…buehhh ha de estar ocupado-dijo el autor.**

 **Eien esperó a que el cap se suba…hasta que…**

 **BOOMMMM**

 **-¿¡QUE VERGAS!?-grito el pelirrojo al escuchar una explosión en la planta baja.**

 **El pelirrojo bajo corriendo la escalera de su casa hasta llegar a la sala, viendo que un auto atravesó la pared.**

 **-¡NO MAMES! ¡LA PARED ERA NUEVA!-grito enojado el autor mientras su cabello se levantaba simulando llamas.**

 **-Ouch…Sangre…mucha sangre…-se quejó una persona entre todo el humo que inundaba la sala.**

 **-¡¿QUIEN MIERDAS ERES?!-pregunto colérico el autor de este fic.**

 **-¿Quién soy yo?...bueno yo soy el que te ayudo a comenzar esta mierda-respondió la figura mientras de a poco se despejaba el humo.**

 **-Tú eres…Miguel-sempai-pregunto emocionado e incrédulo el pelirrojo.**

 **-El mismo-respondió el tal Miguel mientras el humo se disipaba por completo dejando ver la figura de un joven de cabellera castaña oscura con ojos del mismo color, vestía una sudadera negra, pantalones azules y zapatillas rojas.**

 **-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puedo creer que estés aquí-dijo emocionado el pelirrojo-Siéntete como en casa, más bien sube a mi cuarto a ver el capítulo mientras yo veo cómo arreglar esta mierda.-**

 **-Está bien tus mandas.-dijo Miguel mientras subía a la habitación con un bol gigantesco de palomitas y varias sodas, de donde lo saco…ni él lo sabe.**

 **-Chicos lean mientras yo arreglo esto, los leo abajo.-**

* * *

 **-Al día siguiente-Santuario a los alrededores de Kuoh-**

-Un santuario ¿en serio?-fue lo que mascullo el castaño mientras subia un montón de escalones-Un maldito o bendito o lo que sea santuario-dijo Issei fastidiado-¿Por qué Akeno-san me habrá citado aquí?-

El castaño por fin había llegado a la entrada del santuario donde le esperaba una persona conocida por todos.

-Bienvenido Ise-kun-saludo Akeno vestida con un traje de Miho blanco con rojo.

-Hola Akeno-san-devolvió el saludo el chico mientras se colocaba a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Siento llamarte así de repente-se disculpó la morena con su clásica sonrisa.

-No hay problema, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer-contesto el chico sonriente también-¿Qué tipo de trabajo es? ¿Y no tenía que venir también Buchou?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si tienes razón, Rias debía de haber venido pero Sirzechs-sama la llamo de último minuto para procurar que todo esté en orden para el encuentro-explico la morena con tranquilidad-En cuanto a la petición…Bueno, necesito que conozcas a la persona que está esperando arriba- le dijo mientras miraba a lo lejos por las escaleras, más allá del arco del templo.

-¿La persona de allí arriba?-pregunto con curiosidad el castaño.

La morena no pudo continuar debido a que la interrumpieron.

-Un placer conocerte WingDings Issei-kun-se oyó una voz en el cielo.

Cuando ambos alzaron la vista una luz dorada los cegó, luego cuando se detuvo pudieron observar a un hombre joven, de cabello largo rubio y unos ojos azules cual zafiros, vestido con una especie de armadura dorada con detalles rojos. Pero lo más resaltante era…

-¿Alas doradas y un halo sobre su cabeza?-exclamo Issei sorprendido.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Michael, líder de los ángeles-

* * *

Ya dentro del santuario, Issei y Akeno se encontraban arrodillados frente a Michael.

- _¿Por qué estás aquí Michael?-_ pensó Issei, pero un extraño sentimiento lo invadió.

 _-¿Qué? Mi cuerpo se siente raro, no, no puede ser, porque la trajo?-_ pensó el castaño asustado.

En ese momento un resplandor dorado apareció frente a Michael, cuando el resplandor se apagó, frente a él se encontraba una espada.

Una larga espada blanca, con un fino protector dorado con dos cruces en ambas puntas, con un delgado mango rojo, acabando con una punta dorada.

-WingDings Issei-kun-llamo Michael mientras miraba divertido al castaño.

-¿S-si?-

-Esta es una Dragon Slayer, en otras palabras una espada mata dragones: [Ascalon]-explico Michael

-Asesina de dragones?-el castaño le siguió el juego, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera.

-Una Dragon Slayer, es un arma que tiene un efecto aniquilador en cierto enemigo-

- _No me digas…_ Entonces lo que me daba escalofríos, ¿era eso?-

-La verdad, es que pensaba confiarte esta espada a ti-dijo Michael mientras miraba a Akeno disimuladamente, esperando que no se de cuenta de la farsa.

-¿A mí?-

-Creo que sería lo más correcto, alinearlo junto a tu [Boosted Gear], dentro de los portadores creo que eres el que más tasa de éxito tendría-

-Entiendo… pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Issei.

-Porque veo mucho potencial en ti-respondió Michael con una sonrisa que el castaño no se tragó.

- _Si claro, de seguro estaba causando estragos en el cielo y cuando viste la oportunidad de traérmela no lo dudaste ni un segundo-_ pensó Issei con molestia.

La espada se acercó a Issei, se puso de lado permitiéndole a Issei sujetarla por el mango.

-Una Seken y el [Sacred Gear]… ¿tal cosa es posible?-

-[Tal como el Sacred Gear, responde a los sentimientos de su portador, si lo deseas, todo podrá ser realizado]-respondió Ddraig a la pregunta de su portador.

-¿Si lo deseo?-

-[Aibou, concentra tu energía en el Boosted Gear]-

-Ok-

Issei tomo la espada por el mango.

-[Deja que esa energía se estabilice]-dijo Ddraig con un tono tranquilizador, pero por dentro se moría de la risa.

La espada así como la [Boosted Gear] comenzaron a emitir un resplandor, ambas resonaban en armonía.

Akeno y Michael miraban fijamente el momento.

-¡GHAAA!-grito Issei.

El resplandor rojo ilumino por completo el santuario, y cuando seso….

-¡Lo absorbió!-dijo Issei fingiendo sorpresa al observar como el filo de la espada salía del guantelete.

Michael al verificar que todo salió bien, dio una palmada.

-Bien, es el momento. Tengo que irme, Himejima-san ¿Me haría el favor de traerme esto?-le pido el arcángel a la chica con su típica sonrisa mientras le alcanzaba una lista.

-Por supuesto Michael-sama, volveré en un momento-dijo la morena mientras hacia una reverencia-Ise-kun te encargo el lugar-le pidió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Claro, ve con cuidado-le dijo el castaño sonriente, sin percatarse del sonrojo en las mejillas de su sempai…pero para cierta sombra y para el arcángel no pasó desapercibido.

La chica empezó a bajar por las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de los dos hombres.

-Ahora que Akeno-san se fue…salgan de una buena vez-dijo el castaño mirando alrededor.

-Hai Hai, tranquilo-contesto una voz conocida por todos.

De un árbol salieron tres sombras conocidas por todos.

-Karasu Tosaku **(Cuervo pervertido)** , Akage no rokudenashi **(Pelirrojo Bastardo)** , papa… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto el castaño.

Gaster y Michael se estaban aguantando las ganas de reír, mientras que los mencionados los miraban molestos.

-Bueno a lo que veníamos a hablar ¿no?-dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Michael que los observaba de forma indescifrable

-Claro…-contesto de inmediato el Arcángel para luego sonreír al regresar a ver al WingDings-Veras Ise-kun, queremos hablar contigo-le dijo claramente, desconcertando al castaño.

-¿Conmigo?-repitió el chico asombrado

-Sí, pero no como el [Peón] de mi hermana-explico el pelirrojo seriamente, claramente en modo "Negocios importantes"-Tampoco como el [Sekiryuutei]…queremos hablar contigo como…-

-El Embajador de los Monstruos-termino Azazel con una sonrisa ladina

El castaño se quedó en shock tras escucharlos, y por instinto volteo a ver a su padre que solo asintió con calma estando al lado del Ángel

-Ise-kun, iré al grano…-hablo el Maou capando la atención del chico-sé que lo que te diré es algo difícil de entender pero….Queremos que estés en la reunión de las 3 facciones, no, en este caso será de las 4 facciones-dijo firmemente mientras sus similares de las otras facciones asentían, haciendo que el desconcierto en el chico aumentara-Queremos que los monstruos también este en la reunión, y tú, como su embajador, tienes el mayor poder aquí-

-¡Eeeehhhh!-fue la exclamación del chico –Pero…pero…-quiso contestar el joven, pero el impacto de la noticia le impidió hablar, así que volteo a ver a su padre en busca de una respuesta.

-Yo intente decirles que no-comenzó a explicar el peliblanco-Originalmente pensé en Asgore, pero esta medio deprimido por el asunto de la boda-dijo Gaster con pena ajena, sacando una gota en su hijo-Luego me ofrecí a mí mismo, pero me había olvidado que me había ofrecido antes para hacer de mediador; así que tú fuiste la única variable-

-Okey…eso lo entiendo…-musito el chico intentando recuperar la compostura luego de la noticia

-Además de que hay otra cosa que tenemos que tratar contigo-comento el ángel caído con su tono despreocupado, captando la atención del castaño

-¿Qué es?-pregunto interesado el chico

-Veras, como te habrás dado cuenta, antes de la reunión, nosotros hemos estado haciéndonos presentes entre nosotros como prueba de confianza…creo-explico Azazel ignorando las miradas suspicaces de sus homónimos-Sin embargo…me di cuenta de que ciertamente llevo las de perder contigo…-siguió hablando sin importarle la mirada desconcertada que parecía haber quedado grabada en la cara del castaño desde el inicio de la conversación-veras, es cierto que nos conocimos, jugamos Call of Duty y hemos charlado un poco pero…bueno, Michael te acaba de devolver a [Ascalon]-…y tienes una relación muy profunda con la familia de Sirzechs-comento con doble sentido, sin importarle la mirada molesta del pelirrojo-así que siendo sinceros, me siento un poco mal por lo poco que he hecho para contigo…por lo que he decidido que para compensar ese hecho…te daré información y técnicas de "ellos" para que entrenes a tus amigos-afirmo con una sonrisa, disfrutando del desconcertado en las caras de todos

-¿Técnicas e Información de "ellos?-repitió Michael incrédulo-¿en qué estás pensando Azazel?-le pregunto con recelo

-Oh, no te confundas Michael, solo estoy pensando en nuestra protección-respondió de inmediato el despreocupado líder-no sé si lo sabes, pero últimamente un grupo terrorista ha estado empezando a hacer movimientos, se rumorea que tiene ayuda de muchos lados, no podemos descartar que incluso se encuentren monstruos con ellos…-antes de que el caído pudiera terminar su oración tuvo que saltar para evitar ser empalado por un montón de huesos salidos del suelo.

-Azazel-siseo el castaño peligrosamente-Con ese comentario…perdieron todo mi apoyo para la reunión-finalizo Issei mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Los tres hombres restantes le dirigieron una mirada molesta al caído que claramente decía "arréglalo".

Azazel, comprendiendo el mensaje, saco su as bajo la manga.

-Si te presentas en la reunión, te diré el paradero de Rizevim-dijo Azael con malicia, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes.

El castaño detuvo antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo, para luego reaparecer frente al caído para luego alzarlo por el cuello de la camisa.

-Dime donde esta ese bastardo-exigio el castaño.

Azazel ni se inmuto, en lugar de eso, le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Asiste y luego discutimos los terminos-

-Tch-bufo el castaño molesto soltandolo-Esta bien, ahora váyanse que Akeno-san no tardará en llegar.-

-Ise…-dijo Gaster.

-Ahora no pa'…en otra ocasión-

El peliblanco asintió antes de fusionarse con su propia sombra, a su vez el pelirrojo y el mechidorado se perdieron entre los matorrales.

-Aun no le dices-le reprocho el rubio.

-Aun no es el momento-

-Y cuando será ese momento?-

-Cuando me reuna con todos-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio que fue roto debido a un sonido de pasos provenientes de cierta [Reina] Gremory.

-Ya regrese-anuncio la chica extendiendo la bolsa para que el ángel la tomara-todo lo de la lista ya esta

-Gracias Himejima-san-contesto el rubio-Lamento haberte pedido que hicieras esto por mí-se disculpó el ángel sonriendo increíblemente sin mentir, ya que no se notó algún cambio en su aura y su halo no se perdió

-Descuide Michael-sama-le restó importancia la chica con su típica sonrisa

-Bueno, me tengo que ir…-anuncio el hombre empezando a iluminarse en luz dorada

-Ah…espera-le intento detener el WingDings de repente-Hay algo que quiero pedirle…

-Lo siento mucho, ya voy demasiado tarde, prometo escucharte después de la reunión-se disculpó el ángel antes de desaparecer dejando solos al [Peon] y a la [Reina] Gremory

Una vez el par se quedó solo en el templo, un extraño silencio se hizo presente entre los dos hasta que la chica hablo

-Ise-kun...-Llamó Akeno, causando que el castaño pegara un brinco

-¡¿S…Si?!-contesto nervioso el joven

-Quería hablar contigo en privado también. ¿Quieres un té?-le pregunto con su típica sonrisa, dejando en claro que no aceptaría una negación como respuesta

Poco después de pasar por una habitación de estilo japonés, ahora tomaban el té en una habitación que parecía una sala de ceremonia del té.

-Aquí, el té-le dijo la pelinegra sonriendo mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa -frente a ellos.

Ah, muchas gracias-contesto el joven tomando la bebida.

Entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio, que fue roto ante las palabras del castaño.

-Disculpa Akeno-san…-llamo el chico dejando el té en la mesa, captando la atención de la chica-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-le cuestiono, ya que llevaba un tiempo con esa pregunta en la cabeza, luego de las palabras de Kokabiel durante su batalla

-Sí, claro-accedió con su sonrisa habitual la mujer sin saber lo que se avecinaba

-…Esto...-empezó nervioso el joven-¿Eres la hija de uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos?-pregunto algo apenado, sabiendo que era un tema muy delicado el que estaba tocando y lo supo cuando, ante la pregunta, la expresión de Akeno cambió a una muy sombría.

-...Así es. Yo nací de uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, Baraqiel, y una humana-confirmo la chica seriamente, dejando de lado su expresión sonriente de siempre y remplazándola por una de disgusto y seriedad mientras comenzaba a contar su historia-Mi madre era hija de un sacerdote de este país. Me enteré de que en un determinado día, mi madre salvó a Baraqiel, mi padre, que se había colapsado por lesiones, y debido al encuentro de ese día que nací. Ise-kun... Mira esto…-le pidió mientras bajaba la parte de arriba de su traje y ampliaba sus alas en el proceso, para shock del castaño.

Ya que a diferencia de las habituales dos alas de demonio, una era la de un demonio, la otra era el ala negra de un ángel caído.

-Son alas sucias... El ala de un demonio y el ala de un ángel caído, poseo ambas-sentencio la joven y como si las plumas negras de los ángeles caídos tuvieran una mancha, puso las manos sobre el ala de ángel negra, como tapándola inútilmente de la vista.

-Con el odio que le tenía a estas alas, conocí a Rias y me convertí en un demonio. Pero lo que nació de eso fue un repulsivo ser con las alas de un demonio y las de un ángel caído…Fufufu, esto le queda bien a alguien como yo que tiene sangre sucia corriendo por sus venas-aseguro bajando la mirada, con visible desprecio por si misma-¿Qué piensas ahora, Ise-kun, luego de escuchar esto?-le pregunto mirándolo con seriedad, aun si había una pisca de miedo visible en sus ojos-Tú odias a los ángeles caídos, ¿Cierto? Ellos los mataron a ti y a Asia, e intentaron destruir esta ciudad. No hay forma de que no sientas algo en contra de ellos-le dijo seriamente

El silencio reino unos segundos en el cuarto, antes de que el castaño abriera la boca para contestar.

-No puedo decir que odio a los ángeles caídos-contesto Issei, sorprendiendo a su sempai-Tengo la vaga opinión de que generalizando, son una panda de tarados sin control de sus estupideces, pero no creo que sean tan malos como parecen, aunque creo que la mayoría son idiotas. Sin embargo, no los odio, y además, tú me gustas-le dijo- _Espera…que acabo de decir.-_

Gaster y Ddraig, quien estaba al tanto de la escena, se aguantaban las ganas de reírse.

Pero tras oír esas palabras, Akeno empezó a lagrimear.

 _-Oh rayos… ¿La lastimé de alguna forma? ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! ¡Hice llorar a una chica! ¡Si Toriel se entera me calcina!-_ Pensó el castaño preocupado y asustado.

Sin embargo, Akeno sonreía y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Después de escuchar eso, todo está muy claro... No hay duda en mis sentimientos...Es genuino... Musitó sin que el chico la pudiera entender claramente-voy muy, muy en serio...

Mientras el castaño se desconcertaba, Akeno se levantó y se le aventó, tirándolo al piso por la sorpresa

-¿A...Akeno-san...?-pregunto el embajador algo asombrado, con la chica aferrada a él, ambos en el suelo

-He decidido. Ise-kun, ¿te gusta Rias?-le susurró al oído, mientras el castaño aun no terminaba de procesar lo que sucedía.

Ante esta pregunta las orejas de Gaster y Ddraig saltaron.

 _-Esto va a estar bueno-_

-Eh? U...um, s...sí, por supuesto que me gusta…-contesto el chico sin estar muy seguro de a donde se dirigía la conversación, sin entender a qué sentido de gustar se refería la [Reina], ya que a él le gustaban todos sus amigos, porque eran su familia

-Eso es un hecho, cierto, y también va en serio, así que la esposa legal es imposible. Hay una posibilidad de Asia-chan como la esposa legal, así que...La primera y la segunda posición no pueden ser ocupadas supongo...-cavilo para sí misma la pelinegra

 _-¿Primera posición? ¿Segunda posición? ¿Qué está clasificando?-_ pensó confundido el joven

-Hey, Ise-kun-llamó Akeno **determinada** , de forma linda y adorable mientras se le aferraba presionando sus pechos contra él, esta vez no de forma intencionada.

-¿Si?-Preguntó el WingDings elocuentemente, embobado por la belleza de la chica

-No me importaría ser la tercera-le dijo sonriendo, no como siempre, esta era una sonrisa normal de una chica de su edad

-¿Tercera?-pregunto sin entender el castaño _-¿Está conectado a la primera y segunda posición de antes? No logro comprenderlo-_ Pensó para sí mismo.

-Sí, tercera. Creo que es una posición buena. Y sobre todo estará la sensación de infidelidad, así que estaré ardiendo-le comento regresando a su expresión seductora habitual-Ufufu, Ise-kun ¿Está bien si me estropeas y consientes más? Incluso seré tu almohada en lugar de Buchou-le aseguro mientras se separaba de el

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?-preguntó el castaño

-Por supuesto-contesto la joven con una sonrisa ella-Pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Dime "Akeno".-le pidió con la maldita técnica secreta prohibida legendaria que jamás debería haber sido descubierta

Los ojos de cachorrito.

El castaño tragó saliva rojo como tomate.

 _-¡Tranquilízate Issei! ¡¿Cuántas veces caímos por esta técnica a manos de Aiko, Chara y Frisk?!-_ se reprendió mentalmente el castaño.- _Aunque…es muy linda… ¡Joder!-_

El castaño volvió a tragar saliva antes de decir

-A...Akeno-

* * *

 **Eien: Señores un aplauso por Issei, que dejo su orgullo de macho alfa a un lado para hacer feliz a una dama.**

* * *

-Soy feliz, Ise-kun...-le contesto con una sonrisa radiante, pero lo que más cautivo al chico fue sin duda su voz, ya que no era el habitual "Ara ara" o "Ufufu" de Akeno, sino la tierna voz de una chica normal. Una estudiante de secundaria femenina normal.

 _-Joder como alguien puede ser tan lindo-_ fue el pensamiento del castaño- _Ah, verdad, Blueberry es lindo sin siquiera esforzarse.-_

Y aprovechando el desconcierto del ojimiel, Akeno puso una palma en su cabeza y le hizo tumbarse para acariciar su pelo, mientras él estaba muy confuso y desorientado como para pensar en la totalidad de lo que decía e insinuaba Akeno.

-Ufufufu, robé uno de los derechos especiales de Rias. De alguna manera, siento que estoy haciendo algo mal. ¿Se siente bien, Ise-kun?-pregunto mientras le acariciaba el cabello con la cabeza del joven en sus muslos

-S...si...-contesto el conmocionado chico aun con toda la sangre en su cabeza

-¿Es así?-Gruñó una voz detrás de la pareja-¿Ise?

El embajador reconoció la voz, y, por alguna razón, sintió su cuerpo congelarse en un instante. Allí estaba Rias, que estaba emitiendo el aura carmesí más peligrosa de su repertorio.

-Yo... Ah... Um... Ehhh... Hah...-Balbuceó el castaño tras levantarse de golpe de su lugar, sin saber por qué estaba tan asustado.

Rias presionó su mano en la frente y dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

-Tener una almohada de muslo que no sea yo... Dijo regañándole y empezando a tirar de la mejilla del joven-¿Qué pasa con la espada?-

-La... ¡La tengo!-respondió el castaño, bastante aterrado

-¿Qué hay de Michael?-siguió con sus preguntas la pelirroja, sin dejar de estirar la mejilla de su siervo, claramente molesta

-¡Se fue!-siguió contestando de inmediato debido al dolor

-¡Entonces, no hay nada que hacer aquí! ¡Vamos!-exclamo la chica arrastrando al castaño fuera del templo.

-Ara ara... Estoy muy celosa de la número 1, Rias-Buchou-comento Akeno con su voz de la habitual mientras Rias trataba de ignorarla tirando de Issei.

* * *

 **-Entrada del Templo-**

El sonido de los pasos de Rias bajando escalones de piedra del santuario resonaba lleno de ira.

-Ise…-lo llamo deteniéndose de golpe, sin voltearlo a ver

-¿S...si?-contesto el chico que aún se sobaba la mejilla

-Akeno-san es... Akeno ahora. Akeno es Fuku-Buchou, sin embargo, es Akeno...-comento con algo de molestia y celos en su voz, pese a que intentaba sonar normal

-Bueno, fue solo una vez que lo dije...-Trató de defenderse el castaño-Y ella me lo pidió…

-Si te lo pidiera, me llamarías "Rias"?-le pregunto con algo esperezada, viendo al desconcertado castaño sobre su hombro en un puchero bastante adorable.

El Embajador de los Monstruos, desconcertado, asintió con la cabeza, mirando la determinación en los ojos de la Gremory.

 _-Entonces, Ise, lograré que me llames así sin tener que pedirlo-_ Pensó sonriendo, aliviando al WingDings y volviendo los dos a casa ya en calma.

 _-Ne Ddraig, una pregunta-_

 **-[¿Qué sucede Aibou?]-**

 _-¿Sabes a lo que se refería Akeno-san con primera, segundo y tercera posición?-_

El [Sekiryuutei] se quedó callado.

 **-[¿Es enserio?]** -pregunto incrédulo **-[¡Por amor a Asgore! ¡Tienes a tres chicas babeando por ti en casa y ¡¿no sabes a lo que se refería la semi-caido?!]-**

 _-Nop, para nada-_

 _-En serio eres un idiota-_ se burló una voz en su cabeza.

 _-Cierra la maldita boca F y mejor anda a dormir-_

 _-Lo hare, pero no porque tú me lo dices-_

 _-Bájale esos humos D, o así no conseguirás novia-_ se burló otra voz.

 _-_ _Cierra tú también la boca G o si no le digo a Toriel lo que haces con "ellas"-_ dicho esto la voz se calló.

 _-Oye D…una pregunta…-_ pregunto una tercera voz en su cabeza.

 _-¿Qué quieres S?-_

 _-Me preguntaba que si eres así de estúpido…eres virgen?-_

 _-¡Eso no te incumbe!-_

El castaño cansado de tanta molestia, cortó el enlace y siguió su camino junto a su ama.

* * *

 **-Complejo de Apartamentos-**

-Azazel, tengo que asistir a la conferencia de mañana también?-se quejó un chico peliplatino de ojos azules.

-Por supuesto, Vali. Dado que eres el [Hakuryuukou]-contesto el hombre con pereza

-Entonces… ¿no habrá más guerras?-pregunto con decepción el peliplatino.

-Sólo buscas batalla. Seguro que estas bien conectado a tu dragón. Eres del tipo que no va a vivir mucho tiempo…-fue la respuesta que le dio el Ángel Caído

-Eso está bien. No tengo ningún interés en vivir mucho tiempo. Simplemente, siento pesar de haber nacido en esta era. Un mundo sin Dios... Yo quería tratar de derrotar a Dios-comento mirando al cielo

-Eso es realmente como el [Hakuryuukou]. Y, después de derrotar a todos los chicos fuertes, ¿qué vas a hacer?-quiso saber el hombre mirando con preocupación al chico

-Morir-contesto simplemente casi sonriendo-No tengo ningún interés de vivir en un mundo tan aburrido.

* * *

 **-Al Día Siguiente-Gimnasio-Día de la Reunión-**

-Guuuuu...Ise-sempai…estoy cansado...-Jadeó Gasper, frotándose los ojos debido al cansancio

-¡Venga, un poco más!-Llamó el castaño alentándolo-Son solo dos cestas más.

-Ise-san, aquí están las pelotas-aviso Asia trayendo una de las cestas

Gasper había mejorado, ahora podía detener 1 de cada 10 pelotas y esquivar la mayoría del resto. La persistencia da sus frutos. En comparación con la primera vez, fue todo un gran progreso.

Sin embargo, antes de que el chico pudiera lanzar una pelota, la sensación de su ojo prendiéndose lo hizo detenerse por unos minutos.

-E...Eek, ¡Lo sientoooooo!-se disculpó el chico al ver tantas veces esa expresión algo seria en el rostro del castaño mientras se apoyaba en el suelo y se hacía bolita.

-Estamos en el medio de un entrenamiento, y si eres un novato, está bien que haya fallos. No pasa nada-le restó importancia el castaño, aun cuando todo mundo se preguntaba cómo es que era inmune al [Sacred Gear] de Gasper-El número de veces que ha ocurrido también ha bajado, ¿verdad? Vamos a continuar este ritmo…-

-Puesto que soy incompleto tanto como un ser humano que tiene un [Sacred Gear], y como un vampiro, sólo causan problemas a todo el mundo... tengo que controlar más mi poder...-le contesto el dhampir con una expresión complicada

-Hey, Tranquilo Gasper, no te odio ni nada por el estilo, el camino a la cima está lleno de obstáculos ¿lo sabes? Por eso no hay que rendirse…-le dijo con una sonrisa amable el chico, que tranquilizo el corazón del rubio travesti que se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie luego de oírlo

-Ise-sempai Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo...-comento el pequeño con **determinación**

-¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Hasta que empiecen las clases voy a estar lanzando bolas!-

-Hai...-contesto algún dudoso el chico

-¡Den su mejor esfuerzo! ¡Ise-san, Gasper-kun!-animó Asia desde un lado del campo

-Ya has oído, Gasper, no decepciones a la chica-comento Issei viendo a Gasper con una sonrisa nostálgica, perdiéndose en el recuerdo donde era novato en la magia y cierto trio de hermanastras siempre le apoyaban.

-¡Hai! ¡Muchas gracias, Asia-sempai!-comento el rubio volviendo a la práctica.

* * *

 **-** **Horas más Tarde-Club de Investigación de lo Oculto-**

-Bien, nos vamos-anunció Rias

Todo el mundo del club de investigación oculta estaba reunido en la sala del club. Era el momento de la conferencia de las tres grandes potencias. El día finalmente había llegado

-Ano Buchou-llamo Asia-Donde esta Ise-san?-

Esas cuatro palabras llamaron la atención de todos, que empezaron a buscar al mencionado por la habitación.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Ise-kun me dijo que iba a pasar tiempo con su padre-comento Kiba.-Buchou…es cierto que va a estar presente una cuarta facción?-

-Escuche rumores, nada confirmado y Onii-sama no quiere hablar al respecto, pero…..según escuche, al parecer habrá otro grupo más presente en la reunión…Creo que serán los Youkais o los Asgardianos-comento no muy feliz-No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, solo estén atentos…-finalizo

La ubicación será la sala de reuniones del nuevo edificio de la escuela Kuoh. Al parecer, los líderes de cada facción estaban en espera en el salón del nuevo edificio

Donde había una barrera para que nadie no autorizado pudiera entrar o salir hasta el final de la reunión.

Fuera de la barrera, ángeles, ángeles caídos, y tropas de demonios rodeaban toda la escuela.

Si por casualidad pasa algo en la conferencia de hoy, si la conferencia es asaltada...-Musitó Kiba mientras camina a la puerta del club-...Este lugar puede convertirse en un campo de batalla.-

-¡B Buchou! ¡Todooooooos!-

Una caja de cartón se quedó en la sala. Por supuesto, el vampiro hikikomori no podía ir.

-Gasper, la conferencia de hoy es importante, ya que no puedes controlar tu parada de tiempo no podrás venir-se disculpó Rias con notable tristeza-es un buen chico, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Gasper, te he dejado en la mesa unos juegos para que te entretengas-le comento la morena con una sonrisa

-S-Sí, Akeno-sempai...-estuvo de acuerdo el travesti.

* * *

 **-Academia Kuoh-Nuevo Edificio-**

TOC TOC

Rias llamó a la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Una vez se le llamó al paso, abrió la puerta y pudieron ver una mesa de aspecto hermoso y pomposo. El aire estaba envuelto por la tranquilidad y todo el mundo tenía una cara seria

Rias reconocía a todos los ahí presentes, o a la mayoría al menos.

Asia se agarró al extremo de la ropa de su [Rey], inquieta, y el estrechó ligeramente su mano para aliviarla.

Era justo como había predicho

Lado de los Demonios: Sirzechs, Serafall y la sirvienta Grayfia.

Lado de los ángeles: Michael y una chica castaña con coletas dobles, Irina, la amiga de la infancia del castaño.

Lado de los Ángeles caídos: Azazel con sus 12 alas desplegadas y [Vanishing Dragon], Vali.

Sin embargo, había dos personas que nadie de los demonios menores presentes conocía, salvo claro, los líderes.

Al lado derecho de Serafall había un joven de unos 16 años de cabellera blanca y facciones afiladas, ojos heterocromos; siendo el derecho azul y el izquierdo rojo dándole cierto atractivo.

Vestía una remera negra con detalles en rojo en cuello en "V" con una chaqueta roja con detalles negros encima de esta, en su cuello había una bufanda roja con detalles de escamas; así como un collar con forma de corazón carmesí con un dragón dorado adornando los bordes, unos pantalones y botas negras de combate.

Y en medio de todos había un hombre alto, de unos dos metros que tenía puesta una túnica que le cubría todo el cuerpo incluida su cabeza, siendo únicamente visible unas manos esqueléticas con un agujero en el centro.

-Ano….Lucifer-sama-llamo Rias algo confundida por la presencia de ambos hombres-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto sabiendo que todos los estudiantes en la habitación, que incluía a Sona y a su sequito, no tenían idea de quienes eran.

-Oh, lamento la confusión, se los presentare-contesto de inmediato el pelirrojo con una sonrisa muy delgada.-Pero antes déjenme explicarles algo: Como han de saber estará presente una cuarta facción en la reunión.-

La sonrisa de Sirzechs se hizo más amplia al ver que asentían, solo esperaba al valiente que hiciera la pregunta del millón.

-Esto, Lucifer-sama-al parecer la Sitri menor se llevaría el premio-¿Cuál sería esa Facción?-

-La Facción de los Monstruos-respondió tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

Eso sí que les sorprendió un poco.

-Pero debido a unos incidentes, el líder no pudo venir a sí que mando a un representante-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Y cuál de los dos es su representante?-fue la pregunta de su hermanita.

-Ese sería yo-respondió tranquilamente el peliblanco mientras comía un Hot-Dog sacado de la nada.

Los demonios jóvenes, incluidos Vali e Irina, prestaron atención al joven.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto la pelirroja con autoridad.

-Ora, pequeña demonio-dijo el peliblanco con burla.-No te enseñaron modales.-

Rias se puso un poco roja ante eso.

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Rias Gremory-se presentó la pelirroja antes de hacer una reverencia.

-Y mi nombre es Sona Sitri-dijo la ojivioleta Sitri antes de imitar a su amiga

PUFFFFF

Fue el sonido de una pedorreta.

Rias y Sona estaban rojas, sus siervos estaban que se aguantaban la risa al igual que los líderes.

-Je, el truco del cojín pedorro siempre funciona, Buchou-dijo el peliblanco con burla.

-¡¿Cómo te atrev-Espera ¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Enserio Buchou, debe prestar más atención a su entorno-dijo el peliblanco mientras se acercaba a ambas herederas.

-¿I-Ise?-pregunto Rias incrédula.

Ante esta pregunta todos, menos los líderes y Grayfia, abrieron los ojos en shock.

-El que viste y calza-dijo Issei mientras se retiraba a su asiento.

-¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Cuándo te reencarne eras 100% humano!-pregunto la pelirroja confundida.

-Magia Buchou, magia-respondió el peliblanco mientras sacaba otro hot-dog de-quien-sabe-donde.

Issei, al ver que Rias iba a volver a hablar, saco su as.

-Buchou-llamo el ojirojo-Si nos deja empezar con la reunión, le cuento lo que quiera con todo y detalles.-

La pelirroja lo medito un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Siguiendo con las presentaciones; ese hombre de allí en medio será nuestro mediador en esta ocasión: WingDings Gaster-presento el pelirrojo al hombre mientras este se sacaba la capucha.

Ante todos los presentes había un esqueleto con dos grietas que iban desde la parte de arriba de su cuenca derecha hasta su sien y otra desde la parte de debajo de su cuenca izquierda hasta su barbilla.

-Un gusto jóvenes Gremory, jóvenes Sitri; como Sirzechs dijo anteriormente, mi nombre es WingDings Gaster y soy el padre de ese revoltoso de allí.-se presentó Gaster mientras señalaba a su hijo que comía como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-U-Un gusto-dijeron todos los demonios jóvenes mientras hacían una reverencia, sorprendidos por tener a un verdadero esqueleto frente a ellos.

-Comencemos con la reunión-dijo Azazel mientras veía como Rias, Sona y sus respectivos sequitos se colocaban al lado de Sirzechs.

-Bueno, mi hermana menor y su agrupación-presento Sirzechs mientras comenzaban la reunión luego de la introducción de la cuarta facción-En el ataque de Kokabiel hace unos días, estuvieron activos durante el ataque. El [Peón] de mi hermana, WingDings Issei, aquí presente, retuvo a Kokabiel hasta que el [Hakuryuukou] llego-explico el pelirrojo tranquilamente.

-He escuchado el informe. Les doy las gracias una vez más-agradeció Michael sonreía.

-Lo siento, Kokabiel era de mi facción y les causo tantos problemas -dijo Azazel sin nada de tacto.

-Ahora con todo el mundo reunido, voy a decir las condiciones previas: Las personas aquí presentes reconocen el evento más importante y tema prohibido, es decir, la no existencia de Dios-dijo Michael seriamente.

Su acompañante castaña solo aparto la mirada con tristeza.

 _-Irina…así que te lo contaron-_ pensó la peliazul con tristeza.

-Entonces, reconociendo eso, vamos a continuar con la conversación.-

Dichas esas palabras, la reunión comenzó.

-Cierto. De esta manera seria mejor-afirmo el arcángel-Si sigue todo como hasta ahora, sin duda las [3 Grandes Facciones] irán por el camino de la destrucción y los monstruos seguramente se verá afectada también…-comento mirando al peliblanco con algo de preocupación.

-Sí, si las [3 Facciones] hacen algo pueda cambiar el destino del mundo, sin duda los monstruos no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, lo que puede llevarnos a la destrucción también-comento el peliblanco con tranquilidad, tensando a sus compañeros que no podían creer lo que decía.

-Bueno, no tenemos una cosa en particular de lo que quejarnos esta vez-dijo Azazel deliberadamente, haciendo atmosfera y disfrutando de ella.

Demonios, Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos, Monstruos…esa podría ser una conversación valiosa para todos ellos.

Rias dejó escapar una sonrisa amarga.

-Ahora bien, Rias.-Llamó Sirzechs, tensando a su hermana menor por el tono tan profesional-¿Podrías hablar sobre el incidente de hace unos días?

-Sí, Lucifer-sama-contesto de inmediato la chica

Rias habló en resumen de los hechos que experimentó a sí misma claramente de una manera tranquila.

Cada una de las personas de las 4 facciones que escucharon el informe reaccionó de forma diferente, dejando escapar un suspiro, frunciendo el ceño, sonriendo...y el peliblanco….

-Esto es delicioso-dijo Issei mientras comía su veinteavo hot-dog junto a una Coca-Cola sacada de-quien-sabe-donde, mientras escuchaba a Rias.

-Puedes sentarte-Indicó el pelirrojo-Buen trabajo.

-Gracias, Rias chan.-Alabó Serafall, con un guiño y su sonrisa de siempre.

-Así que, básicamente, el que le hizo más daño a Kokabiel fue el [Sekiryuutei]-dijo Azazel, ganándose miradas molestas de Rias y Sona al no ser tomadas en cuenta- Así que Ise, tienes algo más que decir?-

-Ciertamente fui yo el que le hizo más daño a Kokabiel en la batalla-dijo el peliblanco con tranquilidad-Pero también debo admitir que Rias, Sona y sus sequitos hicieron bien su trabajo a pasar de estar bajo presión-

Las aludidas inflaron un poco el pecho con orgullo, aunque la pelirroja se puso como tomate al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del chico.

-Lamentamos haber metido a los jóvenes en esto…-comento Michael con tristeza.

-Descuide, con las cosas que se avecinan necesitaran más experiencia en el combate-

-Ahora bien, Azazel. Después de escuchar el informe, quiero escuchar la opinión del Gobernador de los ángeles caídos-pidió Sirzechs, haciendo que las miradas de todos se centrara en el gobernador mechidorado.

-En relación con el incidente de hace unos días, Kokabiel, líder de nuestra Organización Central, [Grigory], se mantuvo en silencio con los otros líderes, así como de mí, el Gobernador, y actuó de forma independiente. Su eliminación se realizó por Vali-Relató el hombre en respuesta con total tranquilidad-Después de eso, en la corte de la organización se hizo cumplir su castigo marcial. Su castigo es la congelación eterna en el [Cocito]. Él no puede salir nunca más. Eso es todo.-

-Como explicación, es de la peor categoría, pero sé acerca de vuestra historia, no queréis hacer nada grande para que no se les gire en contra ni contra nosotros. ¿Es eso cierto?-Suspiró Michael mirando de forma reprobatoria al Caído.

-Aah **(Una de las tantas formas japonesas de decir "Si")** , no tengo ningún interés en las guerras-contesto con desinterés el Ángel Caído.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que Sirzechs lo rompió.

-Azazel, quiero preguntarte una cosa: ¿Por qué has estado reuniendo propietarios de [Sacred Gears] en las últimas décadas?-Cuestionó mirando al hombre-Al principio pensé que reunías los seres humanos, y tratarías de aumentar su potencial de batalla. Incluso esperaba que iniciarais la guerra contra Dios o nosotros, pero...-

-Sí, no importa lo mucho que pasó el tiempo, no venía ninguna guerra-siguió Michael con naturalidad-Cuando me enteré de que obtuviste el [Vanishing Dragon], estaba muy cauteloso.

Al oír la opinión del dos, Azazel sonrió con amargura.

-Es por el bien de la investigación de [Sacred Gear]. Si ese es el caso ¿debería enviaros una parte de los materiales de investigación? Incluso si hago la investigación, no habría una guerra en vuestra contra ni nada. No tengo ningún interés en la guerra. Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con el mundo en este momento. He pedido encarecidamente a mis subordinados, "No interfieran con la política en el mundo humano", ¿sabes? No tengo ninguna intención de intervenir en la religión tampoco, ni de influir en el negocio de los demonios. Maldita sea, ¿es mi confianza de las 4 facciones tan baja?

-Correcto.-

-Cierto.-

-Exacto.-

-¿Tengo que ser sincero?-

Sirzechs, Michael, Serafall e Issei mantenían una opinión coincidente e implacable.

Al oír eso, Azazel desinteresadamente se hurgó las orejas

-Tch. Pensé que eran mejores que Dios o el Lucifer original, pero, son problemáticos también. También sigue siendo molesto Ise…Investigación a escondidas no se llevan bien con esto, eh. Ah, ya lo tengo-comento como si se le ocurriera en ese momento-Entonces, firmemos la paz. ¿Originalmente no era la intención también, Ángeles y Demonios?-

En la sentencia de Azazel, cada facción se sorprendió por un pequeño intervalo.

Michael, que estaba poco sorprendido por la propuesta de Azazel sonrió.

-Sí, yo también pensaba proponer la paz al lado de los Demonios y [Grigory]. Incluso si seguimos la relación de las 4 facciones, como antes, entonces se convierte en perjudicial para el mundo en este momento. Yo, el líder de los ángeles digo: Desde que las causas originales de la guerra, Dios y los Maou han sido aniquiladas.-

-¡Ha! El obstinado Michael ha comenzado a hablar. A pesar de que era de Dios, Dios, Dios antes...-comento Azazel con una sonrisa

-He perdido un montón de cosas. Sin embargo, no hay búsqueda de ayuda para las cosas que no están presentes. Es nuestro deber guiar los seres humanos-Dijo solemne el ángel en respuesta-Nosotros, los miembros de los Serafines tenemos la misma opinión: que lo más importante es velar por los hijos de Dios a partir de ahora también, y guiarles.-

-Hey Hey, con tu discurso de hace un momento, deberías caer ¿sabes?-Señaló Azazel mordaz como siempre-Pero te hiciste cargo del sistema, ¿no? Se ha convertido en un mundo bueno. Es completamente diferente a la época en la que caí yo.-

-Por favor, no hablen como si los monstruos no pudieran defenderse de ustedes-corto el ambiente seriamente Issei, causando asombro en todos en la sala-Pese a que los monstruos no tengamos tanto poder como ustedes, yo, su embajador, velare por ellos y los defenderé, aun si es de ustedes…-comento haciendo brillar su ojo rojo por unos instantes, tensando a todos los líderes presentes-No obstante, me parece una gran idea hacer una alianza y los monstruos estaremos dispuestos a colaborar con gusto…-

-Nosotros somos de la misma opinión. Incluso si los Maou anteriores no están aquí, con el fin de continuar la especie, los diablos también han avanzado. No queremos la guerra. Si lo hacemos, se extinguirán los demonios-Declaró Sirzechs intentando aligerar el ambiente

-Sí. Si hacemos otra guerra, las 3 facciones sin duda serán mutuamente destruidas. Y luego, va a afectar al mundo humano también, y el mundo se acabará. No podemos hacer guerras ahora-apoyo Azazel con una expresión seria abriendo los brazos…-¿Creéis que un mundo sin Dios no es correcto? ¿Creéis que un mundo sin Dios se desintegraría? Lamento decirlo, pero ese no es el caso. Vosotros y yo estamos vivos y coleando. El mundo se mueve, incluso sin un Dios.-

Después de eso, la conversación se trasladó a la otra vida posible a parte de la guerra. En comparación, la sensación de nerviosismo se había reducido desde el principio.

-Y ahora...-Comento Sirzechs lanzando un suspiro, al igual que los otros líderes, mientras que Michael volvió su mirada a Issei.

-La discusión ha sido resuelta considerablemente rápido en la forma correcta, está bien si oímos hablar de la cuestión del [Sekiryuutei]-dono pronto-comento el arcángel con calma.

Esta vez el peliblanco daría su opinión como el portador de uno de los seres más fuertes del mundo, y no como el Embajador de los Monstruos.

La mirada de todo el mundo se concentró en él.

El peliblanco miró a Asia, a quien había pedido permiso previamente y al verla asentir con timidez, respiro hondo

-¿Por qué el exilio de Asia? No puedo verle el sentido-pregunto seriamente

Pero Michael respondió de manera sincera.

-Sólo puedo pedir disculpas por eso... Después de que Dios había sido aniquilado, sólo el sistema que regula la protección divina, la misericordia y los milagros quedó. Este sistema era, si me explico de manera sencilla, el sistema para realizar los milagros que Dios hizo, etc. Dios hizo el sistema, lo utilizó para llevar a cabo milagros por encima de todos. Para lograr el efecto de las cosas sagradas, como el exorcismo, cruces, etc. estos también son poderes del sistema.-

-¿Así que después de que Dios, murió, se produjo algún problema del sistema?-dedujo de inmediato el chico, asombrando a sus compañeros, pes nunca había demostrado tal nivel de deducción antes.

Michael asintió de nuevo

-Para ser honesto, se necesita un poder abrumador para usarlo, con la excepción de Dios. En mi caso como el centro, todo el mundo de los Serafines fue capaz de empezar de alguna manera el sistema, pero...en comparación con el tiempo en que Dios existía, la protección divina y la misericordia a los que creen en Dios no es completa. Es algo lamentable, pero, a los que se puede conceder la salvación son limitados.-

-¿Y que hizo Asia para no merecer la salvación? Dudo que el mayor devoto que pudieras traer tuviese más amor por Dios en todo su cuerpo vida que Asia en un solo dedo en un solo instante-riño algo fastidiado el chico mientras hacía brillar su ojo izquierdo levemente, haciendo preocupar a todos los líderes y a su padre por el tono usado.

-Era necesario mantener alejadas a aquellas personas relacionadas con la Iglesia que podrían causar una posible perturbación en el sistema. Como ejemplo de los que pueden causar influencia en el sistema, usuarios de [Sacred Gear]: [Twilight Healing] de Asia Argento se incluye al igual que tu [Boosted Gear] y el [Divine Dividing]-

-¿Asia está incluida porque puede curar diablos y ángeles caídos también?-pregunto de nuevo con la mirada filosa, que empezaba a ser mella en el Arcángel

Michael asintió una vez más, esta vez un poco más despacio, pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación

-Sí. Si hay una persona que puede curar a los diablos y los ángeles caídos entre los seguidores, influirá en la fe de los que la rodeaban. La fuente de los que vivimos en el cielo es la fe de los creyentes. Debido a ello, [Twilight Healing] es un [Sacred Gear] prohibido que puede causar una influencia en el sistema-explico el rubio intentando no sonar tan nervioso como se sentía

-Realmente tenéis que estar desesperados por ello entonces. Después de todo... -Comentó el chico con una mirada fría y afilada mientras sus dos ojos brillaban levemente, mientras sentían la presencia dragonica del embajador, que lo marcaba como uno de los líderes ahí presentes -Deliberadamente ignorasteis esa prohibición y aprovechasteis su creencia y devoción para convertirla en una marioneta "Doncella santa", ignorando el escrito del libre albedrío. Decidisteis imponer autoridad sobre la opinión de la más buena de las almas. Pero no es eso lo que me cabrea, ni tampoco que la expulsarais, os la debo por ello al encontrarla...-Comentó el chico seriamente-Pero no puedo pasar por alto el sufrimiento que le hicisteis pasar. Podían haber alegado un simple error, haber dicho que Dios perdonaba al arrepentido antes de disponer de él, incluso ocultar que era un demonio el curado. Pero en su lugar humillaron y derrumbaron a Asia, le prohibieron todo salvo lo que más tarde le quitaron cuando y porque les convenía y la etiquetaron de bruja para que cualquier creyente la atacara…-siseo visiblemente molesto, preocupando a Azazel, a Sirzechs y a Gaster.

A cada palabra, el dolor se formaba en la cara de Michael, como si recibiera una paliza desde dentro. La mayor parte fueron actos de los creyentes mismos, por lo que no pudo interferir. Pero aún se sentía responsable y él lo sabía.

También sabía que el peliblanco lo sabía, y que le estaba sermoneando para que no se repitiera y para que les bajara los humos a sus subordinados.

-Perdonarte a ti y a los tuyos no es asunto mío, sino de Asia, si lo hace lo haré. Pero si algo de su pasado hace a la iglesia atacarla… **Pasaran un muy mal rato** -le advirtió con mirada seria mientras sus ojos brillaban más.

Michael, consciente de que el peliblanco podía cumplir fácilmente su promesa (Y ante la atónita vista de todos, que veían como el Ángel más carismático era verbalmente vapuleado), asintió e inclinó la cabeza ante la rubia.

-Lamento profundamente lo ocurrido, Argento-san. Me temo que la urgencia del momento y atención al sistema no me dejaron ver todas las posibilidades. Sé que no es ni una pobre excusa, pero...-intento disculparse el pobre ángel

-Ah, no. No importa, yo aún lo soporté como una prueba, por el amor a Dios y... -contesto la rubia, pero su voz apago al recordar la muerte de Dios.

-Si...ese es otro ejemplo de la influencia sobre el sistema.-. Señaló tristemente el rubio. Parecía que los ángeles eran el bando en situación más dura.

-Las personas que saben acerca de la inexistencia de Dios, ¿no?-Interrumpió Xenovia seriamente

-Sí, es cierto, Xenovia. Perderte es una herida grave, incluso para nosotros, pero si aparte de nosotros, si una buena cantidad de gente supiera de la no existencia de Dios habría un enorme efecto en el sistema. Lo lamento. En el momento no hubo otra cosa más que pudiésemos hacer más que calificaros de herejes-se siguió disculpando el ángel, ya que las palabras de Issei le habían dolido

-No, Michael-sama, por favor, no te disculpes. Aun así, hasta que llegué a esta edad y me crie en la iglesia. De alguna manera sentí que era un poco irracional, pero si se conoce la razón, entonces no hay nada que cuestionar-intento calmarlo la peliazul, sin mucho éxito con esa frase

-El hecho de que reencarnaras como un demonio es nuestro crimen…-siguió triste el pobre encargado del cielo

-Cierto. Me arrepentí un poco, pero las cosas que no podía hacer cuando estaba sirviendo a la iglesia, las cosas que fueron selladas de mí ahora brillantemente colorean mi vida cotidiana-Expresó Xenovia con una sonrisa-Si digo estas palabras, llamaré la ira de los otros creyentes, pero...estoy satisfecha con mi vida actual.-

Asia también juntó las manos y dijo:

-Michael-sama, yo también siento que soy feliz. Desde ahora tengo un montón de gente importante. Y también he conocido y hablado con el Michael sama a quien yo admiraba ¡es un honor!-

Michael mostró una expresión de alivio.

-Supongo que estoy bien con ello entonces-comento el embajador calmando el ambiente-La iglesia no me ha llegado a hacer nada realmente y ellas ya te han perdonado. Así que no hay problema.-

-Lo siento. Agradezco a vuestros corazones por perdonar. Dejo [Durandal] a tu cuidado, Xenovia. Ya que eres del grupo de la hermana Sirzechs, entonces estoy seguro de que no va a ser utilizado por aquellos que hacen lo que quieren-comento con calma el ángel con una sonrisa

Azazel estaba mirando a Asia, quien se dio cuenta, y empezó a temblar y se refugió de nuevo en la espalda de la pelirroja.

-Parece que mis subordinados la mataron mientras se mantenía en silencio al respecto. Recibí el informe también-comento el ángel caído seriamente

-Cierto, Asia murió una vez. Los dos fuimos asesinados por lacayos que actuaban por tu bien y que no pudiste controlar-Señaló el chico también seriamente

-Es verdad que los ángeles caídos están eliminando aquellos usuarios de Sacred Gear que pueden causarnos daño. Es obvio ¿no? Sintiendo que una persona puede llegar a ser una amenaza en el futuro, si lo sabemos de antemano, lo eliminan. Te creyeron una persona de habilidad considerable con un poder oculto sin más y atacaron en tu estado de debilidad. Pero... ¿No es eso bueno?-Preguntó Azazel con una sonrisa delgada-Por lo menos, los que te rodean son felices de que seas un demonio…

-No me arrepiento de ser un demonio, sino de todos los problemas que sucedieron para ello-contraataco el peliblanco con calma, claramente teniendo las riendas de la reunión

-Incluso si me disculpara ahora, ya es demasiado tarde. Por eso, al menos trato de pararlo con esto. Ahora bien, es el momento que escuchemos la opinión de otras personas además de nosotros, los que parecen que pueden influir en el mundo. Los [Nitenryū]. En primer lugar, Vali. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en el mundo?-le pregunto a su acompañante mirándolo sobre su hombro

-Si puedo luchar contra los chicos fuertes, entonces está bien-contesto simplemente el [Hakuryuukou] con una sonrisa tras esa pregunta

La mirada de Azazel este momento se volvió hacia Issei.

-Entonces, [Sekiryuutei], ¿y tú? Después de todo, tu poder y tus decisiones pueden afectar el mundo entero…

-Yo principalmente lucho para proteger, fuera de eso, no pienso usar mi poder para otra cosa, no me interesa la guerra, si el poder que llevo en mi interior es tan fuerte como ustedes dicen, entonces lo usaré por el bien de mis compañeros y mi familia. Rias, Asia, Akeno-san y el resto, ¡Si ellos están en peligro entonces los protegeré!….Incluso si tengo que arriesgar mi vida, seguiré junto a mis compañeros. Me gusta este mundo como está ahora, y no pienso estropearlo.-

Sirzechs se rio al igual que los demás líderes y Gaster.

 _-Sí que creciste mucho Ise…-_ pensó el esqueleto mientras se retiraba las lágrimas que estaban por salir _-se parece mucho a ti Ryu_.-

Y en ese momento, sintieron el entumecimiento.

La parada de tiempo de Gasper.

Obviamente a Issei no le afecto, al igual que a Gaster, pero cuando el embajador observo a su alrededor, el resto de su grupo y Sona junto a su sequito estaban detenidos en el tiempo.

-Maldita sea…Gasper-mascullo el chico, claramente con la idea de lo que acababa de suceder

-Oh, Ise… ¿eres inmune al [Sacred Gear] del mitad vampiro?-pregunto el mechidorado bastante interesado-Bueno, eso nos ahorra muchos problemas, -comento con una sonrisa

-Desafortunadamente-estuvo de acuerdo Michael-Ise-kun, nuestras fuerzas personales ya están afuera, pero no serán suficientes para repeler el ataque…-

-¿Quién está atacando…?-pregunto seriamente el chico, yendo a la ventana, desde donde se podían ver como cientos de personas encapuchadas aparecían y comenzaban a lanzar lo que parecían proyectiles mágicos hacia el edificio central que repelía los ataques gracias a una barrera creada por alguno de ellos antes del encuentro

-Al pacer los terroristas decidieron hacer su movimiento-comento Azazel con toda la calma del mundo mientras volvía a su asiento

-Rayos…esto parece que se complica-comento Gaster mirando también por la ventana-Hey Azazel ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Rias tarde en despertar?-pregunto mirando al gobernador de reojo

-Mmm….probablemente unos 10 o 15 minutos, aun si fue la habilidad del [Forbidden Balor View] potencia mágicamente, el poder bruto que tiene combinado con la influencia del poder del [Boosted Gear] la hace pseudo-inmune también, por lo que no tardará mucho en reanimarse-dedujo el ángel caído mirando a la pelirroja pensativo-¿Qué estas planeando?-quiso saber expresando las dudas que tenían los demás líderes.

-Yo no planee nada-dijo Gaster tranquilamente-El sí planeo algo-comento mientras señalaba a su hijo.

-Iré a la azotea, vuelvo en 10 minutos.-dijo el peliblanco seriamente mientras se retiraba del lugar.

* * *

 **-Azotea del Nuevo Edificio-**

Una vez el peliblanco llego a la azotea se colocó frente al barandal observando el panorama.

-Así que…ustedes quieren interrumpir la reunión, eh?-pregunto al aire mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el frente

 **(Undertale Ost-Heartache)**

-Pues no en mi guardia, **¡Hotarubi** _ **[Luces de Luciérnaga]**_ **!** -dijo mientras sus palmas brillaban en verde fosforescente y pequeñas "luciérnagas" salían de estas y se pegaban a los magos- **¡Hidurama** _ **[Muñecos Ardientes]**_ **!** _ **-**_ exclamo mientras sus palmas tomaban un tono anaranjado al igual que las "luciérnagas".

BOOOOOMMMM

Fue la explosión que se escuchó por todo el lugar mientras una pared de humo se formaba.

 **(Stop Song)**

Una vez desapareció la pared, se pudo observar que un poco más de la mitad de los magos había desaparecido.

-Welp, mi trabajo aquí termino-se dijo a sí mismo el peliblanco mientras se retiraba del lugar.

* * *

 **-Academia Kuoh-Nuevo Edificio-**

El peliblanco llego justo a tiempo cuando Rias comenzó a parpadear y a moverse para desentumirse.

-¿Eh?... ¿que…que paso?-pregunto la pelirroja mirando a todos lados, justo a tiempo para ver también a Kiba y Xenovia moverse, volteo a ver al peliblanco para pedir repuestas, recordando que su era inmune al [Sacred Gear] de Gasper.

-Hmm... En el caso de Yuto-kun por su Senmaken, Xenovia llamó a [Durandal] justo antes, y Ise-kun lleva a Ddraig-contesto Sirzechs con toda naturalidad-probablemente los demás tardaran un poco más en reaccionar.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-pregunto Kiba.

-Parece ser un ataque terrorista-Murmuró en respuesta Azazel-Miren afuera-les dijo con un gesto hacia la ventana con la barbilla. Al mirar, lo que se veía era preocupante. Flashes de repente se extendían y todo temblaba.

-Estamos bajo fuego. En cualquier época en la que un poder trató de formar paz con otras potencias, también había una reunión de los que no les gusta y tratan de alterarlo-Relató Sirzechs sombríamente

Había siluetas humanoides que habían llegado al patio de la escuela y en el aire.

-Esos tipos se hacen llamar magos. Usan un tipo de magia que fue interpretada del sistema mágico de los demonios por el legendario mago "Merlín Ambrosius" y fue reconstruida como hechicería... Por el poder de la magia que están usando, supongo que cada uno tendrá el poder mágico de un demonio de clase media-comento de nuevo el mechidorado, mostrando que era el que más analizaba y tenía información de la situación de todos-En pocas palabras, significa que los humanos pueden usar poderes parecidos a los de los demonios. Aunque, por supuesto, no parece que ellos puedan convertirse en demonios. Es especialmente molesto cuando el poseedor de un [Sacred Gear] aprende magia. Bueno, sus ataques consiguieron abrir un hueco en el edificio pero no pueden pasar demasiados por la barrera que pusimos los tres, pero eso nos impide también salir a nosotros…-

-No se preocupen, me deshice de la mayoría de ellos-dijo Issei con tranquilidad.

-Un momento, ¿qué pasó cuando el tiempo parecía haberse detenido antes? Eso es como con Gasper-comento preocupada Xenovia, llamando la atención de todos

-Lo más probable es que utilizaran un [Sacred Gear] o la magia que transfiere el poder del [Sacred Gear] del chico mitad vampiro y a la fuerza lo hizo entrar en [Balance Breaker]. No es más que un estado provisional, pero incluso entonces, pensar que aún afecta a las personas presentes en el interior de los objetos fuera del campo de visión...Musitó Azazel, soltando cada dato que tenía-Así que la capacidad potencial del medio vampiro era tan alta.

-¿Hay otros [Sacred Gears] con la habilidad de transferir habilidades?-pregunto genuinamente interesado el peliblanco al Ángel Caído

-[Boosted Gear], así como otros, combinan esas capacidades con otras. Esencialmente, se combinan las capacidades de gran alcance que no se supone que se combinen. Tal vez los [Longinus] nacen a causa de errores, errores en el programa de [Sacred Gear] construido por Dios, es una de las opiniones de nosotros los Grigori-

-¿Así que han convertido a Gasper en una herramienta?-pregunto el esqueleto molesto, le había caído bien el travesti.

-Gasper se ha convertido en un arma terrorista en el edificio de la vieja escuela...-empezó la pelirroja hermana del Maou con una voz peligrosa-Sólo...de dónde sacaron la información en mi siervo...Por otra parte, para que puedan utilizar su poder para perseguir esta importante reunión...¡Nunca he sido tan insultada!-Exclamó Rias completamente fuera de sus casillas

-Espero que Gasper esté bien...-comento Kiba preocupado

-La mayoría los ejércitos de los ángeles caídos, ángeles y demonios fuera de este edificio parecen estar detenidos también. Caray, la familia de Rias Gremory es simplemente terrible-Dijo Azazel, tratando de confortar a Rias con una mano en el hombro, pero esta la apartó sin piedad-Por lo menos Ise quito de en medio a la mayoría de los magos-comento con un suspiro mientras iba a la ventana. Entonces, un incontable número de lanzas de luz apareció en el cielo fuera y cayeron todas a la vez, al mismo tiempo que bajó la mano, destrozando a la mayoría de los invasores, dejando innumerables cadáveres rígidos de los magos esparcidos por los terrenos de la escuela.

-Perdiste tu toque, Azazel-exclamo burlón el esqueleto al lado del caído, el cual chasqueo la lengua al ver que varios magos.

-Esta escuela está envuelta en una barrera. Pero, a pesar de esto, aparecieron dentro de la barrera. Debe haber un círculo mágico de transferencia o una persona que se conecta con una puerta en el interior de la zona, seguramente estén en el gimnasio. De cualquier manera, si aumentan el efecto del [Forbidden Balor View] más que esto, hay pasibilidades de que sean capaces de detener incluso a gente como nosotros. Parecen estar utilizando un considerable poder militar-siguió cavilando el Ángel Caído, sin asombrar a nadie realmente, salvo a los Gremory y Sitri menores.

Precediendo a la opinión de Azazel, círculos mágicos aparecieron en varios lugares en los terrenos de la escuela, y comenzaron a brillar siniestramente. De los círculos mágicos aparecieron formas que eran del mismo que el grupo de magos -que Azazel e Issei habían vencido.

-Es una repetición. Van a seguir apareciendo incluso cuando los derribarlos. Sin embargo, incluso si el tiempo y la técnica terrorista son buenas, puede ser que tengan una persona con información privilegiada. ¿Hay de forma inesperada un traidor aquí?-Dijo Azazel casualmente.

-¿No podemos escapar de aquí?-Preguntó el peliblanco ganándose una negativa de Azazel.

-No podemos escapar. Mientras la barrera que encierra toda la escuela no se disuelva, no se puede salir. Pero, si la barrera se disuelve, el daño puede ser tomado en el mundo humano. Tenemos que esperar a que el jefe enemigo a aparezca. Si nos encerramos aquí por un tiempo, se cansaran de esperar y mostraran su cara. Me gustaría saber quién es el autor intelectual, es rápido. Además, si salimos imprudentemente, podemos simplemente hacer exactamente como desea el enemigo-contesto seriamente

-Dicho esto, nosotros, los líderes no podemos movernos mientras nos preparamos. Sin embargo, nuestro primer objetivo es recuperar Gasper del edificio de la vieja escuela, que se ha convertido en la base de los terroristas-Dijo Sirzechs.

Issei apretó los puños, tan rabioso como ansioso a meros segundos de entrar en un estado de furia, señal de esto era que su ojo rojo empezaba a brillar.

-Onii-sama, yo iré. Gasper es mi siervo. Es mi responsabilidad traerlo de regreso-Anunció Rias determinada y claramente enojada

Sirzechs, de repente se echó a reír.

-Entiendo la personalidad de mi hermana menor. Sin embargo, ¿cómo vas a ir al edificio de la vieja escuela? Está lleno de magos fuera de este nuevo edificio de la escuela. La transferencia normal también está bloqueada por arte de magia

-La vieja escuela tiene una [Torre] no utilizada-comento mordazmente la pelirroja, algo fastidiada de la condescendencia de su hermano

-Ya veo, un [Enroque], eh. Esto podría atrapar al oponente con la guardia baja. Ellos prevén algún tipo de truco, pero no esto. Está bien. Sin embargo, es imprudente ir solo. ¿Grayfia, es posible transferir más de una persona a través de enroque con mi sistema de magia?-le pregunto a su acompañante curioso

-Sí, parece que sólo podemos desplegar una sencilla ceremonia técnica aquí, pero es posible transferir a Ojou-sama y otro-Respondió la criada profesionalmente

-Así que Rias y alguien más...-comento Azazel intentando valorar quien era la mejor opción.

-Iré yo-dijo Issei mientras liberaba parte de su magia, originando fuego en sus manos, sorprendiendo a los líderes que por un momento pudieron ver a un hombre pelirrojo tomar el lugar de Issei.

-Lo lamento Ise-kun, pero dije que los lideres nos quedaremos aquí-se disculpó Sirzechs, ganándose una mirada furiosa del peliblanco.

-Gasper es mi kouhai, así que es mi deber protegerlo-dijo Issei seriamente-Además, iré como el [Sekiryuutei], no como un representante de la 4°Faccion.-

Sirzechs le miro unos segundos antes de mirar a Gaster, el cual asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa resignada.

-Está bien iras-dijo el pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada agradecida del peliblanco.-Prepárate.-

Azazel se quedó mirando al peliblanco en silencio.

-Oi, Ise-llamo al peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-Que quieres?-pregunto el mencionado mientras se estiraba.

-Toma esto-le dijo antes de aventarle algo, parecían ser anillos anchos para poner alrededor de la mano con runas extrañas-Esas son pulseras con el poder de controlar un [Sacred Gear] en algún grado. Si encuentras al medio vampiro, ponle uno. Le ayudará a controlar su poder un poco.-

-Pero…hay dos de ellos-señalo el chico confundido.

-El otro es para ti. Úsalo como último recurso-

-Entendido. _Aunque no será necesario-_

-¿Azazel, que tan lejos has investigado los [Sacred Gear]?-pregunto Michael mientras suspiraba, pero el gobernador ángel caído se limitó a sonreír sin miedo.

Está bien, ¿no es así? Dios, el que hizo los [Sacred Gears], no está aquí, ¿verdad? ¿No es mejor si hay alguien que pueda explicar sobre ellos por lo menos un poco? Se dice que hay todo tipo de cosas que aún no sabes, ¿verdad?-contesto tenaz sin perder su sonrisa

-Creo que el problema es que eres tú el que está investigándolos...-comento no muy feliz el pelirrojo mientras Rias recibía la llamada especial por parte de Grayfia.

-Ojou-sama, por favor, espere un momento-le pidió comenzando a hacer las runas mágicas

-Por favor, date prisa, Grayfia-le apuro la chica preocupada

Mientras, Azazel y el [Hakuryuukou] estaban enfrascados en una conversación.

-Vali-llamo el caído.

-¿Si, Azazel?-respondió el aludido.

-Ve a llamar la atención del enemigo en el exterior. Si el [Hakuryuukou] sale en la parte delantera, va a alterar su estrategia un poco. También, algo puede pasar-le pidió con desinterés mirando al chico

-¿Así que esa persona también se dará cuenta de que yo estoy aquí?-pregunto el chico alzando una ceja

-Sí, dudo que se espere que él [Sekiryuutei] use enroque. También tendrá el efecto de atraer su atención un poco, se mostrará y podrías divertirte-comento con calma, sabiendo cómo controlar al joven peliplatino.

-¿No sería más rápido vencer a todos los terroristas en el edificio de la vieja escuela y al medio vampiro que se ha convertido en un problema?-inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa el [Vanishing Dragon].

- **¿Acaso quieres pasar un MUY MAL RATO, Blanco?** -pregunto el peliblanco con una voz fría y tétrica que tenso a los presentes e hizo que Gaster se limpiara una lagrima de orgullo.

-Crecen tan rápido, un día están detrás de ti molestándote y al siguiente ya hacen pasar malos ratos a sus enemigos-

Todos le miraron incrédulos.

-Deja eso, nos hemos unidos en paz. En el peor de los casos, lo haremos, pero si podemos salvar a un miembro de la familia del Maou, será de beneficio para nosotros en el futuro-lo convenció con calma y tranquilidad

-Entendido-contesto de mala gana el [Hakuryuukou] mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Extendió las alas de luz en su espalda-

Después de echar un vistazo, Vali abrió la ventana de la sala de reuniones y salió corriendo hacia el cielo.

-[Balance Breaker]-.

-¡[Vanishing Dragón Balance Breaker]!-sonó una voz proveniente de ningún lado reconocible del cuerpo del chico antes de que un aura blanca como la nieve cubrió la forma de Vali, y cuando se desvaneció, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una armadura de cuerpo completo blanca con gemas esparcidas por todo el cuerpo de color azul y ojos amarillos.

-Oh, por lo que veo accede fácilmente a su [Balance Breaker]-comento el peliblanco casualmente-Sera divertido luchar contra el.-

En ese instante, una onda de choque fue creada fuera, por el grupo de magos siendo arrasado por el hombre en armadura blanca.

Bailó en el aire sin tener que preocuparse por las balas mágicas concentradas de los magos.

Sin lograr nada, los magos fueron aniquilados, pero los círculos mágicos aparecieron justo después y un nuevo grupo de magos apareció.

-Azazel, continuando la charla de antes-siguió hablando Sirzechs mirando a Azazel.

-¿Si?-pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa diminuta

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer mediante la recopilación de [Sacred Gears]? Has estado recogiendo [Longinus] y a sus dueños también, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes la intención de matar a Dios, aunque Dios no existe?-pegunto seriamente el Maou

Azazel sacudió la cabeza ante la pregunta y contesto.

-Es para prepararnos.-

-¿Prepararse?-repitió inquiero el Arcángel-Esa es una palabra inquietante, a pesar de que rechazas la guerra

-Lo dije, ¿no? No voy a ir a la guerra. Sin embargo, los medios de defensa son necesarios. Más bien, ¿debo decir que no sólo estamos preparándonos para un ataque de ustedes?-les dijo con la seriedad del momento

-¿Entonces?-cuestiono Gaster luego de un tiempo sin hablar

-La [Khaos Brigade]-fue la simple contestación del hombre de cabello bicolor

Parecía que Sirzechs no sabía de ello por sus cejas fruncidas.

-Sólo confirmé el nombre y los antecedentes de la organización recientemente, pero mi vicegobernador Shemhaza también ha tenido el ojo puesto en este grupo en actitud sospechosa desde antes de eso. Se dice que se están reuniendo los miembros peligrosos de las tres grandes potencias. Algunos humanos con [Sacred Gear] que han alcanzado el [Balance Breaker] también parecen estar incluidos. También he confirmado una serie de [Longinus] entre ellos-explico el Ángel Caído con un semblante sombrío

-¿Y su objetivo cuál es?-Preguntó Michael interesado en ello

-La destrucción y el caos. Es así de simple, ¿sabes? No les gusta la paz de este mundo. Son terroristas. El líder de la organización es el poderoso dragón infernal, además de los dos celestiales.

Todo el mundo se quedó en shock ante la confesión de Azazel.

-Ya veo, así que esa persona se ha movido. El [Uroboros Dragon] Ophis. El dragón temido por Dios. El que se mantiene vigente sobre la posición de los más fuertes desde el principio del mundo-Musitó Sirzechs con incredulidad, alarmando a los demás presentes, excepto a Issei y Gaster.

-¡Mi pequeña loli nunca haría eso!-grito Issei antes de taparse la boca con las manos ganándose las miradas de los demás.

Su padre negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Puede que te parezcas a Sans en varias cosas, pero no te olvides que Papyrus también es una buena o mala influencia en ocasiones-

El peliblanco asintió lentamente con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

Mientras todo el mundo pensaba en ello, una voz desconocida sonó.

-Sí, Ophis es el líder de la [Khaos Brigade]-

Un círculo mágico surgió en el suelo de la sala de reuniones al mismo tiempo que la voz. Un círculo mágico que ningún demonio joven había visto antes.

-Ya veo. ¡Así que has venido! El cerebro esta vez-Chasqueó la lengua Sirzechs-¡Grayfia, transfiere a Rias y Ise-kun rápido! ¡Aprovecha la apertura en el transporte y manda al campo al resto del grupo también!

-¡Sí!-respondió la criada creando un pequeño círculo mágico en el suelo, superpuesto al del intruso. Y en un flash, el grupo Gremory y Sitri ya no estaban ahí.

El círculo mágico que apareció en el suelo, el del intruso era...

-El círculo mágico del Leviatán-Dijeron agriamente Azazel, Sirzechs y Gaster.

-Ese es el círculo mágico de la original Maou Leviatán-Murmuró Michael entre perplejo e interesado

Una sola mujer apareció en el círculo mágico. Llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una gran hendidura en él.

-¿Cómo está usted, actual Maou Sirzechs-dono?-Saludó la mujer con un tono audaz mirando al pelirrojo

-Descendiente de la sangre del Leviatán anterior. Katerea Leviatán. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?-pregunto autoritariamente el hombre, entrecerrando los ojos

La mujer, Katerea Leviatán, que descendía del Leviatán original, dio una sonrisa desafiante y habló.

-Los miembros de la [Old Maou Faccion] han casi todos decidido cooperar con la [Khaos Brigade]-

-Mira que tienen agallas al venir a esta reunión-comento sonriendo peligrosamente el esqueleto apuntándole a la mujer presente con su mano, mientras de sus ojos derecho e izquierdo salía una tenue llama naranja y azul respectivamente.

Así que es una pelea entre los nuevos y viejos Maou que se ha convertido en gran escala-Sonrió Azazel como si fuera un problema ajeno mientras alzaba los hombros

-¿Katerea, está bien interpretar esas palabras literalmente?-Preguntó Sirzechs con tono sombrío, mientras se preparaba para la respuesta

-Sirzechs, es exactamente lo que dije. También estamos tomando la carga de este ataque en estos momentos.-

-Así que es un golpe de Estado, ¿eh? Katerea, ¿por qué?-pregunto agriamente el Maou con una sonrisa triste

-Sirzechs, hemos llegado a la idea exactamente contraria de la reunión de hoy. Hemos concluido que, desde que Dios y los Maou originales han desaparecido, este mundo debe ser reformado-comento la mujer claramente seria

¿-Que ha visto Ophis tan lejos en el futuro? Eso no parece probable-Señaló el gobernador de los ángeles caídos sin dejar de sonreír

Katerea sólo dejó escapar un suspiro, en respuesta a la pregunta de Azazel.

-Además de ser un símbolo de poder, sólo lleva la posición por el bien del poder. Hemos pedido su ayuda para destruir el mundo y reconstruirlo de nuevo. Vamos a dominar el nuevo mundo-contesto con calma mirando al hombre

-¿Saben que eso es estúpido, no?-comento Gaster por lo bajo

Así que los magos afuera debían ser aquellos que apoyaban su causa. Seguramente había rebeldes de los ángeles caídos y los ángeles también.

-¿Realmente odian la paz tanto?-pregunto con sarcasmo Sirzechs. Así que es un encuentro de ángeles, ángeles caídos, y diablos que quieren su propio mundo y una nueva Tierra que gobiernen. El mediador de ello es el Dragón Uroboros Ophis.

-¡Katerea-chan! ¿Por qué haces una cosa así?-pregunto la Mahou Shoujo claramente triste sin embargo, la chica de gafas mostró una expresión de odio en su grito

-Serafall, ¡¿cómo te atreves a actuar tan descaradamente, tras robar la posición de Leviatán de mí?! ¡Desciendo del Leviatán original! ¡Yo era la adecuada para ser Maou!-le grito furiosa la mujer

-Katerea-chan...yo...-intento decir algo la Sitri con lágrimas asomándose en las comisuras de los ojos

-No te preocupes, Serafall. Hoy voy a matarte en este lugar y tomar el título de Maou Leviatán para mí. Entonces, Ophis se convertirá en el dios del nuevo mundo. No pasa nada si él es sólo un símbolo. El sistema y las leyes, la doctrina será construido por nosotros. Michael, Azazel, y Sirzechs Lucifer, vuestra era ha terminado-anuncio con una sonrisa demente mirando a los nombrados-También asesinare a ese esqueleto, los inmundos monstruos no merecen estar en este lugar…-comento mirando con repulsión a Gaster.

Las expresiones de Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael y Gaster se oscurecieron ante las palabras de Katerea. Sólo había una persona que parecía agradable y estaba sonriendo.

-Ku…Kukukukuku.

-¿Azazel, que es tan gracioso?-Gruñó Katerea en furia, mirando al hombre que no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo

-Hahaha. Así que, reformareis este mundo todos juntos, ¿eh?-pregunto sin dejar de sonreír el Ángel Caído mirando de reojo al exterior

-Eso es exactamente correcto, Azazel. Este mundo es...-empezó a hablar la chica con repulsión en la voz

-¿Decadente? ¿Los seres humanos son tontos? ¿La Tierra será destruida?-Predijo Azazel cada palabra, burlándose-Oi, oi, oi, ¿no prosperan las cosas hoy en día?-pregunto travieso como solo él podía mientras los ojos de Katerea se crispaban en respuesta

-Azazel, eres igual que siempre. A pesar de que tienes tanto poder, estás satisfecho con el mundo actual...-empezó a reñir la castaña

-Déjame que te cuente. Tu meta es demasiado cliché y áspera. Descendiente de Leviatán, tus palabras son como las de un villano que está a punto de morir, ¿lo sabías?-le respondió tajante y aun con burla el exiliado del cielo

-¡Azazel! Nos ridiculizan así...-contesto Katerea se llena de ira, mientras un aura de magia brotaba de todo su cuerpo. Era la atmósfera de una situación explosiva.

Sirzechs, Michael, yo me encargo de ella. No ayudéis, ¿de acuerdo?-pidió el hombre levantándose de su asiento-Gaster, tu ayuda a los chicos.-

Curiosamente esa frase tenso en demasía a la Demonio invasora.

El Gobernador de los ángeles caídos comenzó a lanzar un aura furiosa

-Katerea, ¿tienes alguna intención de rendirte?-pregunto el pelirrojo con un atisbo de esperanza en la voz mirando a la mujer de escote

-No, Sirzechs. Fuiste un buen Maou. Sin embargo, no el mejor Maou. Es por eso que nuestro objetivo es ser los nuevos Maou-contesto la descendiente del Maou Original mirando al pelirrojo que tenía una sonrisa triste.

-Ya veo. Eso es muy malo.-comento con voz cansada el hombre de cabello rojo

Al oír la confirmación, Azazel señaló a la ventana con la mano y toda la pared fue destruida por una ráfaga de luz antes de desplegar sus doce alas negras. Sus plumas eran más oscuras que la oscuridad sin fin, como Vali explicó a Kokabiel durante el incidente anterior

-Descendiente de la antigua Maou Leviatán. Uno de los [Monsters of the End]. No es un mal rival. ¿Katerea Leviatán, estás lista para un combate del Armagedón conmigo?-pregunto el ex ángel con emoción en la voz ante el combate próximo

Katerea respondió al intenso desafío de Azazel con una sonrisa sin miedo

-Estaba deseando enfrentar al gobernador de los ángeles que cayeron.-

Azazel y Katerea salieron volando de la sala de reunión y una batalla comenzó a desarrollarse en el cielo lejano por encima del patio de la escuela.

Ambos lanzaban enormes masas de aura.

-Michael y Yo fortaleceremos la barrera que cubre esta escuela. Ahora que Azazel y Katerea están en modo salvaje, el daño puede llegar a ser grande.-Envió un mensaje Sirzechs hablándole a un pequeño círculo mágico en su mano-Lo siento, pero, ¿podríais hacer frente a los magos que queden fuera?-

Obviamente hablaba con el grupo de Rias fuera.

-Sí, señor-Se oyó a Kiba hablar con algo de duda _-¿Los que queden?-_ se preguntó mirando al rededor

-Cortaré a todos los enemigos-Afirmó Xenovia

-Gracias. Me alegro de que seáis los [Caballos] de mi hermana.-

-Yo... yo iré a curar a nuestros aliados-Dijo Asia preocupada

Ella y los demás miembros del Grupo habían despertado justo después de ser transferidos por el círculo mágico de Grayfia

-Por favor, haz lo posible-Pidió Sirzechs-No podemos permitir un exceso de bajas.-

* * *

 **-Academia Kuoh-Patio**

La Senmaken cortó a través de cada barrera de protección mágica y en el cuerpo de los magos.

Pero un nuevo asesino siempre era convocado desde el círculo mágico después.

- _Son infinitos_.-Pensó Kiba, mientras cubría a Asia, que curaba a un guardia paralizado por un hechizo mientras Koneko se encontraba golpeando a los rasos en la otra parte del campus y cubriendo allí a Sona e Irina, mientras Akeno buscaba la matriz central de los círculos para anularla y cortar el flujo de enemigos.

Zubaaaaaaah!

Una ola junto con un ataque cortante fue despedida de la santa espada [Durandal] y barrió el patio de la escuela a diestra y siniestra. El ataque mató a los magos en grandes cantidades.

Desde el cielo, un rugido se oía, así como se veía una luz deslumbrante. Al mirar arriba, Azazel y Katerea Leviatán estaban atacando y defendiendo con intensidad.

Azazel hizo aparecer varias lanzas gruesas y pesadas de luz fácilmente y las arrojó a Katerea. Katerea expuso varias capas de círculos mágicos defensivos y bloqueó los ataques ligeros.

El patio de la escuela había recibido un gran daño considerable de las secuelas de los ataques y defensas. Menos mal que la escuela se vio envuelta en una fuerte barrera. Si no, la zona residencial que la rodeaba también habría recibido daño.

En eso, Katerea tomó una pequeña botella fuera de su pecho y se tragó lo que parecía una pequeña serpiente negra que estaba presente en el interior.

En ese instante, el espacio vibró intensamente, y una oleada de energía aumentó en todo el patio de la escuela.

El poder de la magia que desprendía el cuerpo de Katerea aumentó, y le dio un aura siniestra.

Eso era lo que veían, aterrados, en el suelo.

-Este...Que es este poder?-Musitó Kiba impresionado así como todos los demás mirando a la miembro de la [Old Maou Faccion], sin embargo, cuando reaccionaron ya era tarde-Nos han rodeado-Gruñó el chico empuñando su arma en posición de defensa-Así no podemos tratar a los heridos. Si no los dispersamos o reducimos el ritmo de transporte no hacemos nada.

En ese momento, toda la horda de magos se lanzó sobre ellos. Aun con las espadas de Kiba y la [Durandal] de Xenovia no podrían perseverar ahí.

Y hablando de **perseverancia** …

FLUSH!

De la nada, varios huesos voladores fueron empalados en varios magos.

Todos voltearon y vieron al padre de su compañero con la mano derecha extendida hacia ellos, sus ojos con una ligera llama en ellos.

-Jóvenes…no creen que deberían estar peleando en lugar de admirarme?-

Todos voltearon la mirada ante la nueva oleada de magos.

- **¿Quieren pasar un mal rato?-** pregunto Gaster mientras lanzaba más huesos.

* * *

 **-Club de Investigación de lo Oculto-**

La transferencia se había logrado. Sin embargo...

-¡Imposible, se han transferido aquí!-

-¡Malditos demonios!-

El interior estaba ocupado por los magos.

-¡B-Buchou! ¡Is-Ise-sempai! Se oyó la voz de Gasper llamando su atención, encontrando al dhampir atado en un gran circulo de magia con los ojos activados en su forma de [Sacred Gear], viendo sorprendido a la pelirroja y al peliblanco, especialmente al peliblanco.

Rias sintió alivio de que Gasper estuviese seguro. El peliblanco también, pero tenía aún más ganas de hacer pagar a los intrusos

-¡Gasper! Estoy tan contenta de que estás a salvo-Musitó Rias, llena de alivio.

-Buchou...Ya es demasiado tarde...-Negó Gasper con la cabeza, empezando a llorar-Es mejor si...me muero. Por favor, Buchou, Ise-sempai. Por favor, matadme...Debido a estos ojos, no puedo hacer amistad con nadie...Yo sólo soy una molestia... y un cobarde...-dijo el chico entrecortadamente mientras derramaba lágrimas. Capturado y siendo utilizado por el enemigo, él pensaba que era una molestia para todos.

Rias sonrió amablemente a Gasper como respuesta

-No digas una cosa tan estúpida. No te voy a abandonar, ¿sabes? Cuando te trasladé a mi familia, lo dije, ¿no? Ahora que has vuelto a nacer, vas a vivir para mí, y también encontraras una forma de vida que pueda satisfacerte-le regaño dulcemente pese a la situación en la que estaban, pero sus palabras no llegaron al chico que volvió a negar

-No lo pude encontrar. Sólo causo problemas... No puedo ayudar a nadie...No tengo valor en la vida...-contrataco el chico con tristeza

-¡Cállate!-Grito Issei llamando la atención del mitad vampiro, este se sorprendió al ver ligeras llamas salir de su sempai -¡¿Por qué crees que estamos peleando?! ¡Porque aún queremos tener una pelea de bolas de nieve y ver los fuegos artificiales juntos! ¡Es por eso que estamos peleando! ¡Es por eso que nos volveremos fuertes! ¡Yo todavía quiero reír con todos! ¡Pero si mueres no tiene sentido!-le grito el chico, causando una gran impresión en su kouhai

-Tú eres mi siervo, y parte de mi familia. No voy a abandonarte tan fácilmente. ¡Fue finalmente posible para ti ser libre!-exclamo un poco desesperada la pelirroja

PLAF

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento., Gasper fue golpeado por una maga, que tomó el pelo del rubio y le dio una sonrisa burlona.

-Estúpidos. Es una tontería como tratas a un medio vampiro peligroso tan normalmente. Es como dice la vieja facción Maou. La familia Gremory son tan tontos como son profundamente cariñoso y rebosantes de energía-Dijo mirando a la pelirroja con desprecio-Tal vez habría sido mejor lavarle el cerebro con rapidez al dhampir y usarlo efectivamente como una herramienta? Si hubieran...

POOOOOMMMM

La pared se rompió en pedazos en un boquete gigante cuando un puñetazo llameante de Issei mandó a la maga a volar como una bala de cañón

-¡Cierra el hocico!-contesto el chico a las magas, las cuales se asustaron al ver las llamas aumentar su intensidad.

-¡¿Cómo te atrev?-

Pero el embajador ni siquiera les dejó responder, antes de romperles la cara a un par (Y las mandíbulas) con dos puñetazos.

-No se contiene... mierda...-Gruñeron las magas con miedo

-Porque me iba a contener en destrozar a perras que no merecen ni caminar-Dijo Issei fuera de sus casillas, asustando a las magas y de paso a su jefa-¿Que les prometieron? Déjenme decirles una cosa escorias….mi familia no tolera la existencia de seres como ustedes...-

Aprovechando el repentino silencio debido al miedo, Rias decidió sacar a Gasper de su depresión.

-Gasper, por favor sigue causándome un montón de problemas. ¡Te regañaré una y otra vez! ¡Yo te consolaré! ¡Nunca te dejaré ir!-

-Buchou...yo...yo...-

Gasper rompió a llorar. Sin embargo, fue de felicidad.

-Gasper-Le llamó Issei, lanzando lejos a otra aterrorizada maga, y llamando su [Boosted Gear]- ¡No huyas! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡No llores! ¡Yo! ¡Rias! ¡Akeno! ¡Asia! ¡Kiba, Koneko- chan y Xenovia también! ¡Todos somos tus amigos! ¡No lo olvides! ¿Has oído? ¡Ascalon!

 **-[¡BLADE!]-** retumbo la voz de Ddraig mientras que junto con un nuevo comando, [Ascalon] se extendió desde el [Sacred Gear].

Las magas miraban con cautela, preparadas para lo que viniera. Pero no esperaban lo que el Décimo pretendía.

Zashu.

Contuvo temporalmente el poder de la espada y cortó la palma de su mano derecha con la hoja.

-¿Ise?- Cuestionó Rias incrédula

-Gasper...No sirve de nada que te salvemos si no te levantas por tu cuenta. Beber. La sangre que alberga el dragón más fuerte-fue lo que dijo el chico-Ellas han ido en tu contra. Muéstrales que puedes hacer y haz que teman siquiera pensar en acercarse nunca a un vampiro.-

El Travesti asintió al oír sus palabras con una mirada fuerte y probó la sangre que caía en su boca de la palma cortada. En el instante en que Gasper tragó la sangre, la atmósfera dentro de la habitación cambió de repente.

Un escalofrío indescriptible inquietantemente resonó en todos lados. Luego, Gasper había desaparecido, sólo quedó la cuerda que había sido para atarle a la silla. Las magas también se sorprendieron de que Gasper de repente había desaparecido, y extendieron sus miradas sobre el interior de la habitación.

Chichichichichichi.

Un extraño chirrido se oyó. Innumerables murciélagos volaban cerca del techo de la habitación. El grupo de los ojos rojos de murciélagos se cernió sobre las magas.

-¡Kuh! ¡Así que se transformó, ese maldito vampiro!-

-¡Bastardo!-

Las mujeres trataron de disparar balas mágicas, pero fueron derribados por algo y perdieron en gran medida su equilibrio.

Innumerables manos negras se extendían de sus sombras.

¡-Así que esto es la capacidad de un vampiro!-

-¡Toma esto!-

Dispararon balas mágicas en las sombras, pero las manos de sombra sólo se dispersaron sin incidentes. Durante esto, los murciélagos se envolvieron alrededor de las formas de las magas y mordiscos aparecieron en varias partes de sus cuerpos.

-¿Está chupando sangre?-cuestiono una mientras sentía debilitarse

-¡No, nuestra magia también está siendo absorbida!-corrigió otra completamente mareada

Los magos estaban teniendo un mal rato. Estaban a merced de los murciélagos y las manos de las sombras.

-Joder, Gasper es más "Pro" de lo que parecía-comento asombrado el WingDings volviendo a su actitud de siempre.

- _Interesante…me pregunto si puedo hacer ese truco con "ellas"…-_

 _-Ni se te ocurra, G…-_

-Es una parte del poder que Gasper no podía sacar. Debe de haber sido por beber tu sangre-contesto la ojiazul-verdoso mirando con cautela a su [Peón], aun sin acostumbrarse a su nueva apariencia y personalidad.

 _-Quizás debería comercializarla si hace esto. Como bebida energética_ -pensó para sí mismo el chico

-¡Kuh! En ese caso, sólo podemos hacer esto!-

Los magos volvieron su objetivo hacia la heredera más importante de inframundo y a su [Peón], el cual estaba sonriendo despreocupado.

Todos se detuvieron en medio del aire.

-Es inútil. Puedo ver todos vuestros movimientos y ataques-

La voz de Gasper hizo eco en el interior de la habitación. Los ojos rojos de los murciélagos brillaban extraordinariamente. Invocó su [Sacred Gear] por los ojos de los murciélagos.

Además, detuvo brillantemente sólo las balas mágicas. Bebiendo la sangre de Issei podía controlar perfectamente su poder.

-¡Les estoy deteniendo!-sonó la voz mientras un incontable número de murciélagos hicieron sus ojos brillar de color rojo, y todas las magas en la habitación se pararon-¡Ise-sempai! ¡El golpe final!-

-Ya que insistes-respondió el joven sonriendo mientras acumula cantidades gigantes de fuego en sus manos.

 **-[BOOST]-**

- **¡Shinka: Shiranui** _ **[Llama Sagrada: Mar de Fuego]!-**_ exclamo el peliblanco mientras dos lanzas llameantes se formaban en sus manos y las lanzaba hacia las magas.

BOOOM

Una gran cortina de humo hizo presencia, y una vez se disipo se pudo vislumbrar a las magas tiradas con graves quemaduras.

Rias desplegó un círculo mágico y envió a los magos a un cargo público en el inframundo. Dijo que luego serían arrestados y puestos en prisión.

-¿Sempai, está tu mano bien?-Preguntó Gasper, que había regresado de los murciélagos y las sombras a su verdadera forma. Debido a que llevaba el anillo que había recibido de Azazel, el [Sacred Gear] tampoco iría sin control.

-Sí, estoy acostumbrado a las lesiones de esta medida. He tenido un agujero en el estómago del ataque de un ángel caído, así que No es para tanto ¿Cómo vas tras -beber mi sangre?-le pregunto mirándolo preocupado

-Sí, mi poder fluyó temporalmente desde el fondo, pero...He vuelto a la normalidad-contesto con calma el chico

-Ya veo. Por lo tanto, hay un límite de tiempo. Aun así, se vuelve muy fuerte al beber mi sangre.-conjeturo para si el WingDings.

-Todos ellos han sido trasladados-Anunció Rias, sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos-¡Ahora bien, Ise, Gasper! ¡Volvamos con los Maou-sama!

-Hai-contestaron de inmediato.

* * *

 **-Viejo Edificio-Entrada-**

Justo los 3 habían llegado a la entrada cuando…

Doggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Algo cayó justo delante de ellos.

-Tch. Así que me estás traicionando, en estas circunstancias, Vali-comento el ser en el cráter frente a ellos

Era el gobernador de los ángeles caídos que fue herido gravemente.

-Así es, Azazel-contesto el dragón blanco volando al lado de la Leviatán de sangre

-En el instante en que se decidió la paz, se hicieron arreglos para invocar el [Sacred Gear] del medio vampiro secuestrado y comenzar el ataque terrorista. El [Hakuryuukou] corrió salvaje conmigo una vez que vimos lo suficiente. Sería bueno que pudiéramos enterrar a cualquiera de los líderes de las tres grandes potencias. Estaba bien si la reunión se rompiera a causa de eso-comento la castaña con una sonrisa confiada, creyendo que ya todo estaba ganado

-OI, VALI, ¿por qué te enfrentas contra Azazel? ¿Y quién es ella?-Exigió saber el embajador mirando a su contrario con furia

Katerea observó al chico de forma calculadora.

-¿Así que ese chico es el [Sekiryuutei]?. Vali, ¿vas a matarlo?-pregunto-con desinterés mirando a su "aliado"

-Bueno Katerea, hoy me he llevado la sorpresa que mi rival es el Embajador de los Monstruos-dijo Vali tranquilamente.

Katerea alzo una ceja ante tal declaración.

-Oh?, así que ese mocoso es el representante de esas basuras...-

Katerea no pudo terminar debido a que tuvo que esquivar una gran cantidad de huesos voladores.

Cuando esquivo todos volteo la mirada hacia el peliblanco, el cual la miraba con unos fríos ojos.

-Adelante…termina la frase… **Te reto** -

Entonces antes de que el peliblanco hiciera alguna locura, Azazel lo interrumpió.

-Caray, yo también he perdido mi borde. Que uno de mis seguidores hiciera esto... Se rio de sí mismo Azazel con tristeza mientras Vali almacenaba la máscara en su casco con un sonido metálico, y mostró su rostro-Cuándo? ¿Cuándo decidiste hacer esto?-

-Recibí la oferta mientras estaba en ruta de vuelta a la sede con Kokabiel. Lo siento, Azazel. Esto parece ser interesante-contesto el chico con calma

-¿Vali, se ha sometido el [Vanishing Dragon] ante Ophis?-quiso saber el Ángel Caído mirando al chico

-No, sólo estoy cooperando con terquedad. Me dieron una oferta atractiva. "¿No te gustaría estar en la lucha contra el Asgard?" Cuando me dijeron eso, como alguien que quiere poner a prueba su poder, no podía rechazar. Azazel, que no te gusta la idea de luchar con el Valhala, el Asgard, ¿verdad? No te gusta la guerra-fue la respuesta del joven que no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo el ambiente

-Te dije que "fueras fuerte", pero también debería haber dicho "no seas de los factores que destruyen el mundo"-comento irónicamente el viejo ex ángel

-Eso es ajeno. Sólo quiero luchar eternamente-replico el peliplatino

-Ya veo. No, esperaba de alguna manera en mi corazón que desearas salir de mi lado. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos hasta ahora, solo querías pelear con gente fuerte-comento con una sonrisa débil el hombre en el cráter

-La preparación y difusión de información para ello fueron gracias al [Hakuryuukou]-Se burló la fémina-Es inusual que le hayas dejado solo a pesar de que sabes su verdadera naturaleza. Como resultado, te retorciste tu propio cuello.-

Haciendo caso omiso de Azazel quien dio una sonrisa amarga, Vali golpeó su mano contra su pecho y se presentó a todos.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Vali. Vali Lucifer. Soy un descendiente del primer Maou Lucifer que murió. Sin embargo, yo soy un hijo mestizo nacido de un padre que era el nieto del antiguo Maou y una madre humana. Obtuve el [Divine Dividing] porque soy mitad humano. Fue sólo por casualidad. Sin embargo, yo, que realmente me relaciono por sangre con Lucifer y también soy el [Vanishing Dragón], nací. Si realmente hay tal cosa como la suerte y milagros, puedo ser eso... Es broma-Mientras decía eso, varios pares de alas de diablo crecieron de sus espaldas junto con sus alas de luz.

-No puede ser...no puede ser...-Musitó Rias con una expresión atónita en su rostro. Sin embargo, Azazel lo confirmó.

-Es cierto. Si hay una existencia tan ridícula, es él. Se convertirá en el [Hakuryuukou] más fuerte de entre los que conocí en el pasado y el presente, y probablemente de todos los tiempos también.-

-¿Ya has acabado, Azazel?-Se burló aun la mujer creyendo haber ganado

-Tch, ese volumen de aura de antes ¿lo sacaste de que Ophis?-pregunto el gobernador saliendo del cráter

-Sí, quién es el dragón que posee un poder infinito. En aras de la corrección del mundo, me prestó un poco de su poder. Gracias a eso puedo luchar contra ti. Incluso hay una posibilidad de que pueda vencer a Sirzechs y Michael. Son unos tontos Gobernadores. Tú también-contesto con una sonrisa prepotente la dama del infierno

-Es decir ¿qué necesita un dopaje para ser útil?-comento mordazmente el peliblanco mirando sin miedo a las existencias frente a él antes de mirar a Vali.-Hermano, realmente has de estar desesperado para encontrar compinches.

El ambiente se aligeró un poco mientras Katerea se avergonzaba y enfurecía, y los demás contenían la risa, pero no atacó porque esquivó una lanza de Azazel.

-Puede que sea tonto. No puedo hacer nada sin Shemhaza. Sólo soy un entusiasta de los [Sacred Gear]. Pero sabes, ¿de verdad crees que Sirzechs y Michael son idiotas? Por lo menos son muy superiores a alguien mediocre como tú-le dijo mientras volvía a tomar vuelo el Ángel caído

-¡Qué tontería! Muy bien, voy a dar el golpe final aquí y ahora. ¡Te destruiré, gobernador de los ángeles caídos, como el primer paso de la creación de un mundo nuevo!-contesto Katerea habló en un tono fuerte. Sin embargo, Azazel parecía complacido y sacó algo que parecía una daga dorada de su bolsillo-Eso es...-

Azazel señaló la punta de la daga a Katerea que estaba mirando con recelo.

-He ido más allá de ser un entusiasta de los [Sacred Gear]. También produzco yo mismo. He construido réplicas. Bueno, casi todos son basura. Dios, el que desarrolló los [Sacred Gears], fue increíble. Esa es la única cosa por la que yo lo respeto. Sin embargo, están incompletos. Es porque Dios y Maou murieron, dejando atrás "errores" que sólo pueden trastornar el equilibrio del mundo como los [Longinus] y [Balance Breaker]. Bueno, esa es la razón por la que son interesantes sin embargo…-Entonces, con una sonrisa complaciente, Azazel escupió sus palabras-Cuanto más escucho, más me siento con ganas de vomitar a vuestras metas. ¿Valhala? ¿Dioses de La Tierra? Así que tenéis la intención de arrebatarle todo a Odín porque no podéis lograr nada desde cero. Pffff, la persona que me roba el placer puede ir y desaparecer.

El puñal que el AC había sacado, cambio de forma y las piezas separadas y la luz se extendieron.

-¡I-Imposible! Azazel ¡Tú!-Se aterró la mujer, que había captado algo, y el gobernador de los ángeles caídos pronunció las palabras.

-[Balance Breaker]-fueron las sencillas palabras del Gobernador

En los alrededores se vio un destello momentáneo. Después la luz se desvaneció, y había una persona allí llevaba una armadura de placas de oro con un resplandor dorado brillante y una forma como la de una criatura. Al igual que la de un dragón.

Nada menos que doce alas negro azabache se desarrollaron de su espalda. Plumas negras revoloteaban sobre los alrededores.

Azazel estaba equipado con una armadura de dragón y una enorme lanza de la luz estaba en sus manos.

-Estudié el [Divine Dividing] y otros Sacred Gears de la serie dragón y produje esto, mi obra maestra, [Sacred Gear] artificial. Esto es [Downfall Dragon Spear], en su estado de [Fake Balance Breaker Downfall Dragon Spear Armor]-explico el hombre desde dentro de la armadura.

-¡Azazel, maldito bastardo!-exclamaron al unísono Issei y Gaster con una sonrisa.

Hahaha! ¡Como era de esperarse de Azazel! ¡Realmente eres increíble!-Se rio Vali en locura mirando ansioso al AC que lo miro seriamente tras su armadura

Vali, también me gustaría ser tu oponente, pero... Bueno, por favor, llevarte bien con el Wells Dragon-le pidió alarmando a Rias

-Pero, luchando contigo parece divertido-Replicó Vali con casi un puchero-Se basa en un Dragón dotado de poder, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sellé a Fafnir, el [Gigantis Dragon] en este [Sacred Gear] artificial. Lo copié de los vuestros, los dos dragones celestiales. Todavía tengo que ver si fue un éxito o no-respondió las dudas de su ex subordinado

-¿Fafnir?-pregunto Gasper confundido.

-Él es uno de los [Godai Ryuo]. Azazel menciono a Vvitra el otro dia ¿no?, en adición están el [Khaos Karma Dragon], Tiamat, el [Mieschievous Dragon], Yu-Long y el [Sleeping Dragon] Midgarsormr. Aunque yo diría que, Vvitra fue eliminado hace mucho tiempo y sellado en alguna parte. Si lo que Azazel dice es cierto, entonces Fafnir también fue sellada. Aunque en un principio, había seis Reyes Dragón. Espero que no encontremos a Tiamat, ella odia a Ddraig, y por consecuencia, a sus portadores-explico el peliblanco con calma.

-¡Azazel! ¡A pesar de que posees tanto poder, tú!-Se quejó temerosa la mujer mirando al armado ángel caído

-Katerea, tu misma dijiste que hiciste un pacto con el Uroboros Dragon…¿esto es mucho para ti?-le pregunto con voz desafiante

-La investigación de [Sacred Gears] no debería haberse desarrollado hasta ese punto...-Murmuró ella aun asombrada

-¿Asustada ahora sin ventaja? Sin embargo, no tiene sentido quejarse al informador. Sólo yo y Shemhaza sabemos la verdad-contesto el Dragón dorado

Un aura azul y negro cubría el cuerpo de la dama y chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Soy descendiente del gran Leviatán! ¡Katerea Leviatán! ¡No voy a perder a un ángel caído molesto como tú!-

Azazel hizo señas a Katerea.

-Ven.-

-¡No mires hacia abajo en mí!-grito furiosa la mujer lanzándose al ataque

Zan!

Fue un acontecimiento instantáneo. Katerea se zambulló en Azazel, y Azazel también respondió con la lanza que sostenía.

En un instante la sangre fresca brotó del cuerpo de la mujer. Ella débilmente cayó de rodillas en el acto. La tierra fue dividida, incluso muy por detrás de la descendiente de Leviatán. El suelo había sido arrancado por el ataque de Azazel.

-¡No ha terminado!-grito la mujer al tiempo que cambió su brazo en un tentáculo y se envolvió en el brazo izquierdo de Azazel.

Un patrón sospechoso emergió en el cuerpo de Katerea.

-¡Esa es una fórmula de auto destrucción!-Se alarmó la Gremory.

Azazel trató de romper el tentáculo, pero no había ninguna señal de efecto.

-¡Azazel! ¡Incluso si intentas matarme en este estado, es inútil! ¡Ahora que estas conectado conmigo, esta poderosa magia también se activará y te matará también cuando me muera!-exclamo sonriendo con demencia la mujer

-¿Estas desesperada, eh? La sangre del primer Leviatán no es tan fuerte. Es una forma de mal gusto de pensar, pero el resultado es razonable-comento con calma el hombre en Fake Balance Breaker

-¡Rias, Gasper! ¡Apártense! ¡O vamos a quedar atrapados en la explosión!-Gritó Issei tomando a sus compañeros alejándose de la zona

-¿Pero qué pasa con Azazel?-quiso saber preocupado el rubio intentando regresar al lugar

-¡Es bastardo ha pasado peores! ¡Sin embargo, nosotros moriríamos!-

Rápidamente tomaron distancia y Rias desplegó varias capas de barreras defensivas y empezó a prepararse para las réplicas de la explosión.

-Wah!- gritó Gasper, y vieron una especie de patrón mágico grabado en los ojos del dhampir cegándolo

-Lo siento, pero voy a estar sellando eso. Es muy molesto si se detiene el tiempo-comento el causante de ello

-¡Vali!-exclamaron Issei y Rias alarmados y furiosos.

-¿Pero saben? si se es consciente de su capacidad y las condiciones de activación, ese [Sacred Gear] realmente no es tan grande. Está lleno de puntos débiles. Hay muchas técnicas como las sellar la visión. Además, si su magia se drena, se transforma en una espada de doble filo que presenta daño a los aliados también-comento con tranquilidad antes de regresar la vista a donde estaban el Ángel caído y la Demonio mientras el primero todavía no podía quitar el tentáculo. Parecía no retener ningún daño, incluso cuando trató de cortarlo con la lanza.

-Eso es un tentáculo especial que absorbe mi vida. No vas a romperlo.-

La fémina se echó a reír sin miedo. Renunciando a cortarlo, Azazel encogió de hombros. Un instante después...

El tentáculo se cortó con el brazo izquierdo de Azazel, recién amputado.

La sangre fresca brotó de la herida del brazo izquierdo de Azazel.

- _¡Eso es tener huevos, si señor!-_

 _-¡Cierra el pico F!-_

-¿Cortaste tu propio brazo?-pregunto perpleja Katerea, sin embargo, su abdomen fue traspasado por una lanza de luz que lanzó Azazel.

-Te voy a dar un brazo por lo menos. A parte de eso ve y muere sola inútilmente-Se burló ahora cruelmente Azazel. Felicidades por una muerte sin sentido-le felicito falsamente

El cuerpo de Katerea explotó, luego se convirtió en polvo y desapareció en el cielo.

La armadura de Azazel fue liberada. El Gobernador de los ángeles caídos no parecía lamentar el brazo que había perdido, simplemente chasqueó la lengua.

-Tch. Así que este es el límite de un [Sacred Gear] artificial. Todavía hay mucho margen de mejora... Mientras la joya central esté segura, puedo rehacerlo de nuevo. Voy a tenerte haciéndome compañía un poco más de tiempo, Gigantis Dragon-kun, Fafnir-Y besó ligeramente la joya en la mano.

El hombre de armadura blanca descendió del cielo nocturno en ese momento

-Como era de esperar de Azazel. Sin embargo, tu armadura ha sido anulada. Así que tus [Sacred Gears] artificiales todavía requieren más estudio.

Azazel señaló a Vali.

-Ahora bien, Vali. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir de nuevo? Incluso si no tengo armadura y estoy con una sola mano, puedo pelear contigo adecuadamente.-

Azazel hizo una lanza de luz que aparece en la mano y señaló la hoja hacia el [Hakuryuukou]. Vali miró a Azazel que tomó una postura de combate, y luego hizo una pregunta.

-¿No crees que el destino es cruel?-le pregunto mirando al embajador con desdén, mientras este no comprendía el significado de la pregunta-Por un lado, está la existencia más fuerte que podrías imaginar de la mezcla de un Maou con un dragón legendario, yo, y por otro lado está un humano ordinario el cual posee un dragón también. Di lo que quieras, pero yo creo que esta es una broma del destino. Aunque somos rivales y poseemos el mismo tipo de [Sacred Gear], la brecha entre nosotros es demasiado grande-le dijo mirándolo con calma fría-Te he investigado un poco. Cuando eras joven caíste al , lugar donde habitan los monstruos, aunque nunca espere que fueras su embajador; de ahí no se supo nada de ti hasta hace 1 año que apareciste en Kuoh. Tu supuesto padre es un monstruo débil, pues no hay informes sobre él. Tampoco hay ninguna habilidad especial o alguien con poder entre tus ancestros. Y por supuesto, tus ancestros no tuvieron nada que ver con demonios o ángeles. En verdad eres ordinario, tus amigos tampoco tienen nada especial. Eras un mero estudiante ordinario de preparatoria hasta que fuiste reencarnado como demonio. Con excepción del [Boosted Gear], no eres nada-Dictamino con notable desprecio en su voz.

Pobre iluso

-Aburrido. Cuando supe de ti, quien era tan excesivamente aburrido, reí por la decepción. "Ah, este es mi rival. No puedo con esto"-comento con notable molestia-Si al menos tus ancestros hubieran sido magos quizás esto fuera diferente. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? ¡Te puedes convertir en un vengador!-le dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Issei se mostró atento ante esa declaración.

-Matare a tu familia. Si lo hago, tu historia se convertirá en algo interesante. Si tu familia es asesinada por alguien importante como yo, ¿No crees que podrías dedicar tu vida a una causa solemne? Sí, haré eso. Después de todo ellos morirán eventualmente. El escenario que planteo es mucho más interesante que una vida tan aburrida, ¿No es cierto?...También matare a todos tus amigos…incluyendo a tus compañeros demonios y a esa pelirroja a la que quieres tanto….Si hago eso, tu historia personal se convertirá en algo un poco más interesante. ¿No crees que tu destino sería más solemne? Sí, lo haré. Esto debería encender tu impulso ¿no? Creo que fue buena idea planear un ataque a los monstruos después de este.-expreso sus ideas el peliplatino sonriendo peligrosamente.-Aunque creo que empezare matando a la hija mayor de la familia real…como se llamaba?..Ah! Ya recuerdo….Aiko Dreemurr.-

Ante esa declaración los líderes y Gaster se tensaron visiblemente.

-Vali…eres un idiota-comento Azazel visiblemente nervioso, temiendo por la seguridad de su subordinado que había sido como un hijo para el tras esa declaración.

-Por lo que veo, el blanco quiere morir-

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-

-Bueno….creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Gaster visiblemente nervioso.

-Pero. Ise-intento debatir la pelirroja antes de congelarse al mirar a su siervo.

Le temblaban las manos, pero no lloraba, más bien era…

Furia Pura.

Rápidamente le dio una mirada al padre de su amado, el cual le dio una mirada suplicante.

-De acuerdo…vamos-dijo Rias antes de colocarse al lado de su hermano, el cual creo una barrera.

* * *

 **-Dentro de la Barrera-**

-Que sucede?-pregunto Vali burlonamente-Quieres llorar por voy a matar a esa chic-

Antes de poder terminar esa oración sintió una punzada en su pecho antes de salir volando contra un edificio de la Academia.

Cuando logro salir…

-¡¿Qué mierd-?-antes de terminar se quedó callado ante la visión que tenía frente a él.

El peliblanco se encontraba con una mano extendida hacia el, la cual tenía un aura color rojo rodeándola.

-Sabes algo Vali?-dijo Issei tranquilo…demasiado tranquilo-Originalmente te iba a dejar ir vivo…pero ya no…-

Ante esa declaración el peliplatino se colocó su casco aguardando el ataque de su rival

-Sabes?...Hace una hermosa noche allí afuera-empezó a recitar el peliblanco con la mirada baja ante la extrañez de todos, menos la de su padre y los lideres-Las parejas saliendo, los niños riendo…-con cada palabra la voz del peliblanco se tornaba más fría, sorpresa de los demás.-En noches así, personas como tu…-el peliblanco alzo su mano mientras apuntaba a la armadura- **¡DEBERÍAN PUDRIRSE EN EL ABISMO!-** finalizo el peliblanco mientras alzaba la vista mientras mostraba a todo mundo sus ojos, los cuales eran negros en toda la esclerótica mientras lágrimas negras salían de estos, su ojo derecho no tenía pupila, en cambio, el izquierdo, tenía una pupila roja que brillaba intensamente mientras una ligera llama salía de este.

Vali se mostró sorprendido ante la vista antes de volver a estamparse contra el mismo edificio cortesía del peliblanco.

 **(Undertale Ost-Megalovania Extended)**

Una canción empezó a sonar por todo el lugar.

- **¿Quieres pasar un mal rato?-** fue la pregunta lanzada por el peliblanco mientras chasqueaba los dedos y detrás de él hacían presencia lo que parecían ser cuatro cráneos de dragón, los cuales tenían los ojos de igual manera que su invocador.

Frente a Vali apareció un recuadro extraño que decía: _Sientes tus pecados arrastrase por tu espalda._

Vali tenía el ligero presentimiento que unirse a la [Khaos Brigade] no fue buena idea después de todo.

-¡No te distraigas!-grito Issei mientras mandaba a sus cuatro cráneos contra Vali, el cual los miraba indiferente, hasta que…

FLUSH

De la boca de los cráneos salió disparado un gigantesco rayo láser rojo, el cual esquivo por los pelos.

-Albion…que es eso?-pregunto Vali a su dragón.

 **-{Creo que…esta vez nos metimos con la persona equivocada}** -respondió Albion ligeramente nervioso.

Mientras Vali esquivaba a los cráneos y los láseres lanzados por estos, no pudo divisar que su rival le había apuntado con su mano hasta que…

CHAS

El sonido del chasqueo de dedos llamo su atención, para luego mostrarse sorprendido y asustado al ver una cantidad insana de huesos y lanzas rojas que apuntaban hacia él.

 **-{¡VALI ESQUIVA!}-** grito el dragón blanco a su poseedor

-¡OH MIER-!-

Vali no pudo terminar la oración porque ahora esquivaba todos los ataques en conjunto para tratar de salvar su vida.

Lamentablemente no se dio cuenta que Issei se teletransporto al frente suyo.

CRASH PUMMM

Fue el sonido del puño del peliblanco estrellarse contra el rostro del peliplatino, el cual tenía el casco y la nariz rota.

-Je que pasa Vali…acaso el milagro hecho persona no puede contra un don nadie?-pregunto burlonamente el peliblanco mirándolo con esos ojos que parecían hurgar en su alma.

Vali no respondió en su lugar se quedó viéndolo.

-No dirás nada eh?...Bueno…Solo trata de sobrevivir ante esto….Vale?-

Entonces Issei desapareció antes de volver a aparecer ante la armadura con sus puños envueltos en intensas llamas carmesíes.

- **¡Hi no Gatling** _ **[Ametralladora de Fuego]!-**_ exclamo el peliblanco.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Golpe tras golpe iba directo al cuerpo de Vali, el cual los recibía sin poder defenderse.

PAM PAM ¡PAM!

El peliblanco lanzo un golpe a la mandíbula, lanzándolo por los aires.

Issei volvió a desaparecer, ates de aparecer en el cielo por encima de Vali con sus piernas envueltas en llamas.

- **¡Diable Jambe:** **Poele a Frire Spectre** _ **(Pierna del Diablo: Espectro de Pan Frito)**_ **!-** exclamo Issei mientras lanzaba patadas a gran velocidad hacia el maltrecho peliplatino, el cual las recibía a quemarropa.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM ¡PAM!

Ante una última patada, el peliblanco mando a su rival contra el suelo, levantando una cortina de humo y escombros en el proceso.

Issei bajaba tranquilamente.

-Qué pasa?...este combate fue muy _ardiente_ para ti?-pregunto el peliblanco burlonamente mientras tocaba el suelo.

 **(Stop Song)**

El peliblanco al ver que su rival no respondia, se volteo y empezó a caminar, hasta que…

PRUM PRUM

El sonido de los escombros moviéndose llamo su atención, viendo como Vali se levantaba entre ellos respirando dificultosamente.

-Ghhaaag... Cofff... Bwuah... Brutal... increíble... No pude verlo venir o parar tal poder-Jadeó convaleciente Vali, incapaz de recuperarse pronto de eso en el suelo mirando al cielo-¿Albion, [Juggernaut Drive]?-pregunto con apenas fuerza, tensando a los líderes de la reunión, en cambio Issei y Gaster se mostraban imperturbables, pero mantenían sus ojos prendidos por si las dudas.

 **-{Vali, no es una buena opción. Estas casi muerto.}-** contesto preocupado su Dragon

-No te preocupes,Albion.-dijo el peliplatino mientras regulaba su respiración y recitaba el cantico.

 _{Yo, aquel que despertara…_

¡CRASH!

Vali no pudo terminar el cantico debido a que alguien destruyo la barrera y se poso a su lado.

Era un hombre con armadura que se lleva por un comandante militar del Romance de los Tres Reinos.

-Vali, he venido por ti. Nos eres mejor vivo, no te precipites.-Le dijo a Vali alegremente.

-Así que Bikou…¿Por qué…has venido?-contesto el chico jadeante

-¿No es cruel? Hice un largo viaje y llegué hasta el final a esta isla ya que mi socio está en un apuro, ¿sabes?-le regaño con diversión-Los otros estaban haciendo un alboroto en la sede, ¿sabes? Porque estamos uniéndonos para luchar contra los dioses del país del norte, se suponía que huirías y regresarías de inmediato si la misión fracasaba, ¿verdad? Katerea no pudo asesinar a Michael, Azazel, y Lucifer, ¿verdad? En ese caso, tu papel observación también terminó. Ven conmigo, estas casi muerto, te curaremos-le explico sin importarle la presencia de todos que lo escuchaban.

-Ya veo, así que ya es hora-comento el peliplatino con apenas fuerzas

-OI ¿Quién eres tú?-exigió saber Rias llegando al lugar junto a su [Peon]

-Él es el descendiente del que enfrentó y salió victorioso contra Buda. Nieto del legendario Son Goku-contesto Sirzechs con seriedad asombrando a su hermana

-Para decirlo correctamente, es un youkai mono que ha heredado el poder de Son Goku-corrigió Azazel, que volvió al final de la lucha, acompañado por los demás líderes y Rias con el grupo Gremory. Sin embargo, realmente es el fin del mundo si te has unido a la [Khaos Brigade]-

El tipo se rió de las palabras de Azazel con una carcajada.

-Yo soy diferente de la primera generación que se convirtió en un Buda. Solo vivo haciendo lo que me gusta. Mi nombre es Bikou. Encantado de conocerte, [Sekiryuutei]…-saludó casualmente, golpeando el suelo con su bastón.

Al instante un portal se abrió, haciendo que abos se hundan lentamente.

-Oi, Vali…-llamo el peliblanco a su rival, el cual lo vio interesado.-…¿Cuándo será el ataque a Monster Town?-

Vali no se mostro tan sorprendido ante la pregunta.

-En un mes-fue lo único que dijo el ojiazul antes de desaparecer.

-Je…entonces…firmamos la paz?-pregunto Issei mientras veía a los lideres, los cuales se veian incrédulos, menos Gaster, el se veía que se estaba divirtiendo.

 _-Sip…se parece mucho a ti Ryu-_

* * *

 **- Una Semana Después-Club de Investigacion de lo Oculto-**

-Jo…Hola Azazel-sensei…-comento Issei en cuando entro en el salón seguido de sus compañeros que aún estaban al pendiente de él, atosigándolo con tantas preguntas.

En un principio le gusto ser el centro de atención, pero ahora era molesto e incómodo.

-¿Sabías que estaría aquí?-pregunto asombrado el Lider de los ángeles caídos

-Yo fui una de las personas que estuvo en contra de esa idea.-

Se formo un silencio incomodo.

-¿Oh, qué pasa con ese brazo? Pensé que lo habías perdido contra la descendiente del Leviathan Original-cambio de inmediato el tema, sabiendo a que Azazl se podría deprimir.

-Ah, esto. Es un brazo artificial genuino que produje mientras investigaba los [Sacred Gears]. Es un brazo para todo propósito que puede ser equipado con lasers con poder de la luz y pequeños misiles. Quería llevarlo al menos una vez, así que en conmemoración de mi brazo perdido lo estaré usando-luego de la explicación la mano del caido se activó. También rotó varias veces y comenzó a girar.

-Interesante…-

-Las condiciones para mi permanencia en esta escuela es que haga que los poseedores inmaduros de los [Sacred Gears] en la familia Gremory se desarrollen ya que mis conocimientos sobre los [Sacred Gears] son bastante amplios después de todo-Explico con calma-Ustedes ya escucharon sobre ello, hay una extraña organización llamada [Khaos Brigade], y como futura amenaza en su contra, el [Welsh Dragon] y su familia se han hecho famosos luego de lo acontecido en la reunión de las 4 facciones. Además, soy un experto en nuestro enemigo, [Vanishing Dragon]. Por la información que recibí, sé que Vali tiene su propio grupo. Por ahora lo llamaremos "El Equipo Hakuryuukou". Varias entidades se están reuniendo alrededor de los dos que vimos antes, Vali y Bikou-siguió hablando para shock de los presentes

-¿Vali y los otros atacarán este lugar de nuevo?-cuestiono sin miramientos el WingDings asombrando a todos por la pregunta

Sin embargo, recibieron un movimiento de cabeza negativo por parte del caído.

-Ellos no volverán a atacar este lugar. Aquella fue solo una rara oportunidad para asesinar a los líderes de los tres grandes poderes durante la conferencia, pero esta falló. Sus oponentes actuales son los cielos y el inframundo. En el inframundo, todos los ángeles caídos bajos mis órdenes se han unido a los demonios-contesto a la duda del castaño-El inframundo no caerá tan fácilmente. Los Serafines en el cielo tampoco se quedarán de brazos cruzados. Además, hay muchas bestias míticas rondando por los cielos y el inframundo…eso sin contar la unión de la mafia humana que será de gran ayuda contra los enemigos humanos de la [Khaos Brigade]-comento mirando analíticamente al líder de estos

-¿Entonces...esto es la guerra?-pregunto algo temerosa Rias

-No, aún es una escaramuza. Podrías decir que ambos bandos están preparándose. No te preocupes, algo como una guerra no ocurriría sino hasta tiempo después de que ustedes se graduaran de la universidad. Disfruta de tu vida escolar... Sin embargo, todos los bandos estarán en un periodo de preparación, así que tú también lo harás, ¿Cierto?-pregunto seriamente pero sin perder su aura despreocupada

-Por supuesto-respondió de inmediato el embajador volviendo a asombrar a los demás, incluyendo a Rias, ya que sentía como si Issei estuviera tomando el liderazgo de su grupo ya que su presencia imponía más autoridad que la de ella y eso le ¿gustaba?

-Sin embargo, es sorprendente que hayas podido lidiar con Vali y dejarlo tan herido como lo vi cuando entramos a la dimensión…-alabo el maestro

-Mehhhh, no fue nada; el muy idiota se confio-dijo el peliblanco con calma.-Hey Azazel, ¿No podríamos hacer algo con el poder de Gasper?-pregunto Issei

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Hiiiiii!-exclamo el mitad vampiro ante la pregunta

-No sirve de nada si se encuentra por su cuenta. No conocemos qué tipo de gente hay en el [Khaos Brigade]-contesto el hombre mirando al travesti con seriedad

-Bueno, eso es cierto, incluso Vali dijo que Gasper estaba lleno de puntos débiles-comento Rias con algo de lastima

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Soy un inútil! ¡No sirvo para nada! ¡Soy una basura! ¡Soy solo comida para los cerdos! ¡Me encuentro en el fondo del océano con una meta más alta que el Evereeeeeeest! ¡Por favor no me abandoneeeeeeen!-grito el Dhampir mientras se escondía en su caja de cartón llorando

-Es cierto, tú, el chico de la espada demoniaca. ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedes permanecer en modo de [Balance Breaker?]-pregunto siguiendo con la evaluación de los hombres Gremory

-Actualmente, mi límite es de una hora-respondió el [Caballero].

-No sirve. Al menos necesitamos asegurarnos de que seas capaz de usarlo por tres días-contesto duramente el maestro causando entusiasmo en Kiba tras oírlo

-Ahora….Akeno…-dijo seriamente el caído, ante de mirar a la [Reina] del grupo-¿Aún nos odias? No, ¿Aún odias a Baraqiel?-le pregunto con calma

 _-Azazel, acaso eres idiota?-_ se pregunto asi mismo el peliblanco mientras se daba un faceplam.

Sin embargo Akeno respondió con una fuerte expresión.

-No tengo intenciones de perdonarle. Es culpa de esa persona que mi madre muriera

-Akeno, cuando decidiste convertirte en un demonio, él no dijo nada-le comento Azazel

-Naturalmente. Esa persona no se encuentra en derecho de decirme nada-contesto mordazmente la chica

-No me refiero a eso. No, bueno, podría ser un poco imprudente de mi parte meterme en un asunto entre padre e hija-dijo algo decepcionado

-¡No lo considero mi padre!-exclamo dejándolo en claro la pelinegra

-Comprendo. Pero, no creo que haya sido una mala decisión haberse unido a la familia Gremory. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, me pregunto qué hubiera pensado Baraqiel- sugirió con tacto el hombre, pero en esa ocasión Akeno no respondió. Ella solo mostró en silencio una expresión complicada.

-Nosotros también debemos volvernos más fuertes-comento Rias con seriedad y Azazel estuvo de acuerdo moviendo la cabeza positivamente

-No hace mal volverse más fuerte. Tengo entendido que habrá una reunión de jóvenes demonios dentro de unos pocos días, ¿No es cierto? Escuché que Rias Gremory está incluida entre los nombres de los demonios prometedores que están cerca a debutar en los juegos-comento mirando a la joven

-Sí, las familias nobles y las familias antiguas se reunirán con muchos jóvenes demonios. Parece ser una tradición-explico la pelirroja con elegancia

-¿Está bien pensar en juegos luego de que ocurriera este ataque terrorista?-pregunto con curiosidad Issei.

-De hecho es recomendable. Las batallas en los Rating Games será una buena experiencia para los jóvenes demonios que no tienen ninguna experiencia en combate. Debido a que los demonios actuales están rodeados de demonios reencarnados de humanos, ángeles caídos y bestias demoniacas, ellos se ven aplacados por sus oponentes-contesto Azazel-Un gran número de campos de batalla han sido establecidos y diversos métodos de combate han aparecido en gran variedad en respuesta a esto. Sorpresivamente, Sirzechs y los otros pensaron en el futuro al crear estos juegos. Ellos hacen que los demonios compitan contra otros demonios y de esta forma la calidad y poder aumentar. Ya que son un grupo codicioso esto va perfectamente con ellos. Qué gente tan astuta son-observo divertido ante su deducción-No se preocupen. Los ayudaré a usar su poder y el de sus [Sacred Gears]. También hay planes para realizar algunos combates durante su campamento de entrenamiento. Creo que lo harán en el mismo estilo que los Rating Games. Ya he terminado de hablar con Sirzechs sobre esto

-Azazel-sensei. En verdad parece estarse alistando para todo esto... ¿En verdad le divierte tanto?-pregunto Issei mirando al hombre

-Kukuku, está el [Boosted Gear], el cual ha comenzado un proceso desconocido de evolución debido a su portador peculiar, la espada sagrada-demoniaca. También está el [Forbidden Balor View]. Usaré los resultados de mis investigaciones en ustedes y presenciaré las formas evolucionadas de sus [Sacred Gears]-comento el hombre perdido en sus delirios.

* * *

 **-Al Dia Siguiente-Residencia WingDings-**

Era el día anterior al comienzo de las vacaciones de verano.

-Hola-

-Hola. Estaremos con ustedes de ahora en adelante-

Akeno y Xenovia habían llegado a la residencia del embajador llevando consigo un gran equipaje.

Justo luego de que Akeno se lanzó a por el peliblanco

-¡Ise-kun!-exclamo mientras lo atrapaba en un abrazo al sonrojado peliblanco por lo repentino de la acción-Yo, Akeno he venido para estar a tu lado, Ise-kun-le dijo con una cara tierna, embobando al joven

-...A-Akeno y Xenovia también estarán viviendo con nosotros... E-Es el deseo de Onii-sama. Koneko planea venir luego-explico Rias a quien parecía no agradarle todo eso

-De acuerdo a lo que me dijo Sirzechs aparentemente propuso esto para mejorar la relación física con la familia-aporto Gaster que veia todo entre divertido y preocupado por el futuro de su hijo, especialmente con cierta princesa celosa-Rias se opuso hasta el último momento, pero tus padres dieron su consentimiento, y de esa forma se programó que Xenovia y Akeno vinieran-

El peliblanco no podía evitar estar feliz, pero las miradas de Asia y Rias eran en verdad aterradoras

\- Ise-kun~-acunturreo la joven juguetonamente-dormiré contigo esta noche. Ufufu~ Aunque sea una sola vez, quiero hacer todo tipo de cosas en la cama contigo-le "aviso" la Vicepresidenta, sonrojando al décimo a niveles muy altos

-Asia, ¿Está bien si compartimos el cuarto?-Xenovia quería confirmarlo, pero Asia estaba mirando a Akeno y al peliblanco con los ojos llorosos.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja suspiró y le pellizcó la mejilla al chico

-Duele, Buchou...-se quejo el chico con cascadas en los ojos

-Pero esta casa sería un poco pequeña para todos, ¿No es así? Está decidido. La reconstruiré durante las vacaciones de verano. Llamaré a mi hermano-comento con cansancio-Bueno, a que esperas…ayudalas a subir su equipaje…-le ordeno con molestia al peliblanco.

Antes de que Issei pudiera refutar, un circulo mágico con el emblema Gremory apareció de la nada.

Del circulo mágico apareció Grayfia con una mirada seria.

-WingDings Issei-llamo la peliplatino-Sirzechs Lucifer-sama me manda para comunicarle que tiene una misión.-

-¿Cuál es esa misión?-pregunto el peliblanco también serio.

-Debe ir en representación de la [Alianza de las Tres Grandes Facciones] a Monster Town y protegerlos del ataque de la [Khaos Brigade]-explico la maid-¿La acepta?-

El peliblanco tenia la mirada baja, sus compañeras pensaban que no iba a aceptar, pero...

-¿Cuándo empiezo?-pregunto mientras alzaba la mirada lleno de **Determinacion.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Monster Town-**

Nos encontramos al otro lado del mundo, en especifico en una ciudad a las faldas del ,Estados Unidos; era de noche y toda la ciudad estaba de fiesta, la razón, hoy se celebraba un año mas de cuando los monstruos fueron liberados.

En una casa de cuatro pisos, específicamente en una habitación en concreto, se encontraba una chica pelinegra de ojos rojos y de piel blanca cual muñeca de porcelana, con un cuerpo parecido a cierta [Rey] Gremory, vestia una blusa negra con rallas rojas de manga corta que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros con una remera de tirantes negra debajo de esta, unos pantalones ajustados a su cuerpo y botas negras terminaban el conjunto.

La chica en cuestión se encontraba alistándose para salir, pues la fiesta iba a ser en el centro de la ciudad.

-¡Aiko apresurate, mama y los demás nos esperan en el centro!-le grito una voz clareamente masculina desde la planta baja de la casa.

-¡Ya voy Asriel!-le respondio la ahora identificada Aiko, mientras buscaba algo-Donde mierda puede estar?-se pregunto a si misma-¡Lo encontré!-grito con felicidad al ver el objeto entre sus manos: era un collar de un corazón carmesí con un dragón dorado en el borde con una cadena de oro.

Aiko se coloco el collar antes de suspirar.

-Ojala estuvieras aquí mi dragoncito…-susurro la pelinegra con tristeza, sin darse cuenta que el collar brillaba levemente.

Afuera entre las sombras se ocultaba una persona, la cual observaba a la pelinegra salir de su casa en compañía de un joven monstruo que parecía una cabra antropomorfica

-Ya regrese….Aiko…-se dijo a si mismo la figura mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar donde estaba, dejando a la vista de todos a cierto peliblanco que todos conocemos.

Asi es gente, WingDings Issei volvió a casa y mas cargado que nunca.

* * *

 **Eien: Heya! Como están? Les gusto o les fascino? No les gusto o es una mierda?, agradezco su opinión con un review-dijo el autor feliz por haber terminado el cap-Ahora si, Miguel-sempai.**

 **Miguel: Mande**

 **Eien: Por que a viniste a verme-pregunto el pelirrojo con seriedad.**

 **Miguel:Ah! Veras es una curiosa historia, pero para resumirla solo dire que me pase de verga con el genocidio que hice por Hallowen-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.**

 **Eien se le quedo viendo con una pokerface.**

 **Miguel: Pero buehhhh, me retiro por hoy; tengo que volver a mi casa a seguir escribiendo, see ya-dijo el castaño mientras se retiraba del lugar-Ah! Una cosa mas, creo que vendre mas seguido; ahora si: Bye Bye Eien, lectorcito panbisito-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer de la pantalla.**

 **Eien: Ahhh que se va a hacer…Welp, me despido por hoy, los veo en el próximo cap.-**

 **See ya.**

 **Dejen Reviews.**


	5. Ryu Gremory

**La cámara apunta al cuarto del autor, el cual está todo desordenado mientras se ve al mencionado buscar algo entre una pila de basura.**

 **Eien:¡¿Dónde mierdas puede estar?!-se preguntó a sí mismo el desesperado autor antes de mirar la pantalla-Heya Gente! Ahorita mismo estoy ocupado, así que mi sirvie-que diga mi hermano menor, Ryuji, contestara los reviews.-dijo el autor con una sonrisa-Ryuji ven trae tu culo y presentate.**

 **Ryuji: HOI! Cómo están?-saludo un peliazul de ojos azules a la pantalla-Como dijo el patán de antes, mi nombre es Ryuji no Hiryu pero me pueden llamar Ryuji o Ryu como más les convenga, ahora sin más distracciones, pasemos a los reviews:**

 **Morde The Cat:** Muchas gracias y quítate las ansias que lo veras en el capítulo de hoy.

 **Miguel16310:** Eien ya saco las cervezas y las putas antes de tiempo y por eso esta apurado, lo del Issei vs. Vali, el que Vali haya perdido tan fácilmente es que el no investigo todos los poderes de Issei aparte de la [Boosted Gear] así que como lo tomo por sorpresa perdió fácilmente, y hablando de StoryShift! Chara; ella le llamo a Eien diciendo que si no vuelves quemara toda tu colección de Hentai Incesto

 **WarRedMachine20:** Muchas gracias, y ya no tienes que esperar más.

 **RaconOmega98:** Felicidades!, creo que fuiste el único que adivino sus verdaderas identidades; en cuanto a G…solo digamos que el hizo más que eso. Que Vali haya dicho que Gaster era débil se debe a que no pudo encontrar suficiente información sobre él. Sobre el Haki y el Santoryu…lo tendré en mente.

 **Ryuji: Bueno esos son todos los reviews-se dijo a sí mismo el ojiazul.**

 **Eien: ¡Lo encontré!-exclamo feliz el pelirrojo antes de salir corriendo-¡See ya chicos, los veo más tarde!-se despido el autor.**

 **Ryuji: Y a este que le pico?-se preguntó a sí mismo el peliazul.**

 **¿?: Es que el muy tarado se olvidó que hoy tenía una cita con tu-ya-sabes-quien-le respondió una voz infantil a su lado.**

 **El peliazul volteo la mirada a su costado para ver a un niño peliverde de ojos igualmente verdes, este era el hermano menor de Eien y Ryuji: Koji no Hiryu**

 **Ryuji: ¿Cómo lo sabes Koji?-pregunto el peliazul a su hermanito.**

 **Koji: Porque el muy menso se olvidó su celular y estaba desbloqueado-comento con simpleza el niño alzando un celular de última generación con su mano derecha.**

 **Ryuji solo suspiro cansado.**

 **Ryuji: ¿Cómo es que ese idiota puede ser el mayor?-pregunto con aburrimiento el peliazul**

 **Koji: Sinceramente no lo sé-respondió el peliverde.**

 **Ryuji se dio cuenta de que la cámara seguía encendida.**

 **Ryuji: Chicos lean mientras yo voy a ver que Eien no estropee nada.**

 **Koji: No me dejes que yo también voy.-**

 **Dicho esto la cámara se apagó.**

* * *

 **-Monster Town-**

Nos encontramos al otro lado del mundo, en específico en una ciudad a las faldas del , Estados Unidos; era de noche y toda la ciudad estaba de fiesta, la razón, hoy se celebraba un año más de cuando los monstruos fueron liberados.

En una casa de cuatro pisos, específicamente en una habitación en concreto, se encontraba una chica con cabello negro hasta la espalda baja de ojos rojos y de piel blanca cual muñeca de porcelana, con un cuerpo parecido a cierta [Rey] Gremory, vestía una blusa negra con rallas rojas de manga corta que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros con una remera de tirantes negra debajo de esta, unos pantalones ajustados y botas negras terminaban el conjunto.

La chica en cuestión se encontraba alistándose para salir, pues la fiesta iba a ser en el centro de la ciudad.

-¡Aiko apresúrate, mama y los demás nos esperan en el centro!-le grito una voz claramente masculina desde la planta baja de la casa.

-¡Ya voy Asriel!-le respondió la ahora identificada Aiko, mientras buscaba algo-Donde mierda puede estar?-se preguntó a si misma-¡Lo encontré!-grito con felicidad al ver el objeto entre sus manos: era un collar de un corazón carmesí con un dragón dorado en el borde con una cadena de oro.

Aiko se colocó el collar antes de suspirar.

-Ojala estuvieras aquí mi dragoncito…-susurro la pelinegra con tristeza, sin darse cuenta que el collar brillaba levemente.

Entonces la chica salió de su cuarto con dirección a la sala donde le esperaba su hermano.

* * *

 **-Residencia Dreemurr-Sala-**

Una vez la pelinegra llego a la sala vislumbro a un monstruo que era una cabra macho de ojos rojos, por su altura se debería estimar que tenía unos 17 años, vestía una camiseta amarilla debajo de una camisa verde, unos pantalones y zapatos cafés; y en su cuello también llevaba un collar carmesí con el dragón dorado en los bordes.

-Sí que te tomaste tu tiempo ¿eh?-se burló el joven cabra.

La pelinegra se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Cierra el hocico Asriel-dijo Aiko-Solo no encontraba mi collar-finalizo la pelinegra mientras veía a su hermano.

Este solo asintió divertido mientras se encaminaba a la puerta seguido de su hermana.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto el monstruo ojirojo.

La ojiroja solo asintió en respuesta antes de salir de su hogar; sin saber que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

* * *

 **-Monster Town-Centro-**

Ambos adolescentes cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad, en el cual había un gigantesco parque con juegos para los niños y monstruos menores, buscaron con la mirada a unas personas en específico.

-¡Aiko, Azzy, por aquí!-grito desde lo lejos una voz claramente femenina.

Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver quién era el origen de esa voz.

Era una chica de la edad de Aiko, con un físico comparable a cierta [Caballero] peliazul, con la piel algo bronceada, de cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba a los hombros, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, vestía igual que la pelinegra con la excepción de que su blusa era celeste con dos rallas horizontales de color magnenta.

-Frisk, hermanita, donde están los demás?-pregunto la pelinegra con dulzura a su hermanita menor.

-Chara y los demás se encuentran en el centro del parque-dijo la pelicastaña ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Y que estamos esperando? Vamos-dijo el cabro mientras se encaminaba al centro del parque, tal y como dijo su tercera hermana menor.

Una vez llegaron vieron a un grupo de monstruos acumulados en una GIGANTESCA manta de picnic.

Una vez estuvieron a 10 metros todos se percataron de su presencia.

-¡Hola Aiko, Asriel!-saludaron todos al unísono.

-¡Hola chicos!-respondieron de inmediato los mencionados.

Una vez se colocaron junto con todos, pudieron ver la falta de una persona.

-¿Dónde está Gaster?-pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad.

-Veras, mi niña-le respondió de inmediato una cabra de pelaje blanco y de ojos rojos al igual que su hermano, vestida con una túnica morada con mangas blancas y un escudo en el área de su pecho de color azul-Gaster se fue porque tenía que visitar a alguien importante.-

-lo que Tori quiere decir es que nadie sabe dónde está papa-interrumpió un esqueleto bajito con pereza, vestía con una camiseta gris debajo de una chaqueta azul con felpudo blanco en su cuello, unos shorts negros con dos franjas blancas a los costados y unas deportivas azul con detalles blancos.

-SANS NO DIGAS ESO, YO SI SE DONDE ESTA PAPA-fue lo que refuto un esqueleto alto de bufanda anaranjada, vestido con una pechera y hombreras grises, unos shorts (que ni siquiera se podrían llamar shorts ya que solo le cubre la cadera) azules con detalles amarillos y finalizando unas botas y guantes anaranjados.

-¡Dinos donde esta Papyrus! ¡Ese esqueleto me debe una revancha en pulsos NGAHHHHH!-exclamo una monstruo pez de pelo rojo atado en una coleta alta, vestía una musculosa negra, unos pantalones azules y unas botas rojas.

-NO LE ENTENDI MUY BIEN PORQUE HABLABA ENTRE SUSURROS-dijo el esqueleto alto-LO UNICO QUE PUDE ESCUCHAR FUE: _"SIRZECHS, AZAZEL, MIGUEL, EMBAJADOR, REUNIÓN, DRAGONES CELESTIALES, KUOH_ "; POR LO QUE ENTENDI KUOH ES UNA CIUDAD, ENTONCES LE PEDI A ALPHYS QUE ME DIJERA DONDE QUEDABA-explico Papyrus.

-E-Es c-cierto-confirmo una dinosaurio amarilla, traía un vestido negro con lunares blancos, tacos negros y unos anteojos circulares-S-Según investigue, K-Kuoh es una ciudad cercana Kioto, J-Japón; de eso no se nada más, a excepción de que últimamente ha habido incidentes como la destrucción de la A-Academia d-de ese lugar-explico Alphys mientras tartamudeaba un poco.

-¿Qué hará Gaster en Japón, no mamá?-pregunto Asriel a su madre la cual veía a la nada.

-¡Mamá!-grito Aiko llamando la atención de la mujer cabra.

-¿Q-Que sucede Aiko?-pregunto la monstruo cabra notablemente nerviosa.

-Que cuando mencionamos a esas personas te pusiste ida-dijo Frisk-¿Sucede algo malo mamá?-pregunto la morena visiblemente preocupada.

-N-No mi pequeña, no sucede nada-dijo Toriel tranquilizándose, cosa que se veía por fuera; pero por dentro era un mar de emociones- _Si dijo los nombres de esos tres y la palabra "reunión", solo puede significar que por fin firmaron la paz; pero también dijo "Embajador" y si Gaster fue solo significa que también los monstruos estamos involucrados, y por consecuencia también el pequeño Ise; pero lo que más me preocupa son los "Dragones Celestiales", acaso alguno de los dos ataco la reunión?, no, eso es imposible; pero también hay otra opción…y no me gusta para nada-_ dijo Toriel amargamente en sus pensamientos.

Todos lo dejaron pasar, excepto por Sans, que la veía con seriedad.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿Dónde está papá, Chara, Mettaton y los demás?-pregunto Aiko.

-Chara fue a ver a tu padre al otro lado del parque, y él viene con tus hermanos; en cuanto a Mettaton, ella está preparándose para su show-respondió Toriel rápidamente, antes de voltear-Y hablando de los reyes de Roma-

Todos voltearon hacia donde miraba la mujer cabra y pudieron vislumbrar a lo lejos 8 figuras, siendo 7 de estas de adolescentes y una era gigantesca.

La figura gigantesca era una cabra antropomórfica con cabello y barba rubias, ojos grises e iba vestido con una camisa color morado y pantalones azules.

La primera figura era una joven de la edad de Aiko y Frisk con un cuerpo similar a la de la última, tal vez un poco más voluptuosa, de cabello castaño claro que le llegaba a los hombros, de ojos rojos cual rubíes que tenían un brillo travieso en ellos, vestía igual que las dos antes mencionadas, con la excepción de que la blusa de ella era verde con solo una raya horizontal amarilla.

La segunda figura era una joven de dorada cabellera que le llegaba a la espalda baja, de unos encantadores ojos celestes, vestida con unos jeans vaqueros azules, unos zapatos cafés y una blusa celeste.

La tercera figura era un joven de cabellos negros rebeldes y ojos anaranjados, vestía un polo negro con el diseño de unos guantes naranjas en el área del corazón, unos pantalones y zapatos igualmente negros terminaban todo el conjunto.

La cuarta figura era un joven de cabellos grises y unos ojos azul hielo cubiertos por unas gafas de semi-monturas con armazón negro, en sus manos una libreta, vestía un polo morado, unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos negros.

La quinta figura era un joven de cabellera naranja con ojos verdes con una sonrisa amable en sus labios, vestía una camiseta verde debajo de una camisa negra, pantalones negros y zapatos de igual color.

La sexta figura era una joven de tez morena, cabello plateado y ojos azules, vestía un polo azul con una imagen de una bailarina de ballet en el centro de color negro, unos pantalones y zapatillas negras.

La séptima y última figura era un joven de melena rubia y ojos azules eléctricos, vestía una camiseta amarilla debajo de una camisa amarilla, pantalones negros y zapatillas de igual color.

Las ocho figuras se acercaban a nuestro grupo de humanas y monstruos.

-sí que se tomaron su tiempo, eh?-se burló el esqueleto bajito.

-Cierra el pico basura sonriente-espeto molesta la castaña clara.

-Cálmate Chara, ya sebes como es-dijo la rubia.

-Si lo se Alicia, pero es que es tan irritante-respondió la ahora identificada Chara a la ahora identificada Alicia.

-será que esta…-dijo Sans con una sonrisa burlona que creció más al ver que Chara se aguantaba las ganas de matarlo.

-No lo termines-siseo Chara amenazante.

-…en mi _Chara_ cter ser así-finalizo mientras giñaba un ojo, haciendo que todos se aguante la risa, mientras Papyrus y Chara se irritaban.

-¡NO SANS NO, QUE HORRIBLE CHISTE!-exclamo el iracundo esqueleto.

-pero estas sonriendo, bro…-refuto Sans todavía con esa sonrisa burlona característica de él.

-¡LO SE Y LO ODIO!-respondió Papyrus con fastidio.

-¡MAXWELL, JAMES, JACOB SUELTENME QUE SOLO LE HARE UN MONTON DE DAÑO!-exclamo una iracunda Chara mientras era sujetada por el pelinegro, el pelinaranja y el rubio respectivamente.

-¡NI HABLAR!-exclamaron los tres mosque-que diga, los tres chicos mientras jalaban más a la castaña clara.

-Se comportan como unos críos-dijo el chico peligris mientras observaba la escena con vergüenza ajena.

-Sabes que ese es su actuar, Michael-dijo la peliplatina mirando divertida la situación.

-Hay veces que lo olvido-respondió sarcásticamente-Gracias, Martina-

-Cuando quieras-

Ninguno pudo decir nada más porque un fantasma con auriculares llamo su atención.

-C-Chicos-tartamudeo el fantasma-M-Mettaton me manda-informo-D-Dice q-que el s-show va a e-empezar-explico mientras el tartamudeo seguía persistiendo.

-Gracias Nappstablook-agradecieron mientras se retiraban hacia un escenario gigantesco con cortinas rojas que estaba convenientemente cerca de donde estaban.

-…. _que es esta mala sensación?...-_ se preguntó mentalmente el pequeño esqueleto mientras sus pupilas se apagaban momentáneamente.

* * *

 **-Escenario-Detrás de Escenas-**

Detrás de las cortinas del escenario se encontraba un robot con apariencia humanoide algo femenino, de cabello negro peinado de tal manera que tapaba uno de sus ojos rosas.

"El" robot se encontraba mordiéndose las uñas, al parecer las cosas iban mal.

-M-Mettaton-llamo el fantasmita apareciendo de la nada, asustándola-E-Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en las comisuras de sus "ojos".

-Oh Blooky querido!-dijo lastimeramente Mettaton-No, no estoy bien!-negó con fuerza-Paso algo terrible!-exclamo mientras se colocaba su mano derecha en su frente, dramatizando de más.

-Q-Que ocurrió?-pregunto el aún más preocupado fantasma.

-Abigail y Sebastián me acaban de mandar un mensaje; dicen que tuvieron un accidente mientras venían hacia aquí, no llegaran a tiempo para el espectáculo-dijo mientras se tapaba el rostro fingiendo llorar, sacando una gota en la nuca a Nappstablook **(Tienen nuca los fantasmas?)**

-P-puedes pedirle a-ayuda A-Aiko para que reemplace a A-Abigail y a S-Sans que reemplace a S-Sebastián-dijo mientras veía como Mettaton se alegraba de nuevo y lo abrazaba.

-Oh primito, me acabas de salvar de un gran problema!-exclamo sonriente, antes de volver a poner un rostro triste-Pero Sans no quera ayudar….ese lazybones no me ayudaría ni aunque le ofreciera un millón de botellas de kétchup-dijo algo molesta-Y ahora qué hago?-pregunto mientras volvía a sobreactuar.

-Disculpe-dijo una voz atrás de ellos-No pude evitar oír sobre su problemas y quería saber si podía ayudar-dijo la misma voz haciendo que volteen a ver quién era el propietario de esa voz.

El dueño en cuestión era un joven de 16 años con un rostro de facciones afiladas, de cabello de un color rojo tan brillante que a los primos se les hacia familiar; tenía ojos heterocromos, el izquierdo de un color rojo como la sangre y el derecho era de un color dorado, vestía una camiseta roja de rayas negras, unos pantalones negros y botas del mismo color.

-Quién eres?-pregunto curiosa el robot **(¿?)**

-Oh disculpen mis modales-se disculpó el joven mientras hacia una reverencia-Mi nombre es Ryu Gremory y soy nuevo en la ciudad-se presentó mientras sonreía, mostrando sus caninos ligeramente afilados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Parque-Frente al Escenario-**

Todos los monstruos y humanos se quejaban de porque el show no empezaba aun mientras que los demás estaban charlando animadamente; a excepción de cierto esqueleto de chaqueta azul, el cual no quitaba su mirada de seriedad a pesar de que seguía sonriendo.

- _Porque siento que pasare un MAL rato dentro de poco?...-_ se preguntó así mismo algo preocupado.

No pudo seguir con su hilo de pensamientos debido a que el fantasma primo de la diva llamo la atención de todos.

-C-Chicos!-llamo el fantasma-H-Ha ocurrido un p-problema!-tartamudeo nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede Blooky, ocurrió algo malo?-pregunto la castaña de ojos entrecerrados con algo de preocupación.

-S-Si-afirmo el fantasma-S-Sucede que los a-actores tuvieron un a-accidente y no ll-llegaran a t-tiempo-informo mientras a todos se les formaba un rostro preocupado-S-sin embargo, M-Mettaton encontró un r-reemplazo para uno de ellos; p-pero n-necesita la a-ayuda de A-Aiko para r-reemplazar a otro.-explico mientras que la pelinegra se mostraba algo confundida.

-¿A mí?-pregunto mientras se señalaba y veía al fantasma asentir-Bueno, si la diva me necesita para encender la fiesta, no puedo negarme-dijo mientras se paraba de su lugar y seguía al fantasma de cerca.

 **-Escenario-Detrás de Escenas-**

Cuando la pelinegra llego vio al robot hablar con un rostro serio junto con un pelirrojo que nunca vio por la ciudad.

-Hey Mettaton!-llamo la ojiroja atrayendo la atención de la mencionada y del pelirrojo-Blooky me dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda-informo mientras se colocaba al lado del pelirrojo que la miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada llenas de… ¿amor?

La robot pelinegra pareció reaccionar en ese momento.

-Oh así es Darling-afirmo-Blooky ya te conto lo que sucede no?-pregunto mientras recibía un asentimiento de Aiko.-Bueno para resumir lo que tienen que hacer, esto será una especie de musical, donde tú y mi darling Ryu, saluda Ryu-dijo mientras señalaba al pelirrojo, el cual le dijo un "Hola" a la pelinegra-Representaran a los personajes principales, entendido?-explico mientras les entregaba unos guiones a los jóvenes, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de estos.-Bueno, con esto dicho, bye bye darlings~-se despidió mientras se retiraba junto a su primo, adquiriendo una mirada seria.

- _Si lo que me dijo es cierto….estamos en graves problemas-_ pensó mientras salía del escenario.

Mientras que con los chicos hacían sus representaciones necesarias:

-Hola, lamento no presentarme como era debido antes-se disculpó el ojidorado haciendo una ligera reverencia-Ryu Gremory, soy nuevo en la ciudad, un gusto-se presentó con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la pelinegra.

Aiko sacudió su cabeza un poco antes de presentarse.

-Hola, mi nombre es Aiko Dreemurr; también es un gusto conocerte Ryu-se presentó mientras hacia una ligera reverencia al igual que el pelirrojo el cual se rio un poco-Cual es la gracia?-pregunto algo molesta.

-Nada-negó-Una pregunta….-dijo mientras su semblante pasaba a uno serio-….Traes tu cuchillo contigo?-pregunto soltando la bomba, haciendo que la pelinegra se tense visiblemente.

-C-Como?-pregunto algo asustada mientras llevaba su mano hacia un costado de su jean.

-No te hare daño si es lo que estás pensando-dijo Ryu adivinando lo que pensaba la chica, la cual se relajó un poco; pero aún mantenía su mano cerca de su costado por si las dudas-Bien, por tu reacción me acabas de afirmar que lo tienes-dijo mientras se acercaba un poco-Escúchame bien, mantente alerta a todo segundo-dijo mientras miraba a todos lados, como si temiera que algo los estuviera escuchando.

-Por qué?-pregunto la ojiroja curiosa.

-Atacaran el lugar-informo mientras se colocaba al lado de la pelinegra.

-¡¿Q-QUE?!-exclamo antes de ser interrumpida al sentir la mano del pelirrojo tapar su boca con su mano.

-Silencio-ordeno en voz baja antes de soltarla-No hay necesidad de alterarse-dijo mientras cogía una prenda de ropa de entre los vestuarios.

-Como no me voy a alterar, si literalmente me estás diciendo que van a atacar mi hogar?!-pregunto algo molesta al ver lo despreocupado que era el joven…le recordaba mucho a Sans.

-Porque de eso era de lo que estaba conversando con Mettaton antes de que llegara-informo-Le dije que evacuara a todos mientras cantamos-finalizo mientras se metía a un vestidor-Te recomiendo que te pongas algo cómodo que esto será….intenso-fue lo que dijo mientras se cambiaba.

La pelinegra seguía sin habla, hasta que movió su cabeza bruscamente y vio el guion en sus manos, abriendo los ojos sorprendida a medida que lo leía.

-Mettaton….-susurro con voz molesta-...Luego me las pagaras-alzo la mirada molesta y se fue a cambiar.

* * *

 **-Minutos después-Escenario-**

Todos aún seguían quejándose, mientras que la familia y amigos de Aiko hablaban tranquilamente

-Y que creen que Mettaton le hará hacer a Aiko?-pregunto Chara a sus hermanos y amigos.

-Yo digo que le hará vestirse de payaso por la broma que le hizo hace unas semanas-dijo en broma el pelinegro (Maxwell)

-No creo que Mettaton haga eso-dijo el joven peligris (Michael)-Además fue culpa tuya Chara-le recrimino el joven de ojos azules a su hermana de rojos orbes la cual iba a replicar hasta que los reflectores del escenario se apagaron llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Hello my fans!~-saludo la diva saliendo de entre las cortinas rojas del escenario.- ¡¿Cómo han estado?!-pregunto alegremente.

-¡WHOOOOAAAA!-gritaron todos los presentes emocionados.

-¡Genial!-grito emocionada-El dia de hoy, como han de saber, se cumplen cinco años desde que los monstruos fuimos liberados por mas ni menos que nuestro salvador WingDings Issei que desapareció en la celebración del primer año de nuestra liberación-dijo Mettaton algo decaída al igual que todos los demás, en especial los hermanos del mencionado-Por eso el dia de hoy en su honor reviviremos una escena que lo marco para siempre, ¡pero como un musical!-exclamo la parte final algo alto, mientras todos se preguntaban que escena seria; aunque el esqueleto bajito y el rey ya tenían sus sospechas-La canción se llama **"Stronger Than You"** , escrita por el mismísimo Issei y será interpretada por ni más ni menos que por la pareja de nuestro salvador ¡AIKO DREEMURR!-exclamo mientras en una pantalla gigante encima de ella aparecía la imagen de la mencionada guiñando un ojo coqueta.

-¡WHOOOOOOAAAAHHHHH!-gritaron los presentes emocionados.

-Y un invitado especial que nos salvó de que esta obra fuera cancelada por problemas técnicos, ¡RYU GREMORY!-volvió a exclamar mientras una imagen del mencionado aparecía en la pantalla gigante, con el pelirrojo con una sonrisa galante y lanzándole una mirada coqueta con sus ojos heterocromos a la cámara, sonrisa que hiso sonrojarse a la mayoría de las féminas presentes.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-fue el grito lanzado por las mujeres.

Pero entre toda la conmoción habían dos personas, o mejor dicho monstruos, que estaban en un estado casi catatónico.

-D-Dreemurr-llamo la mujer cabra a su ex-esposo totalmente nerviosa

-S-Si?-pregunto el cabro.

-D-Dime de lo que estoy viendo es una muy mala broma por parte de Mettaton-suplico la monstruo.

-N-No creo que sea una broma, T-Tori-

Entonces Mettaton se bajó del escenario y se dirigió con sus amigos, específicamente al lado del ex-rey.

-Asgore-llamo seria la robot-Puede acompañarme un momento?-pregunto con seriedad.

El cabro al ver ese rostro, solo intuyo que no podría ser nada bueno.

-Claro-dijo de manera seria-Sígueme-dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Una vez se fueron del lugar el sonido de las cortinas llamaron la atención de todos.

Al abrirse completamente se pudo ver a Aiko con un suéter negro con rayas rojas, pantalones negros y botas igualmente negras caminando por lo que parecía ser un pasillo dorado con un chuchillo rojo con grietas en él.

Ahí todos los que conocían esa escena abrieron sus ojos en shock

TAP TAP

Fue el sonido que hicieron las botas de la pelinegra al detenerse frente a una figura vestida con una chaqueta roja con detalles en negro, tenía la capucha puesta; unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas del mismo color que el pantalón.

Entonces la figura se quitó la capucha, para revelar a Ryu; el cual traía una bufanda naranja que ondeaba con el viento.

-heya!-saludo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-has estado ocupada eh?-pregunto mientras veía a la pelinegra que luchaba por no dejar salir sus lágrimas.

-Si-respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa-MUY ocupada jejejeje-se rio maliciosamente mientras se miraba su ropa, la cual tenía ligeras manchas de polvo y sangre en él.

Con los presentes todos se encontraban callados, especialmente cierto esqueleto bajito, el cual tenía la mirada sombría al recordar esa escena.

-….-el pelirrojo perdió su sonrisa momentáneamente-bueno, tengo una pregunta para ti-dijo mientras la pelinegra alzaba una ceja con curiosidad.

-Adelante, pregunta-dijo la ojiroja mientras hacia una seña con el cuchillo-Después de todo, que clase de "monstruo" seria si no le dejo decir sus últimas palabras a mi víctima-comento divertida, mientras que al momento de decir monstruo lo dijo con sarcasmo.

En este momento, Sans tenía que controlar su ira, pues su pupila izquierda brillaba intensamente en azul mientras una ligera flama salía de esta.

-¿crees que incluso la peor persona puede cambiar…?-pregunto con una sonrisa mientras veía a la pelinegra perder la compostura momentáneamente.- ¿que todo el mundo puede ser una buena persona, si tan solo lo intenta?-pregunto mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la bufanda y la apretaba un poco mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué estupideces dices, esqueleto?-pregunto la ojiroja molesta mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

-jejejeje….-se rio suavemente aun con los ojos cerrados-de acuerdo; entonces toma una pregunta mejor….-dijo mientras su sonrisa se esfumaba de a poco.

- **….quieres pasar un mal rato?-** pregunto el pelirrojo con una voz seria mientras habría sus ojo y mostraba que estaban totalmente vacíos, trayéndole recuerdos no gratos a la sorprendida pelinegra- **…porque como des un paso más…** -congelo la frase mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba- **…te JURO que no te gustara lo que viene después-** advirtió el pelirrojo.

Al parecer todos estaban prendados en la actuación de Ryu, especialmente la familia y amigos de Aiko, de los cuales Sans miraba con intereses al ver como lo imitaba tan bien.

La pelinegra, con toda la **determinación** y valor que pudo reunir, dio un paso al frente.

-bueh-dijo el ojidorado-lo siento papa, lo siento tori-dijo mientras la tensión aumentaba en el ambiente-es por esto que nunca hago promesas.-finalizo mientras la pista empezaba a sonar y tanto el como la pelinegra comenzaron prepararse para el show.

* * *

 **(** **Stronger Than You - Sans and Chara Duet (Undertale parody)-** Ryu _/_ _Aiko_ _/_ **Dueto**

it's a beautiful day outside

birds are singing

flowers are blooming

on days like these kids like you

should be burning in hell

 _One step left now. It's almost time_ _  
_ _Show you what my DETERMINATION_ _  
_ _still has left for you_ _  
_ _You should prepare to just die_ _  
_ _like all your friends you'll have a really good time_

but kids like you don't play by the rules  
and guys like me  
it ain't easy to be played for fools  
so let's go  
let the room get chiller  
let's go DIRTY BROTHER KILLER

 _Go ahead, kill me again. I see you're able._ _  
_ _but inside you know the end can't be evaded_ _  
_ _I can tell you're really tired out of fighting_ _  
_ _but I'll even come back after dying_

you're not gonna win. we'll be here together  
fighting in this judgement hall forever  
i know you just reset each time i beat ya  
but i'll always be right back here to meet ya

Iknow you're made _/_ _I am made_

 **OF** **  
** **LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE**

* * *

Una vez terminaron de cantar la primera parte, todos observaban asombrados los ataques de los jóvenes, pero el que mas destaco fue Ryu; el cual al término de la frase característica de Sans, prendió su pupila izquierda al igual que el esqueleto y le lanzaba a la chica lo que parecían hologramas de huesos y Gaster Blazers.

Por su lado Aiko esquivaba con maestría los huesos y los láseres, mientras lanzaba de su cuchillo estocadas no mortales que nunca topaban con el pelirrojo; el cual se movía a una velocidad sorprendente que parecía un borrón rojizo a los ojos de los demás.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, monstruos de la disuelta guardia real sacaban a los humanos y monstruos del parque, dejando solo a la familia y amigos de Aiko.

* * *

 _"This is where it stops"_ _  
_ _"This is where it ends"_ _  
_ _You keep telling me those words_ _  
_ _and hope that i will understand_ _  
_ _But even if I hear you_ _  
_ _I won't give up my attack_ _  
_ _can you just not see the truth_ _  
_ _or can you not see what this all meant?_

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able  
cuz you've figured by now that mercy's off the table  
think that you can try to spare like i'm some pawn?  
well you didn't spare my brother so get dunked on

 _You know I made your friends all disappear_ _  
_ _ERASING all what's left_ _  
_ _This is why I'm here_ _  
_ _I will keep FIGHTING_ _  
_ _You should be dying_ _  
_ _That is your destination_

Iknow you're made _/_ _I am made_

 **OF** **  
** **LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE**

but i think i'm stronger than you / _And I'm sure I'm stronger than you_

 _LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE_

I am stronger than you.

* * *

Una vez termino la canción el pelirrojo fue directo hacia la pelinegra, cargándola cual princesa y salto del escenario, el cual fue reducido a escombros debido a una explosión.

-¡¿QUE MIERDAS?!-gritaron los hombres del grupo junto con Undyne.

-¡LENGUAJE!-les recriminaron las chicas mientras les golpeaban la cabeza.

Con el Ryu y Aiko.

-Te lo dije-menciono el pelirrojo mientras saltaba y evitaba los escombros.

-Sí, si lo que digas pero bájame de una vez!-grito la pelinegra al ver hasta que altura estaban.

-Ok-fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo mientras saltaba entre los escombros con agilidad llegando al lado de los demás, los cuales le miraban sorprendido-Voila llegamos-informo el ojidorado mientras depositaba a Aiko en el suelo.

-¡AIKO!-gritaron todos mientras se acercaban a la pelinegra rápidamente.

-Ya ya chicos, estoy bien-dijo en un intento de tranquilizarlos-Ryu me salvo-dijo mientras los demás veían al pelirrojo, el cual miraba serio el lugar donde una vez estuvo el escenario todavía cubierto de humo.

Entonces el príncipe se acercó para presentarse y agradecerle, pensando que ya había pasado lo peor.

-Un gusto Ryu, mi nombre es Asriel Dreemurr y soy-

-¡TODOS ABAJO!-grito el pelirrojo mientras tiraba a Asriel al piso, dejando pasar encima de sus cabezas un pedazo de escombro gigantesco.

Entonces la pantalla de humo se disipo, dejando ver a dos siluetas gigantescas; siendo la primera una bestia amorfa con tentáculos y la segunda era la combinación entre un toro, un ave y un dragón.

-Q-Que son esos?-pregunto algo nervioso Jacob, el cual era el que estaba más cerca de Asriel y Ryu.

-Eso, mi querido amigo, son demonios callejeros-respondió el pelirrojo viendo como aquellos demonios destruían más el escenario.

-¿D-Demonios C-Callejeros?-pregunto Alphys entre interesada y asustada.- ¿Qué es eso?-

-Las clases sobre cultura universal después. Ahora debo protegerlos, especialmente a ustedes tres-explico mientras señalaba a Aiko, Chara y Frisk.

-Porque?-pregunto la pelicastaña ligeramente molesta; ella se podía valer por sí misma, no necesitaba que un desconocido viniera y le dijera que hacer.

-¡SI PORQUE?!-repitió Undyne-¡ESOS TIPOS SE VEN FUERTES, SERAN PERFECTOS PARA UN CALENTAMIENTO! NGAHHHH!-exclamo mientras veía con una sonrisa depredadora a las bestias.

-Ordenes-dijo mientras avanzaba un poco hacia adelante colocando su mano derecha en el piso, haciéndolo brillar levemente en rojo y verde mientras una barrera roja se formaba-Listo-dijo antes de voltearse a ver a los humanos y monstruos-Esta barrera que acabo de colocar es impenetrable; nadie puede entrar y nadie puede salir excepto yo-informo mientras se daba media vuelta y se preparaba para luchar.

O eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer hasta que sintió que una mano huesuda apretaba su brazo; así que volteándose pudo visualizar a Sans que le miraba con seriedad.

-No te dejaremos ir hasta que nos respondas algo-dijo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos-Quien eres y quien te dijo que nos protegieras?-pregunto seriamente.

El pelirrojo solo suspiro pesadamente.

-Sabía que no fue buena idea…-murmuro por lo bajo antes de suspirar…de nuevo-Mi nombre es Ryu Gremory, [Peon] de la heredera de la casa Gremory-explico mientras veía como a Toriel y a Asgore, que llego momentos antes, lo veían sorprendidos-Y el que me dio esas órdenes fue "rojo"-dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y salía de la barrera.

-Espera!-llamo la pelinegra-Quien es "rojo"?-pregunto la chica.

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y dijo algo que dejo en shock a todos.

-Wing Dings Issei-fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo antes de ir corriendo contra los demonios que le esperaban hambrientos.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _El saber cuál es la verdadera identidad del pelirrojo…te llena de_ _ **Determinación!**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Despedida automática encendida***

 **Bueno gente este es el final del cap.5; lamento que sea tan corto, pero ando ocupado así que decidí traerles el capítulo más pronto de la fecha para que el Sábado 24 y el Domingo 25 tengan doble capitulo como regalo de Navidad y para disculparme de que este sea tan corto.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos en tres semanas.**

 **See ya**

 **Dejen review**

 ***Despedida automática apagada***


	6. Explicaciones,Explicaciones Everywher

**La cámara se prendió dejando ver al pelirrojo y a sus hermanos bailando de felicidad el Pluma Pluma Gay**

 **Eien: Fiesta Fiesta-empezó el ojirojo con una sonrisa.**

 **Koji/Ryu: PLUMA PLUMA GAY-canturrearon alegres antes de mirar hacia la cámara-Howdy/Hoi minna!-saludaron antes de que el niño peliverde se acercara.**

 **Koji: como pueden ver estamos de fiesta, la razón?, salimos de vacaciones YEIIII!-grito totalmente alegre-Por esa razón yo, Koji no Hiryu, responderé sus reviews el dia de hoy!-**

 **Danmaku-Overlord:** Y como no tienes ni idea :v

 **Morde the Cat:** A Eien-nii le gusta que te guste el fic, y aquí tienes la conti.

 **Miguel16310:** A Eien se le ocurrió el musical en último momento, aún sigue sorprendido de que le haya quedado tan bien; sobre lo de Ryu siendo Issei…5comentarios y no te preocupes! Ryuji-nii ha ido a salvarte por órdenes de Eien-nii

 **Nico48825:** Jejeje, Eien-nii se mata a veces pensando que poner como mensaje al final.

 **RaconOmega98:** Todos los que leen estos están hechos de A-A-A-A.M.O.R, si te pico lo que sucedió con Aiko, eso tendrá su respetiva explicación en este cap y, si no es así, será respondido en el próximo cap.

 **Koji: Con esto dicho, los veo abajo-dijo mientras salía del enfoque de la cámara-FONDO FONDO FONDO-estas palabras se escucharon a lo lejos antes de que se apagara la cámara.**

* * *

Habían oído bien?

Ese pelirrojo dijo…WingDings Issei?

Pues claro que lo dijo!

Pero…como es que lo conoce.

Ese chico les daría una respuesta a todos, y si no….lo harían a la fuerza

* * *

 **-Afuera de la Barrera-**

El pelirrojo se acercaba a paso tranquilo a los demonios, los cuales lo veían con hambre.

-Hola colegas-saludo el pelirrojo-¿A que debo su visita?-pregunto el ojidorado con pereza.

* * *

 **-Adentro de la Barrera-**

-NOOOOOOO!-exclamaron Chara y Papyrus al unísono-OTRO SANS! ESTAMOS CONDENADOS!-volvieron a gritar, cayendo de rodillas en el proceso.

-el chico me cae bien….-dijo el esqueleto bajito con una sonrisa, pero mantenía una mirada seria.

* * *

 **-** **Fuera de la Barrera-**

 **-Tu sabes a lo que vinimos, Akuma Gari** _ **(Cazador de Demonios)**_ **!-** exclamo la bestia amorfa.

-Oh!-exclamo Ryu sorprendido-Puedes hablar y yo que pensaba que eras mudo…¿por cierto donde está tu boca?-pregunto con voz entre curiosa y burlona.

 **-No estamos para tus burlas!-** rugió la bestia que era la fusión de otros animales- **Queremos a la portadora de "Sueño"!-** exclamo mientras miraba dentro de la barrera a la pelinegra.

La expresión del pelirrojo se oscureció ante estas palabras.

-Ya veo-dijo mientras sacaba una caja de cigarrillos de su chaqueta, cogía uno y lo prendía-Si es así-de la nada el ambiente se puso pesado. **-No lo puedo permitir-** finalizo mientras se colocaba el cigarro en su boca.

Esas palabras bastaron para que el ser hecho de varios animales se lanzara al ataque.

 **-UAHHHHHHH-** fue el rugido que hizo al momento de lanzar su puño sobre el pelirrojo que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Cuando el puño del demonio estaba a punto de impactar contra Ryu este se movió ligeramente a un lado, esquivando el ataque.

 **-QUE?!-** exclamo sorprendido el demonio antes de caer al piso debido a una patada en la mandíbula propinada por el pelirrojo.

-Estorbas-dijo Ryu antes de alzar su pierna- **¡[Collier** _ **(Collar)**_

Golpe al cuello.

 **Épaule** _ **(Hombro)**_

Un golpe en la parte baja del hombro, enterrándolo contra el suelo.

 **Côtelette** _**(Costilla)**_

Colocando una mano en el suelo, utilizándola como punto de apoyo, dándole una fuerte patada en las costillas.

 **Selle** _ **(Espalda Baja)**_

Utilizando el punto de apoyo, dio una vuelta y utilizo su pierna izquierda para golpear la parte inferior de la espalda del demonio, haciendo que rebotara contra el piso.

 **Poitrine** _**(Pecho)**_

Dando una patada vertical y recta al pecho del demonio, se oyó el crujir de las costillas de este; lanzándolo en el proceso unos metros delante de Ryu.

El demonio se paró sangrante y tambaleante, el pelirrojo aprovecho esto para aplicar su siguiente técnica.

 **Gigot** _ **(Piernas)**_

Corriendo contra el demonio, el pelirrojo hizo una barrida de piernas y lo mando contra el suelo.

-Y el acto final-dijo mientras se colocaba frente al demonio que se volvía a parar.

 **Mouton Shoot** _ **(Disparo de Oveja)!]**_

Pego un salto y pateo la cara sangrante del demonio con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir y lo mando a volar contra un edificio.

-La cena está servida-dice mientras adoptaba una pose genial.

* * *

 **-Dentro de la Barrera-**

Todos estaban mudos.

Y como no estarlo, si un chico de 16 años venció a un monstruo que fácilmente media tres veces más que el propio Asgore y usando solo sus piernas.

-E-Ese f-fue…-tartamudeo Toriel al oído de su exmarido

Asgore asintió lentamente.

-S-Si-afirmo el ex rey-E-ese fue el **[Kuroashi no Waza]** _ **(Estilo de Pierna Negra)**_ -dice mirando sorprendido al pelirrojo que se veía fresco cual lechuga.

-E-eso f-fue…-tartamudearon Papyrus y Mettaton al unísono.-FUE INCREIBLEEE!-exclamo la pareja con sus ojos brillantes y estrellitas a sus alrededores, sacándole una gota en la nuca a todos.

-VISTE QUE HIZO?!-pregunto el esqueleto alto emocionado-EL HIZO "FIUM" Y LUEGO HIZO "PUM" Y LUEGO, Y LUEGO….-Papyrus no pudo decir nada más porque se quedó sin palabras.

-VISTE LA FUERZA DE ESAS PIERNAS?!-le pregunto Mettaton a su primo-ME DEBE ENSEÑAR A HACER ESO!-exclamo, atrayendo la mirada asustada de Asgore y Toriel.

-ESO NO!-gritaron aterrados ambos monstruos solo para ser el blanco de las miradas de todos-E-Este yo…. /Ehhhh…-tartamudearon ambos sintiéndose nerviosos.

-¡Miren!-grito el hijo de ambos señalando al pelirrojo, el cual se acercaba a paso lento al demonio de figura amorfa.

* * *

 **-Fuera de la Barrera-**

-Ahora colega….-empezó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a paso lento al demonio amorfo-…O me dices quien te manda o te lo saco a putazos-dijo mientras botaba su cigarrillo y prendía otro.

- **NUNCA!-** rugió la bestia moviendo sus tentáculos con dirección a Ryu.

El pelirrojo solo suspiro con molestia al ver la reacción del demonio.

-No sé porque siempre trato de ser amable-se dijo así mismo mientras un circulo con un extraño pentagrama se hacía presente en las palmas de sus manos y en su boca.

 **-MUERE!-** exclamo la bestia.

* * *

 **-Dentro de la Barrera-**

-ESQUIVA!-gritaron todos mientras veía como los tentáculos se enredaban en Ryu.

* * *

 **-Fuera de la Barrera-**

 **-KAJAJAJAJAJA-** se carcajeaba oscuramente el demonio mientras sujetaba a Ryu con sus tentáculos- **NADIE DETENDRA LOS PLANES DE RIZEVIM-SAMA-** grito en puro éxtasis.

- **Con que…te mando Rizevim eh?-** dijo una voz demoniaca proveniente de la nada, congelándolo en su lugar.

Al demonio le recorrió un escalofrió al reconocer esa voz.

Bajando la mirada se encontró con Ryu con una katana en cada mano y una en la boca.

Entonces el demonio se dio cuenta del gigantesco error que acaba de cometer.

-Sabes…originalmente te iba a dejar ir luego de que me dijeras quien te mando… pero…con lo que acabas de decir….-la expresión del ojidorado se puso sombría- **…No estoy tan seguro de hacerlo-** finalizo mientras emprendía carrera contra el demonio.

El demonio amorfo intento desesperadamente atrapar a Ryu con sus tentáculos; pero el pelirrojo los esquivaba con maestría.

 **-[** **Santōryū:…-** al decir esas palabras las katanas de Ryu se prendieron en un fuego carmesí.

- **NOOOOOO!-** grito el demonio en terror.

SLASH!

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Ryu estaba detrás del demonio dándole la espalda.

 **-….Yaki Oni Giri]** _ **(Estilo de Tres Espadas: Corte del Demonio de Fuego)!-**_ al finalizar su técnica, el demonio fue separado en tres, ardiendo en las mismas llamas carmesíes que salían de las katanas de Ryu.

 **-ARRRGGGGHHHHH!-** fue el último grito que pego el demonio antes de desintegrarse en polvo.

-Que paso?-pregunto burlonamente-Acaso este combate fue demasiado _ardiente_ para ti?-finalizo haciendo un mal chiste.

* * *

 **-Dentro de la Barrera-**

-NO SANS QUE MAL CHISTE-rugió Papyrus con sus ojos saltones.

-papyrus-llamo el mencionado-esta vez no fui yo-

-LO SIENTO SANS LA COSTUMBRE-se disculpó el esqueleto más alto-NO RYU QUE MAL CHISTE-volvió a gritar con sus ojos saltones.

 **-S-S** **antōryū…-** mascullo Asgore por lo bajo mientras se sostenía el área del pecho, específicamente el área donde se encontraba el corazón.

Toriel estaba en las mismas.

* * *

 **-Fuera de la Barrera-**

-Bueno…eso es tod-¡!-el pelirrojo no pudo terminar debido a que un sonido de algo moviéndose de entre los escombros llamo su atención.

Volteando hacia el lugar del ruido, pudo visualizar al demonio dragón/toro/ave que se paraba con renovadas fuerzas…lo curioso aquí es que en su pectoral derecho había un extraño tatuaje de una especie de serpiente comiendo su propia cola….ese símbolo era de…

-Ouroboros-dijeron Ryu, Asgore y Toriel con seriedad.

* * *

 **-Dentro de la Barrera-**

-Mama-llamo el peligris-¿Que o quien es Ouroboros?-pregunto sumamente interesado el chico de gafas.

La mujer estaba a punto de hablar pero alguien la interrumpió.

-Ouroboros representa al infinito en si-dijo una voz conocida por todos.

Todos voltearon para ver como un esqueleto alto vestido con una túnica negra salía de una **Grieta Dimensional.**

-papa/PAPA!-exclamaron los esqueletos más bajos.

-Gaster/Señor G.-saludaron los demás.

-Hola-saludo con una sonrisa-Veo que conocieron a Ryu-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras veía al mencionado luchar con sus piernas y katanas contra el demonio poseído.

-espera-dijo su hijo mayor-¿tú lo conoces?-pregunto Sans con seriedad.

-Claro-respondió Gaster-Pero de eso lo hablaremos luego; ahora, Michael, que más quieres saber sobre Ouroboros?-le pregunto al peligris.

-¿Por qué dice que representa al infinito?-pregunto con seriedad e interés.

-Eso es simple-dijo mientras se acercaba a la barrera-Ves ese símbolo de allí?-le pregunto mientras señalaba al tatuaje.

-¿El de la serpiente comiéndose su cola?-pregunto Michael.

-Si-asintió el esqueleto-Ese símbolo representa al ciclo sin fin, varias culturas como la Egipcia, la Escandinava y la Griega utilizaron este símbolo para representar algo que no tiene fin; básicamente, es algo infinito-explico lo mas claro posible el ex-científico real.

-¿Y quien posee ese símbolo?-pregunto de nueva cuenta el peligris.

Antes de que Gaster pudiera hablar, fue interrumpido por Toriel.

-Aquel ser que sobrepasa los límites de la existencia misma-empezó la mujer con una expresión de suma seriedad-Ophis, el Dragon del Infinito-finalizo mientras veía con seriedad la batalla entre el demonio callejero y Ryu.

-¿Dragon del Infinito?-preguntaron todos esta vez.

-Chicos-llamo Asgore-¿De verdad creen que solo los monstruos somos los únicos seres sobrenaturales que existen?-pregunto mirándolos con seriedad.

Todos se movieron incomodos, aún así, eso fue suficiente respuesta para Asgore.

-Bueno, eso luego lo hablaremos con Ryu; él es más indicado para decirles-dijo Gaster mientras veian como Ryu guardaba sus katanas una vez empujo al demonio para que estuviera lejos de él.

* * *

 **-Fuera de la Barrera-**

-Bueno amigo-dijo el pelirrojo mientras guardaba sus katanas- **Me estas empezando a irritar-** finalizo con su voz demoniaca viendo fijamente al demonio.

- **Cierra el pico Akuma Gari!-** dijo el toro/dragón/ave con locura- **Con el poder del infinito no podrás derrotarme!-**

El pelirrojo se le quedo mirando con seriedad, botando su cigarro al finalizar una última exhalada.

-Quieres saber algo del poder del infinito?-pregunto mientras un aura rojiza lo empezaba a rodear.

 **-CALLATE!-** exclamo el demonio mientras emprendía carrera contra el pelirrojo.

-Que mientras más dependas de el-dijo tranquilamente mientras ligeras llamas se formaban a su alrededor-Mas erráticos y predecibles se vuelven tus ataques-al finaliza mientras cerraba los ojos- _Odio utilizar esto pero…-_ las llamas en su cuerpo aumentaron de intensidad.

* * *

 _ **F-L-A-S-B-A-C-K:**_

 _ **-ISE AYUDA!-** grito una voz de una niña en su mente._

 _ **-ISI-KUN AYUDANOS!-** gritaron dos voces más._

 _ **-ISE AYUDANOS!-** gritaron más voces en su mente._

 _ **-I-I-Ise-onii-chan-** dijo una voz de una niña de cinco años- **T-Te a-a-amo-**_

 _ **F-I-N-F-L-A-S-B-A-C-K:**_

* * *

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos, mostrando que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-NO DEJARE QUE SUCEDA DE NUEVO!-grito mientras las llamas aumentaron a tal punto que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

El demonio se quedó quieto en su lugar, paralizado por el aura que emanaba Ryu.

-AHHHHHH!-fue el grito de guerra que lanzo el pelirrojo mientras saltaba en el aire y se lanzaba contra el demonio- **[HELL MEMORIES]** _ **(Memorias del Infierno)!-**_

Al finalizar estas palabras Ryu ya estaba frente al demonio y le pego una poderosa patada, provocando que todo el cuerpo del demonio se prenda en fuego; carbonizándolo en el proceso.

* * *

 **-Dentro de la Barrera-**

- **[Diable Jambe]** _ **(Pierna del Diablo)-**_ susurro Toriel al borde del colapso mientras veía como la barrera se quebraba.

* * *

 **-Fuera de la Barrera-**

-Esta vez…-susurro por lo bajo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos-…No pasara de nuevo-

El sonido de unas pisadas llamo su atención; cuando volteo visualizo que todos, menos Gaster que le veía divertido, le veían con sorpresa, seriedad, curiosidad, etc.

-Ehhhh-dijo Ryu-Tienen hambre?-pregunto con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un Hot-Dog de su sudadera.

Todos se cayeron de espaldas ante esta pregunta, menos Gaster, este negaba divertido.

-Nunca cambiaras verdad?-pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Tengo que responder?-le pregunto de vuelta Ryu con una ceja alzada.

El esqueleto volvió a negar.

-dejen su conversación para después-dijo Sans mientras se levantaba-nos debes respuestas, kiddo-le dijo con seriedad.

-Y con gusto se las daré-dijo el pelirrojo-Pero…podría ser en un lugar mas privado?-pidió amablemente.

-claro-asintió el esqueleto mientras su pupila izquierda se prendía en azul con toques amarillos-vamos a la casa-finalizo mientras un aura azul los cubría a todos y…

SWARRRPPP

Desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

 **-Residencia Dreemurr-Sala-**

-ya llegamos-dijo mientras veía como el pelirrojo se sentaba en uno de los 9 sofás de la sala.

-Ahora….-dijo mientras sacaba un proyector, palomitas, refrescos y hot-dogs de un **Grieta Dimensional-** Siéntense y responderé sus dudas, hijos míos-dijo con un tono bromista que nadie excepto Asgore, Toriel y Gaster entendieron pues se reían levemente.

Una vez todos se sentaron, le llovieron las preguntas a Ryu.

-Ea ea, primero vamo a calmarno ok?, alcen las manos y responderé sus preguntas-dijo mientras todos se callaban y hacían lo pedido por Ryu-Bien, ahora…tu-dijo mientras señalaba Jacob-Que quieres preguntarme-

-Que alma eres?-pregunto el rubio.

En ese instante James bajo su mano.

-Interesante pregunta **Justicia-** dijo el ojidorado con una sonrisa-Y antes de que preguntes como lo se, solo dire que cierto castaño me lo dijo-dijo anticipando la pregunta de Jacob-Por cierto me se todas, Rojo me dijo cuales son sus respectivas almas y nombres asi que con confianza-dijo guiñando un ojo-Ahora…mi alma es esta-dijo mientras de su pecho salía un corazón rojo carmesí igual que su cabello, pero lo interesante era la línea negra que iba verticalmente en el centro del corazón.

Todos se quedaron mudos al ver ese corazón rojizo.

-E-Esa es—Aiko no pudo terminar debido a que Ryu la interrumpio.

-Si-asintio el pelirrojo ante la muda pregunta de todos-Esta es "Sueño"-

Todos se quedaron callados ante esa revelación.

-Bueno…ahora…tu **Valentia-** dijo mientras señalaba a Maxwell.

-Como hiciste esos movimientos tan geniales?!-pregunto sin intentar siquiera guardar su emoción-Por lo que vi, generan una gran tensión en el cuerpo al efectuarlos-

Martina, Papyrus y Mettaton bajaron sus manos.

-Con el entrenamiento adecuado se puede lograr lo imposible-dijo calmadamente-Si te refieres a las piernas se debe a que soy un cocinero aparte de guerrero, y como tal, debo cuidar mis manos; pero eso no quiere decir que no las use-dijo mientras veía como Alicia bajaba su mano-Como **Paciencia** se dio cuenta, mis técnicas con mis piernas son partes del cuerpo de una vaca dichas en francés; excepto **[Hell Memories]** , en esa se necesitan una cantidad de recuerdos negativos-explicaba con tranquilidad, disfrutando de las caras de incredulidad de todos-Como dato extra el estilo en el que nombro las partes de una vaca se llama **[Kuroashi no Waza]** que traducido es **[Estilo de Pierna Negra]** y en el que utilizo a **[Hell Memories]** se llama **[Diable Jambe]** que traducido es **[Pierna del Diablo]-** finalizo mientras tomaba un gran suspiro después de esa explicación.-Ahora….tu-dijo mientras señalaba a Undyne.

-NGAAHHHH! HUMANO, MI NOMBRE ES UNDYNE Y HE AQUÍ MI PREGUNTA!-exclamo emocionada la monstruo pez, sacándoles un goton en la nuca a todos-POR QUE ESE MONSTRUO—fue interrumpida por Ryu que dijo de era un demonio-POR QUE ESE DEMONIO TE LLAMO **AUMA RIGA**?!-pregunto intrigada y extasiada.

-No es **Auma Riga** , Undyne-dijo el pelirrojo negando con diversión-Es **Akuma Gari** y su significado literal es **"Cazador de Demonios"-** explico tranquilamente.

Undyne se sentó satisfecha por su respuesta.

-Ahora…-dijo mientras veía a los restantes-Ustedes cuatro me diran sus preguntas al final-dice mientras señalaba a Sans, Chara, Frisk y Aiko-Y ustedes dos me preguntaran ahora-finalizo mientras señalaba a Asriel y Michael, los cuales tenían un semblante serio-Y usted me preguntara después de ellos-finalizo mientras señalaba a Alphys que, al igual que los demás, estaba totalmente seria-Dale no sean timidos-

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos ante de asentir con la cabeza.

-Como es eso de que existen los demonios?-pregunto Asriel con sus ojos brillando un poco.

Todos se vieron sorprendidos por esa pregunta, sin embargo también adoptaron un semblante serio.

-Hasta que alguien lo pregunta-dijo Ryu con voz entre burlona y seria-Primero me dejarían contarles una historia?-pregunto mientras las luces se apagaban y el proyector se encendía, atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala.

* * *

 **Koji: Todo lo que dice Ryu será visto por todos, pero como me da flojera no pondré sus reacciones hasta el final-**

* * *

 _Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, la Tierra estaba en constantes Guerras._

 _Aunque más que la Tierra, son las Facciones que la dominaban._

 _Las 3 Grandes Facciones._

 _Tremendos capullos ególatras que pensaban que no había espacio en el mundo para nadie más que una Facción._

 _Así que, con esa idea en mente, iniciaron unas largas Guerras que luego pasaron a llamarse las "Grandes Guerras Faccionarias"_

 _Ángeles de alas de paloma blancas representando a la Facción del [Cielo]_

 _Ángeles de alas de cuervo negras representando a la Facción de los [Caídos]_

 _Demonios de alas de murciélago por mucho más negras que la de los Caídos representando a la Facción de los [Demonios]_

 _Cada uno Gobernado por distintos Gobernantes entre sí._

 _Por el lado del [Cielo], su Gobernante absoluto era Dios, el Bíblico._

 _Junto con los 12 serafines como Generales de las [Legiones Angelicales] eran una fuerza de temer._

 _Pero las otras Facciones no se quedaban atrás._

 _Por el lado de los [Caídos] contaban con Gobernantes ciertamente muy poderosos._

 _No me molestaré escribiendo sus nombres ya que ciertamente no me interesan._

 _Hombres de temer, eso es seguro._

 _Por el lado de los [Demonios] su Gobernante Absoluto era Satanás, el Diablo._

 _Junto con los [7 Príncipes Infernales] Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Amón, Mamón y Belphegor como Generales de las [Legiones Infernales]._

 _Estos grandes colosos de la mitología y de la religión Cristiana chocaron entre sí mas de una vez._

 _Cada uno tenía sus motivos._

 _El [Cielo] declamaba que esas Guerras empezaron como una "Valiente Cruzada para purgar al mundo del Mal que lo atormenta"._

 _Los [Caídos] declamaban que "No había espacio para 3 Facciones en la Tierra. Y además inferiores. Nosotros los caídos somos la raza suprema, la raza aria. No podemos rebajarnos a convivir con esas razas inferiores"._

 _Sí, como no._

 _Los [Demonios] declamaban que "Iniciaron la Guerra para luchar contra la tiranía y la opresión que el Imperio esclavista del [Cielo] ejercía a los pobres humanos. Algunos de sus valientes hermanos [Caídos] pensaban que ellos podrían hacerlo mejor. Pero no pueden. Son demasiado liberales. Los [Demonios] lucharán hasta morir hasta que el yugo del [Cielo] haya desaparecido de la Faz de la Tierra. ¡Viva la Revolución!"._

 _Pero, como bien debemos aclarar, ellos "decían"..._

 _La verdadera razón era que ninguna de esas grandes potencias mundiales dejarían pasar la oportunidad de monopolizar el Mundo Humano._

 _Menudos hipócritas._

 _Aunque ellos no eran las únicas Facciones en ese mundo._

 _Estaba la Facción [Asgardiana], Gobernada por el Dios Odín y los demás [Dioses Nórdicos]._

 _También la Facción [Olímpica], Gobernada por el Dios Zeus y los demás [Dioses Olímpicos]_

 _La Facción [Sintoísta], Gobernada por muchos [Dioses Sintoístas] cuyos nombres son muy largos y difíciles de pronunciar o escribir._

 _Entre todas las Facciones existentes, había una que no tenía peso político en el mundo._

 _Pero que no tenga peso político no quiere decir que no lo tenga en cosas de poder o jerarquía._

 _La Facción, mejor dicho, la raza de la que menciono es muy conocida._

 _Y por mucho la más poderosa_

 _Dragones._

 _Seres temidos desde el Origen de los Tiempos._

 _Hechos con poder puro, eran una masa de poder viviente que dejaba a todas estas grandes Facciones como niños de preescolar._

 _Criaturas únicas, sí señor._

 _Magníficas._

 _Imponentes._

 _Aterradoras si los molestas._

 _Poderosos._

 _Inigualables._

 _¡Ay de aquel que se atreviera a subestimarlos!_

 _¡Que se esconda donde ni la oscuridad lo encuentre!_

 _Porque enfrentarse a un dragón..._

 _Aún más si está molesto..._

 _Es sinónimo de muerte._

 _Y no de una muerte rápida._

 _O no, por supuesto que no._

 _Esta era una muerte lenta._

 _Dolorosa._

 _Nadie debía acercarse a un dragón._

 _Apenas veían uno los soldados de todas las Facciones tenían la orden de retirada inmediata._

 _Cuenta la leyenda que hay 3 dragones que rompen con las leyes naturales del mundo, incluso en mayor medida que los demás._

 _Ophis Ouroboros, La Diosa Dragona del Infinito._

 _Gran Rojo o Great Red, El Gran Dios Dragón Dimensional Rojo._

 _Y Trihexa, El Dios Dragón del Apocalipsis._

 _O mejor conocido como el Dragón del 666._

 _Sí, incluso aparece en la Biblia._

 _Él en la batalla del Fin de los Tiempos luchará contra Great Red y lo destruirán todo._

 _La vida, tal como la conocemos, llegará a su fin._

 _En el hipotético caso que quede algo de vida después de su pelea._

 _Pero bueno, solo es una leyenda..._

 _¿O no?_

* * *

Al finalizar la proyección todos tenían las bocas abiertas como si fueran peces, intentando procesar toda esa información.

-Satisfechos?-pregunto Ryu mientras les veía divertido junto con Asgore, Toriel y Gaster.

-S-Si-asintieron Michael y Asriel mientras se sentaban a calmar sus adoloridas cabezas.

-Ahora usted, señorita Alphys-dijo amablemente mientras señalaba la mencionada-Antes de que alguien pregunte, yo ya mencione que Rojo me dijo sus nombres, habilidades y respectivas almas asi que chiton-dice mientras hacia callar a los que ya preguntaron.

-S-Si-asintio la dinosaurio amarilla-Dijiste que tu nombre es Ryu Gremory verdad?-pregunto mientras recuperaba el semblante serio.

-Efectivamente-asintio el pelirrojo

-Antes mencionaste que eras un demonio, eso es cierto?-

Ante esa pregunta todos le prestaron atención a Ryu que se notaba un poco sorprendido por ese hecho

-Si dije eso, pero porque te interesa saberlo?-

-Hace no mucho lei un libro muy antiguo que encontré en la biblioteca de Gaster-empezo a relatar-Se titulaba **"** _ **Lemegeton Clavicula Salomonis"**_ -

Ante ese nombre, el pelirrojo vio al mencionado esqueleto con seriedad.

-Que es el **"** _ **Lemegeton Clavicula Salomonis"**_?-pregunto el peligris de ojos azules con curiosidad.

Antes de que Alphys pudiera responder, el pelirrojo hablo.

-Esta en latín-respondió Ryu-Es español significa _**"La Llave menor de Salomon"**_ y no es un libro, es un grimorio-

-Grimorio?-volvio a preguntar Michael…ese nombre se le hacia conocido…

-Un grimorio es un tipo de libro de conocimiento mágico europeo, la mayoría de ellos han sido escritos en el siglo XIII, aunque ha habido registros de más antiguos pero ese no es el caso-dijo el pelirrojo-Este grimorio en especial ha sido buscado por los demonios con mucho ahínco-

-Por que?-pregunto Sans

-Dejenme explicarles un poco-dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá-Han oído del Rey Salomon verdad?-

-El ultimo monarca de Israel?-pregunto Michael que se notaba que era el único aplicado en esos temas-Por lo menos yo si-

-Bueno; el caso es que durante su reinado el Rey Salomon invoco a 72 demonios y los encerro en vasijas de bronce que tenían varias formulas mágicas a su alrededor para evitar su escape y Salomon les obligo que trabajaran para el-explico Ryu-Ese grimorio tiene la ubicación de la tumba de Salomon; lugar donde están enterradas las vasijas, razón por la cual los demonios la buscan con tanto ahinco-siguio el pelirrojo-Pero ustedes diran de que tenían especial esos demonios?, bueno, esos demonios eran sumamente importantes para el Inframundo de esos tiempos y lo siguen siendo-

-Por que?-le pregunto Asriel.

El pelirrojo miro en dirección a Alphys

-Has terminado de leer el _**"Ars Goetia"?-**_

Alphys asintió dando a entender que si lo hizo.

-QUE ES EL _**"ARS GOETIA"?-**_ pregunto Papyrus

-A eso iba-dijo el pelirrojo mientras suspiraba antes de continuar-El **"** _ **Lemegeton Clavicula Salomonis"**_ se divide en cinco partes siendo la primera el **"** _ **Ars Goetia"**_ que significa _**"El Arte de la Brujeria"**_ , parte en la cual Salomon coloca descripciones de los demonios que encerro, asignándoles un rango y nobleza de acuerdo a la información que cada demonio le dio; también contiene el sello que utilizo Salomon para hacer que los demonios le obedezcan y la información necesaria para crear vasijas similares y a usar las formulas mágicas correctamente para llamar a los demonios-explico el pelirrojo dejando que todos procesaran la información.

-Y que tiene que ver eso con que eres un demonio?-pregunto el cabro menor con seriedad.

-Veran-dijo se levantaba y empezaba a escribir en una pizarra que saco de-quien-sabe-donde-Como mencione antes; los demonios le dijeron a Salomon sus respectivo apellido, rango y nobleza y Salomon solo se encargo de transcribirlos-dijo mientras terminaba de escribir en el pizarrón-Estos en el Inframundo son llamados _**"Pilares Demoniacos"**_ y de esos 72, 34 se encuentran activos-dice mientras se separaba del pizarrón, mostrando una larga lista de nombres-Léanlos en voz alta, por favor-pidio amablemente el ojirojo.

Todos asintieron mientras empezaban a leer:

* * *

 _ **1\. Rey Bael**_

 _ **2\. Duque Agares**_

 _ **3\. Príncipe Vassago**_

 _ **4\. Marqués Samigina**_

 _ **5\. Presidente Marbas**_

 _ **6\. Duque Valefor**_

 _ **7\. Marqués Amon**_

 _ **9\. Rey Paimon**_

 _ **10\. Presidente Buer**_

 _ **11\. Duque Gusion**_

 _ **12\. Príncipe Sitri**_

 _ **13\. Rey Beleth**_

 _ **14\. Marqués Leraje**_

 _ **15\. Duque Eligos**_

 _ **16\. Duque Zepar**_

 _ **17\. Conde/Presidente Botis**_

 _ **18\. Duque Bathin**_

 _ **19\. Duque Sallos**_

 _ **20\. Rey Purson**_

 _ **21\. Conde/Presidente Marax**_

 _ **22\. Conde/Príncipe Ipos**_

 _ **23\. Duque Aim**_

 _ **24\. Marqués Naberius**_

 _ **25\. Conde/Presidente Glasya-Labolas**_

 _ **26\. Duque Bune**_

 _ **27\. Marqués/Count Ronove**_

 _ **28\. Duque Berith**_

 _ **29\. Duque Astaroth**_

 _ **30\. Marqués Forneus**_

 _ **31\. Presidente Foras**_

 _ **32\. Rey Asmodeus**_

 _ **33\. Príncipe/Presidente Gaap**_

 _ **34\. Conde Furfur**_

 _ **35\. Marqués Marchosias**_

 _ **36\. Príncipe Stolas**_

 _ **37\. Marqués Phenex**_

 _ **38\. Conde Malthus**_

 _ **39\. Presidente Malphas**_

 _ **40\. Conde Raum**_

 _ **41\. Duque Focalor**_

 _ **42\. Duque Vepar**_

 _ **43\. Marqués Sabnock**_

 _ **44\. Marqués Shax**_

 _ **45\. Rey/Conde Vine**_

 _ **46\. Conde Bifrons**_

 _ **47\. Duque Uvall**_

 _ **48\. Presidente Haagenti**_

 _ **49\. Duque Crocell**_

 _ **50\. Caballero Furcas**_

 _ **51\. Rey Balam**_

 _ **52\. Duque Alloces**_

 _ **53\. Presidente Caim**_

 _ **54\. Duque/Conde Murmur**_

 _ **55\. Príncipe Orobas**_

 _ **56\. Duque Gremory**_

 _ **57\. Presidente Ose**_

 _ **58\. Presidente Amy**_

 _ **59\. Marqués Orias**_

 _ **60\. Duque Vapula**_

 _ **61\. Rey/Presidente Zagan**_

 _ **62\. Presidente Volac**_

 _ **63\. Marqués Andras**_

 _ **64\. Duque Haures**_

 _ **65\. Marqués Andrealphus**_

 _ **66\. Marqués Cimejes**_

 _ **67\. Duque Amdusias**_

 _ **68\. Rey Belial**_

 _ **69\. Marqués Decarabia**_

 _ **70\. Príncipe Seere**_

 _ **71\. Duque Dantalion**_

 _ **72\. Conde Andromalius-**_

* * *

Una vez terminaron de hablar, Ryu se paro frente al frente del pizarrón

-Como se habran dado cuenta, mi raza no es humana al 100%, siendo que mi apellido pertenece al pilar numero 56: El Duque Gremory, lo que me hace un demonio-dijo casualmente-Satisfechos?-

Todos asintieron lentamente, satisfechos.

-Y finalmente…-dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza con dirección a los cuatro restantes-Ustedes cuatro que tienen que decirme-

Sans espabilo, antes de volver a poner una expresión de suma seriedad.

-Tu dijiste que conoces a Isi-kun, verdad?-le pregunto Chara con seriedad, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo-Nos puedes decir—antes de que Chara pudiera preguntar, Sans ya estaba frente al pelirrojo-

-donde está mi hermanito?-termino de preguntar con su pupila izquierda brillando en celeste con toques amarillos.

-Te responderé eso con otra pregunta-dijo mientras adoptaba una pose seria-Sabes cuales son las razones para que Rojo se fuera?-pregunto con seriedad...

Ante esa pregunta todos se quedaron helados

-en la carta nos dijo que—

-Esa carta es más falsa que la virginidad de Rojo-dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se paraba frente al proyector

-Que haces?-pregunto Aiko con seriedad.

El pelirrojo chasqueo sus dedos en respuesta, apagando todas las luces y haciendo que el proyector pasara una nueva película.

-….Les mostrare la razón por la que Rojo se fue-

-¡!-todos se quedaron mudos y prestaron atención de inmediata a la película.

* * *

 _Hace mas de diez mil años durante la Segunda Guerra Fraccionaria dos dragones que sobrepasaban el poder de Dios paraban luchando en todos sus campos de batalla; Dios, el Biblico, y los 4 Mous: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan y Asmodeus (Belphegor, Amon y Mamon no, pues perecieron en la Primera Guerra) hicieron una alianza temporal por una sola razón: Parar a ambos dragones._

 _Les pusieron el sobrenombre de los_ _ **"Dragones Celestiales"**_ _debido a su gran poder._

 _Ambos dragones no sabían porque iniciaron la pelea, pero lo único que recuerdan ese dragon rojo de ojos esmeraldas y ese drragon blanco de ojos amarillos era que se querían matar entre si._

 _El nombre del dragon rojo era Ddraig Goch el afamado_ _ **[Sekiryuutei] (Dragon Emperador Rojo)**_ _y el del dragon blanco era Albion Gwimber el afamado_ _ **[Hakuryuukou] (Dragon Emperador Blanco).**_

 _Ambos luchaban causando destrucción por todo el campo de batalla, hasta que se detuvieron al sentir cinco presencias cerca suyo…Dios y los Maous habían llegado a detener su pelea._

 _Obviamente esto los cabreo e hicieron lo mas estúpido que se les pudo ocurrir: intentaron comérselos de un solo bocado._

 _Los Maous aprovecharon esto y los asesinaron y Dios los encerro en unos artefactos que fabrico para el uso de los humanos: las [Sacred Gears]_

 _Las [Sacred Gears], también llamados como los [Artefactos de Dios] son armas hechas por, irónicamente, el Dios de la Biblia como artefacto para que los humanos se defendieran de sus enemigos, notables personajes de la historia poseyeron [Sacred Gears]_

 _Según la explicación que Dios le dio a los Angeles, no pueden haber mas de un [Sacred Gear] con el mismo tipo de habilidad._

 _Esta acción dio origen a la Quinta y Sexta [Longinus]: la [Boosted Gear] y la [Divine Dividing]_

 _Las [Longinus] son [Sacred Gears] especiales, ya que estas tienen la capacidad de destruir a los dioses._

 _Reciben su nombre gracias a , la persona que mato a Jesucristo._

 _Aunque lo que Dios no tomo en cuenta que mas poderoso es el portador mas y mas enemigos traían; llenando de peligro sus vidas y la de los seres que amaban._

* * *

El proyector se apago de nueva cuenta, las luces se encendieron y se pudo apreciar los rostros llenos de incredulidad de todos.

Artefactos que podrían matar hasta los mismos dioses?...eso si que era de locos.

En eso Aiko se recupero y volteo a ver a Ryu con seriedad.

-Dijiste que nos mostrarias la razón por la cual mi dragoncito se fue y solo nos has mostrado…eso!-grito enojada.

El pelirrojo la vio sin inmutarse.

-Aun no lo comprendes….verdad?-dijo mientras le miraba fijamente-No…si lo comprendes pero te niegas a creerlo o estoy equivocado?-

No recibió respuesta alguna.

-mocosa-llamo Sans-de que esta hablando?-prwgunto con su pupila brillando mas fuerte.

-Aiko…-llamo Ryu-Diles, no se enojaran contigo…después de todo no lo sabias-

La mencionada asintió temblorosa.

-Esto ocurrio durante uno de mis muchos intentos de que Ise tomara una ruta genocida-dijo sombríamente al recordar el pasado-Me meti en lo profundo de su mente en un intento de controlarlo; sin embargo, algo me detuvo…-se quedo callada a mitad del relato.

-Que te detuvo?-pregunto Frisk a su hermana mayor.

Aiko suspiro con fuerza antes de continuar.

-Me detuvo una pared gigantesca de escamas tan rojas como la sangre-siguio contando-En un principio me confundi, pero después observe como esa "pared" se movia dejándome ver un par de ojos esmeraldas parecidos a los de una serpiente-esas palabras congelaron a todos….de nuevo-Grite a los cuatro vientos que mierda era esa lagartija super desarrollada, esa cosa se molesto y me dijo que era indigna de estar ante la presencia del gran **[Sekiryuutei]:** Ddraig y de un coletazo me boto de allí, y volvi al lado de Ise-termino su relato mientras veía la expresión sorprendida y aterrada de todos menos de Gaster y Ryu

Todos giraron sus cabezas instantáneamente a la dirección del pelirrojo

-e-eso significa…-Sans se quedo callado.

-Si….WingDings Issei es el actual **[Sekiryuutei]-** dijo seriamente-el nunca se fue porque si, el se fue para protegerlos de los peligros que se acercaban a su persona debido a su titulo-dice solemnemente mientras veía como todos, menos Gaster, se echaban.

-P-Porque nunca nos lo dijo?-pregunto Frisk intentando inútilmente apaciguar sus lagrimas.

El pelirrojo suspiro con pesadez.

-El quería que ustedes disfrutaran la paz que tenían-dijo mientras hacia desaparecer el proyector-Un dragon nunca tendrá paz en su vida…..menos si lleva una gran carga sobre sus hombros-esto ultimo lo susurro, no necesitaba que ellos lo supieran…no por ahora.

-P-Pero no tenia porque dejarnos!-exclamo Aiko llorando a mares.

Ryu se le acerco hasta quedar frente a ella.

-El nunca los dejo-dijo con un tono tranquilizador-

-Pruebalo!-grito Chara mientras trataba de secarse sus lagrimas que no paraban de salir.

-Claro-dijo mientras que en un movimiento rápido le quito su collar a Aiko.

-OYE!-grito enfurecida la pelinegra.

-Tranquila, no le hare nada-dijo mientras un circulo mágico aparecia encima del collar y otro igual, pero mas grande, hacia una proyecion gigantesca del collar, analizándolo-Esto te demostrara que nunca los dejo solos….-

 _-Analizando 10%-_ dijo una voz robotica, proveniente del circulo- _30%...50%...90%...100% listo proceso completado-_ dijo la misma voz- _Hecho de un material desconocido; este_ _ **[Heart Locket]**_ _no solo sirve para aumentar tu defensa y parecer alguien importante en la sociedad, también tiene instalado un GPS, sirve también de Holotransmisor(*) teniendo como único contacto con el creador de este, tiene instalado un circulo mágico que le permite saber al creador de estos los sentimientos del poseedor, contiene también un circulo mágico de defensa, capaz de recibir un ataque directo de un rayo laser muy potente y no sufrir ningún rasguño, también contiene un hechizo que le permite al creador saber si la persona en cuestión esta a punto de morir, fin del análisis.-_

Al finalizar esas palabras, los círculos mágicos desaparecieron.

-Como oyeron: Rojo nunca los dejo solos-dijo mientras veía como todos sacaban de sus ropas unos collares igual al que tenia en la mano.

Lagrimas caian sobre estos, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

-Toma-dijo mientras le lanzaba el collar a una llorosa Aiko, la cual lo atrapo a duras a penas-Yo me retiro por hoy-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-ESPERA!-grito la pelinegra en un intento en detenerlo….cosa que funciono.

-Si?-pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.

La posterior acción le conmociono.

Aiko se arrodillo con su frente tocando el piso.

-Entrename por favor!-pidio con la cabeza aun gacha

El pelirrojo lo medito unos segundos.

-Claro-asintio sin mas.

-Se que tal vez no quier—Espera QUE?!-esto lo ultimo lo grito mientras se levantaba.

Y ella no fue la única, los demás también gritaron sorprendidos., los demás también gritaron sorprendidos.

-Dije que te entrenaría y no solo a ti-dijo mientras señalaba con su índice a sus hermanos-Si no también a ellos-

-Espera, nosotros no pedimos eso-dijo Asriel ligeramente asustado…no sabia porque…pero algo le decía que no iba a salir ileso.

-Pero Rojo si-dijo mientras señalaba al grupo de nueva cuenta-Preparense chicos, que les hare pasar un **MUY MAL RATO!-** exclamo mientras los chicos temblaban en anticipación.

-P-Pero-

-Chiton-callo Ryu-Mañana vayan a las afueras de la ciudad, les esperare para comenzar su tortu—digo, su entrenamiento GURARARARARARA!-se rio como maniaco mientras desaparecia en una estela de fuego.

Todos se quedaron mudos hasta que Sans saco su celular y marco un numero.

-Alo? Si, quiero ordenar 10 ataúdes tamaño adolescente-dijo Sans al tipo al otro lado de la llamada.

Los demás no sabían si era un broma o era enserio.

-Dejando de lado eso-dice Gaster el cual tenia una sonrisa divertida-Vayan a descansar, mañana tendrán un dia un poco…agitado-para este punto se aguantaba las carcajadas que quería soltar.

Los chicos y chicas le fulminaron con la mirada y subieron las escaleras con un aura depresiva sobre ellos.

* * *

 **-Residencia Dreemurr-Cuarto de Chicas-**

Las chicas se encontraban listas para dormir…por lo menos dos de ellas, las otras tres se encontraban viendo sus collares.

-Por amor a Papa, dejen de hacer eso-reclamo la rubia ojiazul

 **[Act] [Alicia] [Ignorar]**

 **[Act] [Alicia] [Ignorar]**

 **[Act] [Alicia] [Ignorar]**

Fueron los nueve recuadros que aparecieron frente a ella, haciendo que rechinara los dientes y Martina se partiera de la risa.

-Lo hacen ustedes o lo hago yo?-fue la pregunta hecha por la pelinegra a sus hermanas castañas, las cuales apartaron la mirada de sus collares para verla intensamente-Vale, lo hago yo-dijo antes de suspirar profundamente-Ise….estas allí?-

Pasaron dos minutos y nada.

-Trata de nuevo-dijo la castaña oscura (Frisk)

Aiko asintió.

-Ise…estas allí?-pregunto de nuevo.

Dos minutos nuevamente y…nada.

-Trata de hacerlo mas melosa-sugirio la castaña clara (Chara), recibiendo miradas de parte de las demás-Que?; te recuerdo que a Isi-kun siempre le gusto que le hablaras con voz melosa, o tengo que recordarte **"esa"** noche?-pregunto mientras ella al igual que su gemela castaña clara y hermana pelinegra se sonrojaban con fuerza bajo la mirada curiosa de la peliplateada y la rubia.

-E-Esta bien-asintio la ojiroja mayor mientras asentia levemente-Cajum Cajum…Ise~, mi dragoncito~, puedes hablar con nosotras?; prometo recompensarte muy bieeen~-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, resaltando sus grandes pechos.

Las otras cuatro se sonrojaron, aunque aun mantenían su mirada sobre el collar de Aiko.

Dos minutos…

Cinco minutos…

Diez minutos…

 **[Y nadie contesto…]**

Ese texto desanimo a todas, hasta que vieron que el collar parpadeo levemente en rojo.

 **[…o tal vez si]**

-Aiko, chicas-una voz masculina llamo su atención, haciendo que levante la mirada solo para encontrarse con un rostro conocido para ellas, tenia las facciones mas afiladas pero….esa sonrisa siempre seria la misma-Ha pasado tiempo-

Todas empezaron a llorar de emoción…como no hacerlo, han pasado 84 a- perdón, han pasado 5 años desde que lo vieron.

-ISE!-gritaron llamando la atención de todos los habitantes de la casa, los cuales emprendieron carrera hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

¡PAM!

La puerta cayo debido a una patada de Undyne, la cual, al igual que todos, miraba en shock la figura proyectada del hijo de Gaster.

Todos empezaron a llorar junto a las chicas.

-ISE!/HERMANITO!/MI NIÑO!-fue el grito conjunto de todos, haciendo que el peliblanco volteara a verlos.

-Heya minna!-saludo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos-Ha pasado tiempo!-

* * *

 **Koji:YYYY corte-dijo con una sonrisa el peliverde.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Koji: GET DUNKED ON!-dijo con una sonrisa antes de que la cámara se apagara de nuevo.**

* * *

Frente a ellos estaba un joven de 16 años, peliblanco con ojos heterocromos, azul y rojo, con las pupilas rasgadas como si fueran de un reptil, vestido con una chaqueta roja con detalles negros por encima de una camiseta negra con dos franjas rojas en cuello en "V", en su cuello una bufanda roja con patrón de escamas, aun mantenía su sonrisa ancha que mostraba sus colmillos

Aiko, Chara y Frisk se sonrojaron fuertemente ante la apariencia del ex-castaño…..se veía increíblemente sexy.

-Y….que hay de nuevo viejo?-pregunto con burla en su voz.

Esa oración saco de su ensoñación a todos, quienes se secaron las lagrimas rápidamente.

-hermanito-susurro Sans mientras se acercaba al holograma-…has crecido-dijo mientras alzaba la mirada con una sonrisa gigantesca.

El peliblanco sonrio antes de colocarse de cunclillas.

-Y tu sigues enano Sans-dijo burlon mientras le miraba fijamente-Papa me ha contado todo pillin, que te casaras con Tori-dijo mientras el las "mejillas" de Sans se coloreaba de celeste-Que sigue?, te casaras con ella porque te comiste la torta antes del recreo?-pregunto burlon…cosa que se fue al instante al notar que Toriel y Sans apartaban la mirada sonrojados y los demás los miraban divertidos…menos Asgore, el sufria en silencio-Es enserio?...la embarazaste?-pregunto incrédulo antes de ver a su padre-Te dije que era mala idea enseñarle esa magia, viejo-

El mencionado alzo los hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

-Bueno, lo hecho hecho esta-dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Sans-Pero déjame decirte algo….preparate para noches enteras sin dormir, hermano-el albo e aguantaba las de reírse al ver la cara de Sans.

La mirada de Issei se dirigio hacia la otra pareja de la habitación.

-Como estas Paps?-pregunto con una sonrisa el peliblanco.

-WOWIE ISE!-exclamo sorprendido mientras atravesaba el holograma-NO SOLO TE HICISTE MAS GRANDE, SINO QUE ERES UN FANTASMA!-grito fascinado mientras movia su mano una y otra vez por el holograma, el cual al igual que todos tenia una gota en su nuca

-Esto…bro-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-No soy un fantasma, es solo que el collar refleja una imagen mia en tiempo real-explico lo mas claro posible.

-OHHH! ES MAGIA!-exclamo alegre el esqueleto de bufanda.

-eh si!, es magia-asintio rápidamente...bueno, en parte era magia pero eso es historia para otro dia.

-Hello my darling~!-saludo alegre la robot, empujando levemente a Papyrus para aparecer en la visión del peliblanco.

-Heya Mettaton!-dijo alegre-Como esta la estrella mas increíble de todo el mundo?-pregunto mientras sonreía aun mas.

-Jum! Solo lo dices porque es malo mentir!-dijo con una sonrisa altanera antes de sonreir con cariño-Estoy bien Ise, gracias por preguntar-

El albo sonrio antes de mirar amenazante a Mettaton.

-Le haces algo malo a Papyrus y desearas que Sans sea quien te haga pasar un mal rato-susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara.

Mettaton trago con fuerza y asintió rápidamente

-Me alegro que nos entendamos-dijo con una sonrisa antes de ver a Undyne y Alphys-chicas, me alegro por ustedes; pero una pregunta….quien fue el novio?-pregunto burlon antes de que tuviera que esquivar una lanza hecha de energía azul -yo también te extrañe Undyne-dijo con una sonrisa a la mujer pez.

-NGAHH! TE HAS VUELTO FUERTE ISE!-exclamo sonriente con ligeras lagrimas en su único ojo visible-ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE TI!-

El albo se rasco la nuca apenado.

-Gracias…Undyne-sensei-al finalizar esa oración hizo una ligera reverencia.

La mencionada sonrio aun mas, un ligero rubor se podría apreciar en sus escamosas mejillas.

-Y tu Alphys-dijo mientras se agachaba-Te tengo una sorpresa-dijo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar.

Todos se cubrieron los ojos y una vez se los destaparon sus mandíbulas cayeron al suelo.  
Frente a ellos estaba Issei….vestido de mayordomo….a este punto las chicas enamoradas de el estaban sonrojadas hasta las orejas y no es joda, a Chara no se le veian sus rosadas mejillas de tanto rubor que le cubria el rostro.

-Estoy a sus ordenes, Ojou-sama-dijo con una voz seria mientras hacia una reverencia profunda

La dinosauria no dijo nada, cosa que preocupo al albo.

-Alphys estas bi—

¡PUM!

La científica cayo de espaldas, desmayada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A todos les salio una gota en la nuca ante la reacción de Alphys.

-Ciertamente me esperaba esto-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras volvia a cambiar a su atuendo original.

Su mirada paso de Alphys a Toriel.

-Toriel…no-dijo antes de negar suavemente-kaa-chan…te extrañe-dijo sonriente y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Nadie a excepción de Alphys y Undyne sabían que significaba "kaa-chan"…pero a Toriel le lleno una sensación calida que solo tenia cuando sus "hijos" le decían madre.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Ise-dijo con ligeras lagrimas en sus ojos la mujer cabra-Creciste demasiado…debes ser un iman para las mujeres-dijo algo burlona.

Sus hijastras mayores vieron a Issei con intensidad, el cual no se inmutaba en lo mas minimo.

-Mas de lo que crees-dijo con una sonrisa ladina-No se que _Ise_ para ser demasiado sexy-dijo dramáticamente al mismo tiempo que hacia un juego de palabras, trayendo risas por parte de todos.

-estoy orgulloso de ti, hermanito-dice Sans mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas de orgullo.

-NO SE SI REIRME POR EL JUEGO DE PALABRAS O LLORAR PORQUE MI POBRE HERMANITO SIGUE LOS PASO DEL VAGO DE SANS-dijo Papyrus por lo bajo.

 **-** Bueno-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia las cabras machos..que tan raro sono eso-Como han estado cabros?-pregunto burlon.

A ambos les salio una vena en su frente.

-Mejor antes de que hablaras Ise-respondio el cabro menor con molestia.

-Hey, que soy honesto-dijo mientras alzaba los hombros y guiñaba un ojo en señal de que le valia cinco hectarias de granjas de pollos lo que le dijeran.

Papyrus al ver esto empezó a llorar

-OTRO SANS….-susurro mientras un aura deprimente le rodeaba

-Pero dejando de lado su dudosa sexualidad…-

-OYE!-

-…los extrañe-finalizo con una sonrisa colmilluda….que por alguna razón asusto a ambos.

-N-nosotros también-respondieron nerviosos.

La mirada de Issei se poso en los seis chicos….los que cayeron antes de el y las castañas al Underground.

-A ustedes no les puedo decir nada a parte de que estoy orgulloso de su progreso en cuanto a las habilidades de sus almas-dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Los mencionados sonrieron satisfechos con las palabras de su compañero….no….hermano peliblanco.

-Gracias Ise!-exclamaron al unisono Alicia, Maxwell, Michael, James, Martina y Jacob.

El albo sonrio mas antes de voltear a ver a las tres restantes….

-Aiko…Chara…Frisk…-se acerco a ellas, las tres seguían arrodilladas-…las extrañe-susurro mientras las rodeaba con sus brazos sin abrazarlas, pues las podría atravesar.

Las tres empezaron a llorar a mares.

-Tonto….tonto….tonto-Frisk intentaba golpear el pecho del albo, sin éxito alguno.

-Durante cinco putos años no supimos nada de ti-Chara, por su parte, le intento abrazar…pero no tuvo éxito alguno.

-Sabes acaso como nos sentimos?!-Aiko intento abrazarle por el cuello…ninguna tuvo éxito alguno en lograr su cometido.

El peliblanco también empezó a llorar…su collar brillaba con fuerza debajo de su ropa.

-Si lo se-dijo mientras las intentaba abrazar…las traspaso…pero ellas pudieron sentir una calidez que hace mucho tiempo no sentían-Porque yo siento lo que ustedes sienten…yo se todas su emociones…..durante estos cinco años lloraba por las noches al sentir tristeza, ira hacia ustedes mismas…y eso era lo que mas me dolia…que a pesar de que sabia lo que les pasaba…yo no estuve alli para apoyarles…. **snif snif**...espero que me perdonen-el albo se disculpo.

El esperaba insultos hacia su persona…se había preparado para eso…pero nada le preparo para lo siguiente:

Las tres le abrazaron a su holograma….atravesandolo…pero el también sintió ese cariño y amor que no sentía de parte de ellas desde los 11 años.

-Tontito…-susurro Frisk mirándole con sus bellos ojos mieles.

-Nosotras te perdonamos…-le siguio Chara…sus orbes rojos cual rubies le miraban con cariño.

-Te perdonamos desde que te fuiste-finalizo Aiko mientras le daba un beso…si es que no fuera un holograma lo hubiera podido sentir.

Las lagrimas salían del peliblanco a montones.

-Arigatou…-susurro mientras lloraba mas- **snif snif**...Arigatou-

Gaster veía todo con una sonrisa

- _Despues de tanto….por fin te quitas un peso de los hombros hijo-_ penso mientras lloraba al igual que todos los demás al ver tal maravillosa escena  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-¿?-**

-Por fin sucedió eh?-dijo la figura encapuchada mirando su esfera de cristal-Me alegro por ti…Ise-

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando solo, un portal apareció detrás de el.

Del mencionado portal salio Error, seguido de un esqueleto parecido a Sans con un pincel y ropas cafes y una chica monocromática.

-Error?-dijo mientras se volteaba-Por que vienes con Ink?-pregunto antes de posar su mirada en la chica-Y te dije que trajeras a Core!Issei no a Core!Frisk-

Al decir esas palabras, la chica identificada como Core!Frisk empezó a llorar lagrimas negras

-Que sucedió?-pregunto con seriedad….algo no andaba bien

La mirada de pena y tristeza que tenían ambos esqueletos confirmaban su teoría.

- **N-No te a-alteres xXxX** **-** el nombre del ojirojo se escucho glicheado…mas de lo normal.

-Que me digas eso no ayuda!-exclamo aun mas molesto-Dime que sucede!-

Ink suspiro con tristeza antes de adquirir una mirada seria.

-xXxX -llamo el esqueleto de vestimentas coloridas con seriedad…algo en definitiva no estaba bien-Ink!Issei…Error!Issei y Core!Issei…están muertos-sentencio con ligeras lagrimas en sus ojo.

El encapuchado abrió sus ojos en shock ante esta revelación…

Algo definitivamente estaba bien

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _El reunirte con tu familia y el averiguar que les paso a tus otros yo…te llena de_ _ **DETERMINACION!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Koji:Eso es todo por hoy chicos!-exclamo sonriente el peliverde junto a sus dos borrachos hermanos mayores-Nosotros, la familia No Hiryu, les deseamos una hermosa Navidad y un prospero Año Nuevo!**

 **Eien:No se pasen con el alcohol!-recomendo el pelirrojo…bajo los efectos de este-Lamento no traerles su especial navideño…los putos exámenes tomaron todo mi puto tiempo! Peeeroooo por lo menos les traje este cap como regalo adelantado de Navidad…asi que con esto dicho**

 **Los tres: SEE-YA~KIDDOS!-se despidieron con una sonrisa antes de que la cámara se apagara  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo Editado:24/12/16**


	7. Preludio del Caos

**Eien: Heya gente!-saludo alegre-solo voy a decir esto: lamento no haber publicado el Domingo pasado, la pereza me gano y lo segundo es que espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy!-dice sonriente-Dicho esto; a los reviews!-**

 **Danmaku-Overlord:** Tendrás que esperar para saberlo

 **Nico48825:** ¿Quién sabe?

 **Krystyam091:** Estas en lo cierto

 **Hyoudou Lucifer-sama:** Muchas gracias por sus elogios Lucifer-sama…me alegra que mi humilde obra le guste…y déjeme darle un pequeño aviso para este cap…no deje que su Issei lo vea, por todo lo sagrado que no lo VEA!

 **Miguel16310:** A mí también me dio pena Core, pero era necesario para el fic; sobre que no entiendas lo que quise explicar no te preocupes, eso ni siquiera es importante en importante para la trama del fic…a menos que…

 **RaconOmega98:** Los errores ya han sido arreglados, van a sufrir como no tienes ni idea y sobre lo último…es información clasificada

 **Pedro the Killer:** el que los mato se verá en un futuro no muy próximo :v, y sobre quién es Ryu, eso se verá en parte en este capítulo y en los próximos

 **Eien: Eso es todo, los leo abajo-dicho esto, la cámara se apago**

* * *

 **-¿?-**

El ojirojo estaba estupefacto…eso no debía de haber pasado…más bien NUNCA DEBERIA DE HABER PASADO!

-¡Core!-llamo a la chica monocromática la cual seguía llorando lágrimas negras-¡¿Sabes quién fue?!-pregunto alterado.

- _hip…no…hip-_ dijo hipando la pequeña Frisk monocromática, lagrimas salían sin cesar de sus negruzcas cuencas- _h-hace unos cinco años Isi-kun salió a ver una extraña anomalía en los Au's…ni yo ni mis hermanas tuvimos noticias hasta ahora que…que encontré ¡esto!-_ exclamo enseñándole un suéter gris oscuro con dos franjas blancas...lo único malo en él era que estaba lleno de sangre y algunas partes estaban destruidas.

La chica monocromática no tardo en volver a romper en llanto.

-¿Y los de ustedes?-pregunto intentando ignorar los desgarradores llantos de Core!Frisk.

 **-L-Lo mismo-** dice el esqueleto negro con su típico tono glicheado- **E-El mocoso s-salió h-hace cinco a-años en b-busca de a-algo que le m-molestaba-**

-Conmigo aplica lo mismo-dice Ink algo decaído por la muerte de su "único" compañero…además de hermano.

El ojirojo se sobo su sien algo preocupado… ¿cinco años?...el mismo tiempo que cada Issei tomo para su aventura…el mismo tiempo en que el podía ver a cada Issei de cada Au …pero por alguna extraña razón ahora solo podía ver al original…

-Bien-dice recuperando la compostura-¿Y lo que te mande hacer Error?-

Core!Frisk, Ink!Sans y Error!Sans se miraron preocupados y atemorizados, como si lo que fueran a decir enojara mucho al encapuchado.

-¿Chicos?-el encapuchado entrecerró sus ojos rojizos-¿Qué me ocultan?-

Error suspiro antes de mirarle serio.

 **-xXxX-** al igual que antes, el nombre del encapuchado sonó más glicheado de lo normal- **Debes saber que nuestros Isseis no fueron los únicos en morir…-**

Las siguientes palabras mandaron a un estado catatónico al encapuchado

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Todos los Isseis de cada Au existente**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Están muertos**_

* * *

 **-Residencia Dreemurr-Cuarto de Aiko-**

Después de unos minutos de llorar, el holograma del peliblanco se separó de las tres.

-Entonces-empezó la pelinegra-¿Qué has hecho en todos estos años?-pregunto emocionada

El peliblanco suspiro antes de sonreír.

-Esto será largo-dice con una sonrisa

Por las próximas dos horas el peliblanco les explico con lujo de detalles todo lo que vivió estando fuera…claro, omitiendo varias cosas.

-Haber si entiendo-dice Asriel sorprendido-Llegaste a tu ciudad natal y te encontraste con el Rey de los Demonios y le pediste asilo-

-Si-

-El acepto pero a cambio tu les tenías que hacer un favor-siguieron Maxwell y Alicia

-Aja-

-Ese favor era romper el compromiso de su hermanita con un Yakitori mal hecho-dice James con una ceja alzada por el apodo del demonio Phenex.

 **-** Sep-

-Pero para hacerlo fingiste ser un pervertido sin remedio y te dejaste vencer por una caído para que su hermanita te reencarnara en un demonio-le siguieron Michael con un mano en su rostro y Martina alzando una ceja.

-Al principio estuve disconforme pero luego me di cuenta que era divertido-

-En el camino para romper el compromiso te hiciste amigo de una gata, un caballero, una Yamato Nadeshiko y una monja-decía James incrédulo.

-Correcto-

-Al final de todo el Yakitori te partió la madre en un eso llamado [Rating Game], pero solo por pedido de Lucifer y luego fuiste a la fiesta del compromiso y gritaste a pleno pulmón que la virginidad de la hermanita del Lucifer era tuya-decía Frisk con molestia.

-No fue la mejor frase que se me pudo ocurrir, pero estaba desesperado-

-Volviste a luchar contra él y le ganaste pero solo usando una armadura, tu guante y agua bendita-dice Chara cruzada de brazos

-Así es-

-Al final de todo la muy zorra te beso en la boca como agradecimiento y no te negaste a sabiendas que tenías tres novias aquí-dice Aiko muy molesta con el idiota de su novio

-En mi defensa nunca le devolví el beso-

-Y para rematar se fue a vivir contigo-siguió la pelinegra más molesta al igual que las castañas.

-Era eso o morir, puede que sea suicida; pero enfrentarme a la furia femenina eso sí que no-

-Luego de eso llegaron dos exorcistas, una de ellas tu amiga de la infancia, y les advirtieron que varias espadas fueron robadas por Kokabiel, cadre de [Grigory]-siguió Toriel con una mirada preocupada

-Si-

-EL CABALLERO, QUE TENIA UN PASADO OSCURO CON LAS ESPADAS, SE LARGO PORQUE QUERIA DESTRUIRLAS Y TU, JUNTO CON LA GATA, LAS EXORCISTAS Y UN TARADO FUERON A AYUDARLE-Papyrus no podía creer lo que había oído.

-Pues si-

-El caballero recibió ayuda de sus amigos muertos pero aun así no pudieron derrotar al cadre hasta que vino tu rival de toda la vida-decía Undyne ligeramente decepcionada

-Yo quería cenar cuervo frito, pero nooo; Lucifer temía que se desatara una guerra y no me dejo divertirme….juro que casi mato al blanco por ese atrevimiento _Y por algo más que no viene al caso…-_

-Después de eso, una de las exorcistas se convirtió en demonio y solo te buscaba para tener hijos fuertes-decía Alphys con sus lentes chuecos.

-Creo que me vio cara de puta si pensaba que solo por fingir ser un pervertido tendrá sexo así de la nada-

-Después, el Dia de Visita para Padres; Gaster llego, se abrazaron y lloraron masculinamente, y después de que la hermanita de Lucifer te besara…de nuevo-inserten gruñidos de las novias del peliblanco-Fuiste informado del [Alfil] travesti de tu jefa…que por una extraña razón te recordó a Asriel-de hecho esas situaciones se les hacia graciosas a Mettaton.

-Eso es porque era un llorica de primera…además que una vez lo encontré probándose la ropa de Aiko…-

-¡Prometiste guardar el secreto!-grito muerto de vergüenza el ex travesti

-Días después Michael te entrego a [Ascalon] y también te avisaron de una reunión donde se firmaría la paz…tú fuiste allí como el [Sekiryuutei] y como nuestro representante-decía Asgore sorprendido de la responsabilidad del albo-Pero una organización de terroristas ataco el lugar por la culpa de un infiltrado que resultó ser el [Hakuryuukou] que también resulto ser descendiente del Lucifer original-

-Me sigo preguntando como no me di cuenta antes-

-Pero le partiste su madre ya que nos insultó y juro matarnos, empezando por Aiko-dice Sans señalando a la sonrojada pelinegra-Y luego te conto que iba a haber un ataque aquí, a Monster Town y tus jefazos te mandaron a ti pero el consejo demoniaco pensó que era mala idea y enviaron a Ryu-

-Juro que si no fuera porque me traería problemas hubiera ido-

-Y eso paso…solo durante este año-dice Gaster divertido

-No era lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho-dice cruzado de brazos

-Muéstranos-piden todos a la vez

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tus alas-

El peliblanco alzo su ceja y luego suspiro antes de sonreír

-Si insisten-

FLAP

De la espalda del peliblanco salieron dos pares de alas, un par de alas eran de murciélago indicando su estado de demonio; pero el otro par era de lo más extraño.

Eran alas de dragón, pero tenían la diferencia de que eran completamente hechas de huesos filosos, al final de estas había un colmillo de color rojo carmesí.

-¡Geniaaalll!-gritaron emocionados

El peliblanco se rasco la mejilla apenado mientras guardaba sus alas.

-Bueno, a lo que sigue-dice mientras sonreía ampliamente-Ryu me ha dicho que les dio mi comunicado ¿no?-

Al oír el nombre del pelirrojo, los más jóvenes se acordaron de algo.

-Oye Ise-llamo Asriel-¿Es verdad que Ryu nos entrenara?-

-SIP-dice asintiendo mientras comía un hot-dog sacado de por allí

- _Ni siquiera intento negarlo-_ dijeron todos en sus mentes mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por sus nucas

-¿Por?-

-¿Acaso en estos cinco años te volviste más idiota Asriel?-pregunto entre burlón y serio-¿Qué parte de "Ataque a Monster Town" no entendiste?-

-Emmm…creo que me perdí en la parte de "Ataque"-dice avergonzado

El peliblanco suspiro resignado.

-Para que no hayan inconvenientes se los diré yo-dice con seriedad-Con sus poderes actuales pueden hacerles frente a demonios de Clase Media -miraba fijamente a Mettaton, Alphys y los seis caídos-Clase Media rayando a Clase Alta-miro ahora a Undyne, Chara, Frisk y Aiko-Clase Alta rayando a Suprema-miro fijamente a Papyrus, Sans y Toriel-y finalmente; Clase Suprema-su mirada se dirigió a su padre, cuñado y suegro-Pero tienen un inconveniente fatal-dice alzando un dedo

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Sans con una sonrisa despreocupada

-Ustedes se conforman con lo que saben y no buscan la forma de explotar más sus poderes-dice viéndolos con una mortal seriedad-Las almas y armas que poseen se pueden usar de millones de maneras…además que aún no explotan su verdadero potencial. Ryu se encargara de despertarlos a base de un entrenamiento especial el cual yo monitoreare desde el Inframundo-

-¿Por qué el Inframundo?-pregunto Aiko curiosa

-Tengo asuntos importantes que atender con los Maous-dijo Issei con simpleza

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, un círculo mágico apareció en la oreja de Issei.

-¿Grayfia?-dijo curioso-¿Qué sucede?-

El albino se quedó callado unos minutos, en su rostro se formó una mueca seria antes de volver a hablar.

-Entiendo-dice cerrando sus ojos -Ya voy para allá-una vez dicho esto, el círculo mágico despareció

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Gaster con seriedad

-Unos cuantos agentes de la [Khaos Brigade] rondan por un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Lilith-informo con la misma seriedad-Me dijo que vaya a derrotarlos y llevarlos a las centrales para que puedan ser interrogados…en el mejor de los casos-dice colocándose su capucha

-¿Y en el peor?-

-Utilizar la fuerza-dice alzando los hombros-Pero solo para noquear-dice adivinando los pensamientos de los "pacifistas".

Estos se mostraron levemente aliviados, pero aun así se mantenían preocupados por lo que dijo Issei y por la misión que hará.

-¿Quién te acompañara?- pregunto Toriel preocupada

-Nadie-dice tranquilamente-A decir verdad solo son dos agentes de la Brigada con el poder de un Clase Media, no será ningún problema-el peliblanco sonrió despreocupado-Grayfia te mandara una copia del mandato de la misión firmado por Sirzechs-dijo mirando fijamente a su padre.

El esqueleto mayor asintió en forma de respuesta en lo que un papel aparecía en sus manos, el cual empezó a leer junto a Asgore y Toriel.

-Bueno, me retiro-dice despidiéndose sonriente-Mañana vuelvo a contactarlos-

-Adiós Ise-se despidieron todos sonrientes por haber hablado con el albino después de tanto tiempo.

El holograma empezó a desaparecer desde sus pies de apoco

-Por cierto-dice sin la mitad debajo de su cadera-Espero que cumplas con lo que dijiste…My Princess-dice coqueto guiñando un ojo desapareciendo por fin.

La pelinegra estaba igual de roja que un tomate y no ayudaba en nada que sus hermanas le picotearan las costillas.

Sans miraba divertido esa escena, pero en un momento fijo su mirada en su prometida, su padre y el cabro y se asustó al ver como a la primera y al último se les formaban venas palpitantes en sus sienes y cuellos y como su padre sonreía de esa forma tan espeluznante.

-esto…pa´, Tori, Gore?-llamo el esqueleto trayendo la atención de los demás.

Los cuerpos de los tres adultos empezaron a temblar por la furia que sentían en esos momentos.

-¡SIRZECHS GREMOOORYYYYYYYYY!-exclamaron iracundos dejando caer el papel.

En él decía: "Dos _Ria-tan es la mejor"_ de la [Khaos Brigade] fueron vistos a las afueras de Lilith en una _"Ria-tan es la más linda de todas las hermanitas menores"_ , nosotros, el Gran Consejo Demoniaco, pedimos que usted, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, mande a alguien de confianza para tratar este asunto"

Después de ese texto estaba el sello de Lucifer y una frase que decía: " _Ria-tan es la más bonita cuando duerme"_

En efecto: al dominado de Sirzechs se le dio por poner sus sisconerias por sobre el papel con la misión.

A todos les salió una gota en la nuca ante estas palabras… ¿de verdad ese era el líder de una de las Tres Facciones principales?

-¡¿CÓMO ES QUE A GRAYFIA SE LE ESCAPO ALGO ASI?!-grito/pregunto Toriel furibunda.

Ninguno de los dos le respondió, en su lugar Gaster saco un papel y lo rompió para que de la nada un círculo mágico pequeño rojo apareciera; de el apareció la imagen de una mucama de cabellos plateado, ojos azules y voluptuoso cuerpo.

- _Gaster-sama-_ saludo cordialmente la Maid- _¿En qué le puedo ayudar?_ -pregunto de la misma manera.

-Grayfia, ¿de casualidad tú le mandaste esta misión a mi hijo?-pregunto enseñando el papel de frente al holograma.

La maid de cabellos platinados vio atentamente la hoja.

- _Efectivamente-_ dice asintiendo.

-¿Y lo mandaste a sabiendas de que el imbécil de tu marido escribió sus sisconerias en el y no se entiende ni pio?-

- _En un principio no fue opción entregársela, pero era de carácter urgent-_

- _Grayfia_ -llamo la voz de Sirzechs interrumpiendo la conversación- _¿Sabes dónde está la misión que me mandaron los seniles del consejo?-_

-Claro-dijo la ojiazul asintiendo levemente mirando a otro lado, lugar donde se suponía que tendría estar Sirzechs-Se la comunique a WingDings Issei-sama y la misión en físico se la entregue a Gaster-sama-

- _Oh ya veo, entonces no tengo que—espera que ¡¿QUE?!-_ en menos de un segundo la imagen de Grayfia desapareció para dar paso a la imagen de un aterrado Sirzechs _.- ¡GASTER EN MI CASTILLO YA!-exclamo alterado- ¡GRAYFIA POR NADA DEL MUNDO RIAS TIENE QUE ENTERARSE!-_

 _-Sirzechs-sama…-_

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!-_

 _-Rias-sama obligo a Issei-sama a que ella y su sequito le acompañaran en la misión-_

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos incrédulo.

Era oficial.

La cago.

Y en grande.

-¡¿Me quieres decir de una vez en que mierdas era en lo que te equivocaste?!-fue el grito furibundo de Gaster.

Los demás lo vieron sorprendidos, normalmente el no era asi….pero cuando se trata de tus hijos el cambio seria comprensible

El pelirrojo trago nervioso para luego mover sus lbios para dar una resuesta.

Cuando finalizo ocurrio lo siguiente: A Sans se le oscurecieron las cuencas , Papyrus se le pusieron sus ojos saltones, Undyne puso una cara incrédula, a Alphys y a Michael se les resquebrajaron las lunas de sus lentes, los demás caidos estaban en shock, Mettaton se puso al igual que Undyne, Asriel por poco le da una taquicardia y las chicas del albo

BUMBP

Se desmayaron

Los único que se quedaron normal fueron los "adultos" los cuales se largaron al castillo Lucifer para intentar contactar con Issei antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 **-En alguna parte de Lilith-**

-¡ACHU!-estornudo fuertemente el peliblanco de chaqueta roja mientras caminaba por una de las tantas salidas de Lilith hacia algunos pueblos y ciudades aledañas

-Salud Ise/kun/san/sempai-le dijeron sus compañeros que venían detrás de el

-Gracias-respondió este antes de suspirar con pesadez, llevaban un buen rato en lo suyo y aun no lograban encontrar algo-Maldito Sirzechs y sus tendencias a dar una misión a medias-mascullo por lo bajo muy molesto

Sus compañeros le observaron algo nerviosos, puesto que el peliblanco tenía un aura de muerte alrededor de él.

-Ise-llamo la pelirroja-¿Cuánto falta?-pregunto en un intento a que el ojirojo/azul dejara de emanar esa aura tan aterradora.

Cosa que funciono.

Suspirando para tranquilizarse, el peliblanco le respondió

-Si te soy sincero, no lo s—el ojirojo se callo de golpe antes de golpearse con fuerza el rostro repitiendo una y otra vez " _¡Estúpido, Estúpido!"_

A todos, incluyendo a la inexpresiva Koneko, le miraron con una gota en la nuca.

-Etto…Ise-san-llamo la rubia ex-monja

-¿Si?-respondio el peliblanco con su palma marcada en su rostro.

-¿Por qué se está diciendo así mismo estúpido?-

-Pues veras, tengo una técnica que me permite detectar firmas de energías a varios kilómetros de distancia-

-Ara Ise-kun-dice la pelinegra colgándose de su brazo derecho pegando sus pechos a este-¿Nos puedes decir cómo se llama tu técnica?-

-Su nombre es-¡!-el peliblanco no pudo decir nada cuando abrió sus ojos en shock-Me estas jodiendo… ¡dime que me estas jodiendo!-exclamo incrédulo.

-Ise-llamo su ama preocupada-¿Qué te sucede?-

El peliblanco no respondió.

En un movimiento veloz se despegó de Akeno y empezó a correr y correr, con sus compañeros siguiéndole el paso volando con sus alas, siendo Asia cargada por Xenovia y la caja de Gasper siendo cargada por Koneko.

* * *

Despues de veinte minutos de correr a toda velocidad, Issei por fin se detuvo en un acantilado viendo con sus ojos bien abierto lo que parecía ser el horizonte.

Sus compañeros bajaron detrás de el viéndolo preocupados por tal acción de su parte.

-Ise-kun-llamo Kiba acercándosele, colocando una mano en su hombro-¿Qué suceeeee….-las palabras murieron de la boca del rubio al ver el panorama frente a él.

Las demás, curiosas de las expresiones de los únicos hombres se colocaron a sus lados y también se quedaron en shock ante lo que veían.

Y ustedes queridos lectores se preguntaran ¿Qué cosa será tan impactante para que incluso la inexpresiva Koneko pusiera esa expresión?

Pues fácil mi querido y desconocido lector.

Era una ciudad.

Ustedes dirán que estoy loco, ¿Cómo una ciudad traería esa reacción a los jóvenes demonios/caída/dragón?

Bueno, esa ciudad era algo especial…y cuando me refiero a algo era que estaba tan protegida como el Fuerte Knox y los guardias que protegían la entrada y repito, solo la entrada, estaban armados hasta los dientes: fusiles de asalto modificados para que aparte de disparar solo balas normales también dispararan balas mágicas y balas de luz; sus armaduras eran de un precioso color plata con toques azulinos y el logo de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous], la cual consistía en un pentagrama con un cráneo de murciélago de color negro con dos espadas rojas atravesándolo desde atrás.

Con una ojeada rápida, el peliblanco se pudo dar cuenta que esa ciudad era igual de grande que Kyoto (827,53 km² aprox.)

Contaba con 4 gigantescas puertas hechas de acero templado, colocadas estratégicamente en los puntos cardinales de la ciudad.

En el centro de esta, había una gigantesca edificación, era un castillo gigantesco de color negro con adornos de color azul oscuro y morado.

Lo que mas le preocupaba era la ciudad.

El nombre de la ciudad es Astartea en honor a la esposa del primer Astaroth (asi como Lilith que es en honor a la esposa de Lucifer: Lilith)

El problema era que esa ciudad había desaparecido en la [Segunda Gran Guerra Fraccionaria] por un ataque de los [Dos Dragones Celestiales], y el que ahora estuviera allí, nueva y con una seguridad de los cojones era para preocuparse.

Los miembros del ORC menos Issei se vieron preocupados entre si, tenían que avisar a Sirzechs cuanto antes.

El peliblanco por su parte analizaba todo con su ojo mágico prendido.

- _Escudos anti-magia en las puertas y en el castillo del centro….más de dos mil soldados cada uno con el poder de un demonio de clase baja rayando a media… en el castillo hay seis presencias más…Demonios de Clase Alta-_ penso con seriedad mientras su ojo mágico brillaba mas y el alquitran caia cual cascada de ambas cuencas- _Firmas mágicas de Demonio….Caidos…. ¡¿Gigantes?! ¡¿Acaso piensan atacar Lilith?!-_

 **-[Probablemente]-**

 _-_...Es extraño…-susurro mientras apagaba su ojo mágico y se limpiaba el rastro de alquitrana en su rostro-….Si lo que veo es cierto…Ya deberían saber que estamos aquí...-

Analizándolo un poco más se dio cuenta que era una emboscada.

Lástima que fue algo tarde puesto que cuando se dio cuenta de esto estaba tendido en el suelo y con un agujero del tamaño de una bala en el pecho…lo extraño era que no se desangraba…solo se sentía cansado.

 **(Undertale Ost-Determination)**

Lo último que pudo escuchar era que sus compañeros le llamaban desesperados, pero no podían hacer nada puesto que unas figuras los llevaban cargados, imposibilitando sus movimientos.

 **-[Mantente determinado compañero]-** dijo Ddraig de los mas tranquilo de la vida- **[Esto tomara unas cuantas horas, pero se regenerara]-**

El peliblanco solo asintió levemente.

-Llámalos-susurro con sus parpados pesados-No…querrán…perderse…de la fiesta que se armara-

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer inconsciente.

 **(Stop Song)**

 **-[No necesitas pedirlo dos veces]-**

El [Boosted Gear] se manifestó y empezó a emanar un aura roja carmesí, la cual salió disparada hacia el cielo para luego separarse en seis pequeñas ráfagas que siguieron caminos diferentes.

-¿A dónde irán?-se preguntaran ustedes….estamos a punto de averiguarlo….

* * *

 **-En algún lugar del Himalaya-**

La primera ráfaga rojiza se dirigía a la cima de la montaña mas del mundo: el Everest.

Una vez llegada a la cumbre se disipo en polvo rojizo, el cual hizo que la nieve brillara levemente en rojo.

La nieve se movió bruscamente para dar paso a una figura masculina, oscurecida por las sombras que proyectaba la noche sin estrellas.

-¿Otra vez en problemas…D?-susurro la figura con una voz algo conocida por todos-Al parecer tendremos que volver a reunirnos-la figura se reincorporo y abrió sus ojos…eran de color azul el derecho y rojo el izquierdo con la pupila rasgada.

Agachándose cogió un nunchaku de tres cabezas, siendo estas de un color celeste al igual que el hielo.

Arma Demoniaca: [Cerberus]

* * *

 **-Sede de Grigory-**

La segunda ráfaga rojiza se dirigió a la sede de los Ángeles Caídos, ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de esta.

Se dirigió a uno de los cuartos con la puerta cubierta por unas cintas que decían "Peligro: Alto Voltaje".

Al momento que contacto con la superficie de la puerta se dispersó y esta brillo.

En el interior de esta una figura alta, claramente masculina, abrió sus ojos de un peligroso color rojo algo oscuro con la pupila rasgada.

-¿En serio…otra vez D?-susurro con una voz algo grave-Esta es la segunda vez en menos de diez meses-

La figura se agacho levemente para coger un arma, la cual fue iluminada levemente por la luz que lanzaba la luna artificial del Inframundo.

Era una espada de hoja ancha, con empuñadura negra con detalles claramente de murciélago como las pequeñas alitas del animal a los lados.

Arma Demoniaca: [Alastor]

* * *

 **-En alguna parte del mundo-**

Echada sobre el pasto había una figura masculina con sus ojos cerrados, los cuales se abrieron, mostrando que sufría heterocromia, ya que su ojo izquierdo era rojo y el derecho azul además de tener la pupila rasgada.

Pero dejando eso de lado, estos se abrieron para ver como la tercera ráfaga rojiza caía a su lado.

-…Soy demasiado vago para estas mierdas D…-susurro perezosamente mientras se incorporaba cogiendo dos cosas en forma de "L" a sus lados.

Eran dos pistolas Colt 1911 semi-automáticas, la primera era de color negro y de mango de madera, en ella estaba tallada una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y de color negro.

La segunda era de un color blanco con mango de madera, en ella, al igual que la anterior, estaba tallada una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, esta vez, de color blanco.

Armas Demoniacas: [Ebony] e [Ivory].

* * *

 **-Inframundo-Territorios del Maou Beelzebub -**

La cuarta ráfaga rojiza se dirigió a un edificio de 20 pisos, chocando contra el ventanal del piso 20, el cual era un laboratorio que estaba totalmente a oscuras.

Entre toda esa oscuridad un par de ojos se abrieron, sufrían de heterocromia puesto que el derecho era dorado y el izquierdo rojo y tenían la pupila rasgada como la de un reptil.

-Tú y tus inoportunidades D-susurro la voz con un tono algo aburrido-Y justo acabo de terminar el programa de entrenamiento para tu grupo-

Dándose una gran estirada la figura, claramente masculina, recogió una cosa larga de uno de los estantes del laboratorio.

Era una katana envainada, tenia la tsuka (mango) de color blanco con rombos negros en ella, la tsuba (guarda) de forma circular y, para finalizar, la saya (vaina) era de un color azul oscuro con unos detalles dorados en la parte final de esta.

Arma Demoniaca: [Yamato]

* * *

 **-Olimpo-**

El Monte Olimpo, lugar donde habitaban los [Dioses Olímpicos].

A ese lugar se dirigió la quinta ráfaga, atravesó cada casa hogar de los Olímpicos y se dirigió a un campo de flores doradas las cuales brillaban llenas de vida.

En este mismo campo estaba echada una figura encapuchada vestida con una túnica de color negro.

La figura abrió sus ojos de color azul y rojo para ver como la ráfaga chocaba contra las flores haciendo que estas brillaran levemente en rojo.

-…Espero que sea bueno D-susurro la figura mientras se reincorporaba mientras en el proceso cogía dos cosas del suelo a su costado.

Eran dos guadañas, la primera era una guadaña de triple hoja, con las hojas de un color rojo carmesí y mango de color negro, esta era más grande que la figura.

La segunda guadaña, al igual que la primera, era más grande que su poseedor además de que era de un hermoso color azul obscuro. La hoja es larga y curvada, que de su punta parece salir un Snaith en su talón. El propio Snaith parece estar hecho de madera, y cuenta con dos asas que sobresalen de los extremos opuestos que se asemejan a ramas talladas.

Arma Divina: [Ker]

Arma Demoniaca: [Seth]

* * *

 **-Inframundo-Lilith-Castillo del Maou Lucifer-**

En el despacho de Sirzechs Lucifer se encontraba el mismo escondido detrás de su esposa, la cual intentaba tranquilizar a Gaster, Toriel y Asgore; los cuales querían matar a Sirzechs al mandar a su hijo/cuñado a una misión en la cual ponía en peligro su vida y la de sus compañeros.

-¡DATE POR MUERTO GREMORY!-exclamo la mujer cabra a punto de lanzarle una bola de fuego del tamaño de un balón de playa.

Cuando la monstruo estaba por calcinar al Maou más fuerte y este se preparaba para escapar la séptima y última ráfaga de poder rojiza atravesó la ventana para chocar contra la pared detrás del escritorio de Sirzechs.

-Esa energía…-susurro el esqueleto sorprendido-…¿Ise?-

Gaster camino hasta la pared lentamente bajo la mirada atenta de los ex-reyes y la esposa del Maou.

Este por su parte estaba en un estado catatónico, puesto que si lo que pasaba por su mente era cierto…el asunto era muy serio.

-¿Qué ocurre Gaster?-pregunto Asgore con seriedad.

El ex-científico real no respondió, estaba concentrado tanteando la pared en busca de algo relevante.

Al poco tiempo lo encontró, puesto que en busca de respuesta alguna removió de su lugar un cuadro grande de la Familia Gremory que colgaba de la pared para revelar una caja fuerte grande, la cual brillaba de rojo en intervalos.

-Sirzechs-llamo con seriedad-La combinación-demando el esqueleto.

El pelirrojo por su parte dudo en decirle, pero la mirada amenazante y suplicante de los tres monstruos lo hizo recapacitar.

Dando un pesado suspiro empezó a hablar.

- _ **De lo más profundo del abismo, levántate para llenar tu hoja con la sangre de mis enemigos-**_

Cuando termino de recitar esas extrañas palabras la puerta dejo de brillar para luego abrirse lentamente para dar paso a la arma más rara que alguna vez abrían visto.

Era una espada bastarda de larga hoja de color negro platinado, eso era lo normal, lo extraño era su empuñadura.

Esta era tenía la forma de un esqueleto humano en un lado y la de un demonio del otro y era de un color negro tan oscuro como una noche sin luna.

La espada empezó a flotar cubierta por un aura rojiza, dirigiéndose al Maou pelirrojo.

-Sirzechs-llamo Gaster-La espada es de—

-Si…la espada es de Ise-kun-le interrumpió el ojiazul-verdoso viéndolo con seriedad-Anda busca a tu dueño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Arma Demoniaca: [Rebellion]-

Ante esta orden la espada salió volando por la ventana rota, perdiéndose en el firmamento en un haz de energía rojiza.

* * *

Volviendo con el peliblanco, este no parecía darse cuenta de nada…hasta que sonrió de forma ancha y espeluznante mientras alquitrán salía de su boca llena de colmillos afilados, casi como cuchillos.

Del cielo cayo su espada, la cual se enterró a milímetros de cortar su cabeza en dos mientras que el lado con forma de esqueleto de demonio daba cara a la cámara…sus cuencas se prendieron en un demoniaco color rojo mientras que de forma suave se escuchaban unas carcajadas malignas, sacadas del mismo averno.

 **-** **do you wanna have a bad time?-** susurro el peliblanco con una demoniaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El tener que recuperar a tus compañeros….te llena de ¡DETERMINACIÓN!_

* * *

 **Heya kiddos!**

 **Lamento haberme tardado tanto y también lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto puesto que seguro el que pasaran más de dos meses, ustedes esperarían algo mas largo; pero lamentablemente, dadas a unas circunstancias, que no voy a mencionar, se me dificulto un poco el accesar a una computadora además de que mi USB se me perdió por unas dos semanas y cuando lo encontré parte del proceso de este mismo cap. se había borrado.**

 **Pero esta vez me comprometo a volver a mi rutina de volver a actualizar cada mes, y, en compensa de que este capítulo fue corto, el otro será el triple de largo que este y estará lleno de acción, soundtracks, humor, Universos Alternos, revelaciones y un laaarrrgooo etc.**

 **Aquí les dejare un incentivo** **: ¡Los tres comentarios que me digan de donde saque las armas y quienes eran las figuras que fueron llamadas por Issei se llevara un adelanto exclusivo del capitulo 8!**

 **Y con esto dicho me despido!**

 **See-ya kiddos!**


	8. Aviso

**Hola a todos, soy Eien no Hiryu y les tengo un aviso que darles.** **Hace poco me lei los capitulos de DragonTale y me disgusto demasiado el como se veian….asi que decidi reescribir mi fic.** **Se que a algunos les disgustara esta idea pero es mi decisión y espero que comprendan.** **Pero como compensación de que estoy haciendo esto prematuramente les diré algunas cosas de la reescritura.**

 _•Empezara desde el arco de Kokabiel._

 _•Le daré mas fondo al pasado de Issei y como murieron cada Issei en la existencia._

 _•Los caídos sabrán de lo sobrenatural desde el principio y conocerán al sequito Gremory, menos a Asia e Issei obviamente_

 _•Si no se comprende aun, Issei se llevara unos grandes madrazos._

 _•La personalidad y apariencia de Issei la cambiare…solo esto dire por el momento de el._

 _•Mantendré las armas de Devil May Cry_

 **Esto es todo lo que dire por el momento.** **Lamento si esto decepciona a varios pero lo medite demasiado y pienso que esto sera lo mejor para mi, para DragonTale y, por supuesto, ustedes.** **Sin mas…me despido y nos leemos pronto**

 **See-ya.**


	9. Aviso 2

**Heya** **chicos,les escribo para notoficarles que prologo del nuevo DragonTale ya ha sido publicado.**

 **Eso es todo**


End file.
